Le Cadeau du Rat
by Goten Askil
Summary: Post-PSM. Quand Voldemort apprend que Harry est un Horcruxe, il se dit que le mettre en sécurité vaut mieux que le tuer. Quand Harry se réveille un matin en plein désert et en 1976, il se dit que même pour lui, c'est un coup dur. Heureusement qu'il va pouvoir revoir Dumbledore et rencontrer ses parents.
1. Bienvenue dans le passé

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

Ah zut, il faut que je change de disclaimer, Cloé appartient à un autre univers et vous risquez de remarquer les OC, il y en a comme qui dirait un certain nombre dans cette fic. Mais bref, vous saurez reconnaître ce qui m'appartient de ce que j'emprunte sans aucune honte ^^

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !****  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà ! Le seul, le beau, le grand, l'unique Goten Askil est de retour pour vous jouer un très bon tour ! Et avec des chevilles toujours aussi enflées, comme vous le voyez ^^ Après avoir exploré le cliché du Potter à Serpentard, on va donc aller s'amuser dans celui du voyage dans le temps, comme le titre de ce premier chapitre vous le fait deviner. Ceci n'est plus ma première fic (même si je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire cette dernière si ce n'est pas déjà fait *sifflote innocemment*), mais je suis encore très friand de conseils en tout genre pour améliorer mon style d'écriture.

Ah si, encore une petite note : j'ai mis un rating M pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux, et c'est ce que je vais faire donc si vous ne voulez pas voir mention de thèmes matures (genre la guerre, le sexe (non explicite), la mort, la torture…), ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Si vous voulez lire du slash, c'est pareil : il n'y en aura pas.

Mais trêve de bavardage, et place au début de cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Cadeau du Rat<strong>  
><strong>Première partie : la Désillusion du Serpent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans le passé<strong>

* * *

><p>— Alors ? interrogea-t-il avec autorité, sans attendre que l'homme incliné à ses pieds ne se soit relevé.<p>

— C'est fait, Maître. Dumbledore est mort.

— Bien, sourit Lord Voldemort. Des pertes ?

— Gibbon a été touché par un maléfice de Rowle et ne s'est pas relevé. Amycus a reçu un mauvais sort au visage mais il s'en remettra. De leur côté, un des fils Weasley a été laissé en sang par Greyback, je n'en sais pas plus.

— Et le jeune Malefoy ? A-t-il accompli sa mission ?

Voldemort nota une hésitation presque imperceptible avant que la réponse ne vienne, aussi dépourvue d'émotion que le reste du rapport :

— Il a fait rentrer vos hommes dans le château, Maître, ce que tout le monde pensait…

— Je parle de son autre mission et tu le sais très bien, Severus, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. Qui a eu le plaisir de lancer le sortilège qui a mis fin aux jours d'Albus Dumbledore ?

— C'est moi, mon seigneur. Drago avait Dumbledore à sa merci, désarmé, mais l'Ordre n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il prenait trop de temps, alors c'est moi qui aie eu l'honneur de l'achever.

Voldemort sentit en l'écoutant que Rogue cachait quelque chose. Il n'y avait nulle trace dans sa voix de l'honneur dont il parlait. Severus avait toujours été doué pour maîtriser ses émotions, mais là quelque chose ne collait pas.

— Je vois. Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations, Severus, tu dois te sentir soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire semblant de supporter ce vieil imbécile amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger en lançant une attaque de Légilimancie informulée.

À sa grande surprise, il ne sentit qu'une ombre des considérables murailles d'Occlumancie qui protégeaient d'ordinaire les pensées du potionniste. Nullement homme à laisser échapper une telle occasion, il en profita immédiatement pour épier les derniers moments de Dumbledore avec un plaisir sadique. En revanche, sentant que l'état d'esprit de Rogue avait été à ce moment empreint de culpabilité plus que de joie, il continua de creuser plus profondément dans les pensées, éveillant les derniers souvenirs que Rogue avait du directeur alors qu'il commençait péniblement à tenter de le repousser. Voldemort n'était pas le Légilimens le plus accompli des temps modernes pour rien, cependant, et maintenant qu'il était dans la tête de Rogue il serait difficile de l'en faire sortir avant qu'il n'ait appris tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. La dernière conversation d'importance que Rogue avait eue avec Dumbledore, en revanche, le choqua au point qu'il perdit un instant le contrôle de son sortilège et qu'il fut expulsé de l'esprit de son Mangemort.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Je peux vous expliquer, Maître, c'est…

— Misérable traître ! vociféra Voldemort en dégainant sa baguette magique, expédiant dans le même geste Rogue contre le mur opposé, suffisamment fort pour qu'on entende le craquement des os. Comment as-tu pu oser ?

— Maître, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je…

— _Endoloris _! coupa-t-il. Pas ce que je crois, Severus ? reprit-il d'un ton doucereux en relâchant le maléfice, faisant taire les hurlements de Rogue. Dumbledore t'a dit qu'il était presque certain qu'une part de mon âme était logée dans le corps de Potter, et pourtant tu n'as jamais jugé bon de m'en informer. Alors dis-moi ce que je suis censé croire, si ce n'est que tu es un traître ?

— Maître, je ne pouvais pas… en parler… haleta tant bien que mal Rogue en essayant de se relever. J'ai _tué_ Dumbledore, vous l'avez vu ! Je vous suis…

— Parlons de ce meurtre, justement, interrompit Voldemort. Peut-être peux-tu expliquer cet élan de remords que j'ai senti quand je t'ai vu lancer le sortilège ?

— Je regrettais simplement de devoir vous désobéir et prendre la tâche de Drago Malefoy, Maître, se justifia précipitamment Rogue en se retrouvant finalement sur ses pieds. Pourquoi aurais-je tué le vieux fou si je lui étais fidèle ?

— C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander, répondit Voldemort en s'approchant, la baguette baissée. Quel était le plan de Dumbledore ? N'as-tu tué qu'un pantin, un faux ? Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie, quelque part, attendant de me prendre par surprise ? Ou sa mort faisait-elle partie d'un quelconque rituel destiné à causer ma perte ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! _Endoloris _!

En même temps que son maléfice, Voldemort lança une nouvelle attaque de Légilimancie, mais Rogue était prêt pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient bien en place, cette fois, et Rogue sortit à son tour prestement sa baguette en esquivant le Doloris. Il répliqua d'un sortilège que Voldemort ne s'abaissa pas à identifier avant de le dévier négligemment, et de retourner une volée de maléfices aussi douloureux que non létaux. Il avait encore des réponses à obtenir.

— Tu montres enfin tes vraies couleurs, Severus ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que jamais tu ne pourras faire le poids contre Lord Voldemort !

— Maître, vous devez m'écouter ! Ce serait une terrible erreur de me tuer, je ne suis pas un traître !

— Voyons, Severus, je ne n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, rétorqua tranquillement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en continuant son barrage de sortilèges sans laisser à Rogue le temps de riposter. Du moins pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit tout ce que Dumbledore savait sur les Horcruxes.

Le directeur n'avait pas prononcé le mot, mais entre cette conversation et le journal intime que la négligence de Lucius lui avait mis sous les yeux, il était fort probable qu'il ait fait le rapprochement. Aussi brillant soit le vieillard, il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intuition qu'une part de son âme s'était détachée lors ce funeste jour d'Halloween sans raison préalable de suspecter qu'il avait fait des expériences sur son âme. Et donc Dumbledore avait sans doute au moins émis l'hypothèse qu'il ait fait des Horcruxes. Voldemort devait tout savoir des conclusions qu'il avait atteintes. C'était peut-être l'information la plus primordiale qu'il ait eu à apprendre de sa vie, et Rogue était le seul à la posséder.

— C'est la première fois que j'entends ce mot, Maître, je vous en fais le serment !

— Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de te faire souffrir un peu pour te faire regretter de m'avoir trahi, se contenta de répondre Voldemort en touchant Rogue d'un maléfice qui allait progressivement répandre la nécrose dans tous les tissus non vitaux de son corps –extrêmement douloureux, et un sorcier en bonne santé pouvait survivre des années avec une telle malédiction. Tu finiras par me dire toute la vérité, Severus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors pourquoi ne pas nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais un jour sortir d'ici, de toute manière.

— Je vous ai déjà dit la vérité, Maître, vous l'avez même vue dans mon esprit ! répliqua Rogue en lançant un sortilège paralysant –le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui reconnaissait au moins l'effort de maintenir sa comédie en n'utilisant pas de sorts vraiment dangereux, même si ça allait causer sa perte. Je vous suis fidèle, Maître, je…

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les deux combattants furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre d'entendre ce cri, et aucun n'eut le temps de faire un geste avant que l'éclair vert ne frappe le dos du traître. Il s'écroula sans vie, et Voldemort vit que derrière lui, venant juste de passer la porte, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, la baguette encore levée et le sourire satisfait étirant toujours ses lèvres.

— J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître, mais je ne le croyais pas en plus stupide. Comment a-t-il pu croire…

— Espèce d'idiote ! l'interrompit Voldemort en sentant la fureur monter en lui à grande vitesse. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

— Mais Maître, il levait sa baguette sur vous, il…

— _Endoloris_ ! Crois-tu un instant qu'il représentait le moindre danger pour moi, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier que cette Terre ait jamais vu naître ? Rogue n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte face à moi ! vociféra-t-il par-dessus les cris de douleur de Bellatrix.

— Maître, ce n'était qu'un traître, il ne méritait pas de vivre, haleta-t-elle quand il relâcha enfin le sortilège.

— Bien sûr qu'il méritait la mort, et il aurait fini par la recevoir. Mais sais-tu comment j'ai appris sa trahison, Bella ? Sais-tu ce qui m'a permis de découvrir dans quel camp était réellement Severus ?

— Non, je…

— Évidemment que tu l'ignores, idiote, puisque tu n'étais pas là ! explosa-t-il de nouveau de fureur. Rogue m'espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore depuis le début, et à cause de toi je ne saurais jamais tout ce que le vieux fou avait appris ! _Endoloris_ !

Voldemort se calma légèrement en voyant le corps de Bellatrix se convulser de nouveau de douleur. Les rumeurs qui la disaient encline à prendre autant de plaisir en recevant un Doloris qu'en le lançant n'aurait pu être plus infondées : nul ne pourrait se tromper sur la nature de ses hurlements, et encore moins les confondre avec la joie presque orgasmique qu'elle éprouvait quand c'était elle qui torturait ses victimes jusqu'à la folie.

— Nettoie-moi ça, Bella, lança-t-il en la libérant finalement. Je dois réfléchir.

— Bien, M… Maître, bégaya-t-elle en se levant difficilement.

Il devait tout de même reconnaître que Bella disposait d'un seuil de tolérance à la douleur beaucoup plus élevé que la moyenne, songea le Seigneur des Ténèbres en la regardant léviter le cadavre hors de la salle. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se relever aussi facilement après avoir reçu le maléfice Doloris. Potter avait été le seul à l'approcher, mais c'était le soir où il avait récupéré son corps, il avait encore été faible –selon ses critères personnels, du moins.

Penser à Potter lui rappela immédiatement la conversation dont il avait été témoin dans l'esprit de Rogue. Dumbledore avait été persuadé que le soir où il avait perdu son corps, il avait également perdu une part de son âme, qui s'était logée dans le corps du bébé Potter. Si le vieux fou avait raison –et compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de la "connexion" qu'il partageait avec le Survivant, Voldemort n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour éliminer cette possibilité–, il était impossible qu'il meure tant que Potter vivrait. Son pire ennemi, et même son seul véritable ennemi s'il fallait en croire la prophétie, était également sa meilleure assurance vie. Quelle délicieuse ironie. Cependant, il devait absolument s'assurer de la sécurité de ses autres Horcruxes, car il était probable que Dumbledore ait deviné, au moins en partie, leur existence. Après son journal, Voldemort ne pouvait prendre le risque de perdre d'autres parties de son âme.

Il devait également trouver un moyen de mettre Potter en sécurité tout en l'empêchant d'accomplir la prophétie. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà ordre de ne pas le toucher et de le lui laisser, mais le gamin était beaucoup trop inconscient pour prendre le risque. Il avait déjà été mordu par un Basilic, par Salazar ! Mais que faire de lui ? Il pouvait toujours l'enfermer dans un cachot, mais ce pitoyable Ordre n'aurait de cesse de lutter tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvé, et il était de toute façon risqué de le garder trop près de lui. L'envoyer à l'étranger ? Il ne possédait pas encore suffisamment d'influence hors des frontières britanniques pour cela, et quel que soit l'endroit où il l'enverrait, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'un autre traître le fasse échapper. Il ne pouvait se permettre de garder Potter captif trop longtemps.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas le tuer, car d'après toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites sur les Horcruxes vivants, la parcelle d'âme libérée devrait automatiquement revenir dans le corps de son propriétaire d'origine –c'était l'unique différence avec un Horcruxe classique, sans âme propre. Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire de Potter un Horcruxe, mais il ne comptait pas perdre un tel avantage –rien de moins qu'une immortalité sans aucune faille. Il devait envoyer un Potter dans un lieu où il pourrait mourir sans détruire le Horcruxe, un lieu où lui, Voldemort, n'existerait pas pour que son âme ne se reforme pas. Un endroit où il n'existait pas… C'était insoluble ! Lord Voldemort existait dans ce monde, et il était persuadé qu'aucune distance n'importerait si son âme cherchait à se réunir.

L'idéal serait de laisser le Horcruxe s'accoutumer au corps de Potter pour qu'il y reste fixé à la mort du gamin, mais il faudrait des décennies pour cela, des décennies pendant lesquelles le Survivant continuerait d'être une menace. Si seulement il avait eu cette idée dans sa jeunesse, il aurait pu… Voldemort interrompit ses pensées en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. La solution était-elle si simple ? Si Potter se retrouvait dans le passé, dans un passé suffisamment lointain pour que Voldemort ne soit pas encore né, et s'il mourait de manière naturelle –ou en tout cas pas à cause d'une des quelques manières de détruire un Horcruxe–, alors il était certain que le morceau d'âme continuerait d'habiter le corps mort, et aurait le temps de s'y habituer pour garantir éternellement que personne ne pourrait jamais tuer Lord Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait alors que les détails se mettaient en place à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Le rituel de Détemporalisation était horriblement complexe, mais le plan était parfait. Il suffisait d'envoyer Potter dans un endroit désertique, sans sa baguette, et il finirait par mourir de lui-même, le rendant invincible et annulant cette stupide prophétie. Il ne devait cependant pas négliger ses autres protections, car Potter avait un don pour faire échouer même les plans les plus élaborés. Il vérifierait l'état de ses Horcruxes pendant que ses Mangemorts chercheraient certains des ingrédients les plus rares dont il aurait besoin. "L'ingrédient" le plus indispensable étant bien entendu Potter lui-même, qui se croyait caché chez son oncle moldu.

Avant même qu'il ait retrouvé un corps, Queudver lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait appris chez les Weasley à propos du dénommé Dursley, et ses contacts au ministère avaient rapidement appris l'adresse de Potter dans le Surrey. Les Barrières mises en place par Dumbledore empêchaient de faire du mal au sang de Lily Potter –même en ayant emprunté ce même sang pour renaître–, mais elles arriveraient à leur terme le jour de la majorité de Potter. Cela laisserait largement le temps de préparer le rituel pour l'envoyer dans le passé. Il devrait également vérifier que la trahison de Rogue ne mettait pas en péril ses autres plans pour le ministère, et s'assurer de la sécurité de ses Horcruxes pendant ce délai. Dans quelques mois tout au plus, le monde sorcier tomberait entre ses mains, et y resterait pour l'éternité.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini de mettre son plan au point et avait envoyé quelques Mangemorts écumer le marché noir international. Il se tenait à présent avec les quelques élus à qui il avait une mission plus personnelle à confier, caressant distraitement la tête de sa Nagini. Ces trois là étaient sans doute les moins susceptibles de le trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il connaissait Jonathan Mulciber depuis les bancs de Poudlard, Queudver avait bien trop peur de lui pour s'opposer à lui, et Bella… il savait pertinemment que Bella ne rêvait de rien plus que d'être dans son lit. Lord Voldemort ne faisait confiance à personne, mais il savait que ces trois là ne feraient rien contre lui.

— Queudver, rappelle-moi ce que tu sais de l'oncle de Potter, finit-il par exiger.

— D'après les conversations que j'ai entendues chez les Weasley, il déteste Potter et le néglige autant que possible. Avant sa deuxième année, les trois plus jeunes fils ont même été obligés d'aller le chercher en voiture volante parce qu'il était séquestré dans sa chambre.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Jonathan ! Je veux que tu trouves ce Dursley, et que tu découvres tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur lui. Utilise tes connexions, fais affaire avec lui, gagne sa confiance, utilise tous les moyens nécessaires, mais je veux connaître son point faible, et en utilisant le moins de magie possible pour éviter de te faire repérer par l'Ordre.

— Si je comprends bien, Maître, vous voulez que l'oncle de Harry Potter reçoive une petite visite de Sir Jonathan ?

De nombreuses familles de Sang-purs méprisaient le choix des Mulciber de conserver des contacts avec le monde moldu, mais Voldemort avait toujours su que cela pouvait s'avérer utile, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le titre de noblesse qu'ils avaient reçu plusieurs générations auparavant pouvait grandement faciliter ses tractations avec Dursley. Et dans le cas contraire, Jonathan avait un talent rare pour le maléfice de l'Imperium.

— Exactement. Trouve comment l'atteindre, et tiens-toi prêt à intervenir dès que je t'en donnerai l'ordre. Dans peu de temps il faudra que Mr Dursley collabore avec nous. Volontairement ou non.

— À vos ordres, Maître.

— Très bien, Queudver et toi, occupez vous de ça dès maintenant. J'ai encore un mot à dire à Bella.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent avant de partir, le laissant seul avec une Bellatrix cachant à peine sa jubilation d'être en sa compagnie.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai confié, il y a de cela des années, Bella ?

— Vous voulez dire la coupe de…

— Sssilence. Oui, c'est de ça que je parle. Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si elle est toujours bien cachée là où tu l'as laissée ?

Voldemort haïssait de devoir demander des informations à quiconque, mais n'ayant jamais eu de coffre à Gringotts, il ne savait rien des procédures en vigueur à la banque. Ses connaissances de l'établissement tenu par les gobelins se réduisaient à ce qu'il avait appris en le cambriolant six ans auparavant.

— Comme je suis recherchée, ces répugnants gobelins préviendraient le ministère si je leur écrivais pour leur demander. Mais si nous attaquions Gringotts, je pourrais en profiter pour visiter mon coffre.

— Cela attirerait trop l'attention. Tu vérifieras l'état de ton coffre quand le ministère nous appartiendras. La capture de Potter est prioritaire, mais sans Dumbledore le ministère ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

— Si je peux me permettre, Maître, pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour Potter, soudainement ? Vous avez toujours dit qu'il n'était pas assez important pour se débarrasser de lui, et que nous pouvions laisser l'Ordre perdre son temps à le protéger.

— Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, le soi-disant Survivant est le dernier espoir de tous les idiots qui s'opposent à moi. Les perdre tous les deux coup sur coup leur fera définitivement perdre toute illusion de victoire. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Il ne permettrait pas qu'une autre personne, aussi fidèle lui fût-elle, apprenne l'existence de ses Horcruxes. Pas tant que le corps de Potter ne serait pas bien en sécurité enterré dans les sables du Sahara.

-~~O~~-

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et l'inquiétude de Lord Voldemort n'avait cessé de s'accentuer. Les ingrédients qu'il avait demandés avaient mis bien plus de temps à arriver qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sans les contacts de Rogue dans le marché noir. Et après cela, il avait encore fallu laisser mijoter la potion nécessaire au rituel une semaine entière pendant qu'il y ajoutait le souffle de Nundu solidifié et le sable de Retourneur de Temps. Il avait bien sûr dû préparer la mixture lui-même, puisqu'elle beaucoup trop complexe pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Il devrait activement chercher un nouveau préparateur de potions, même si en trouver un autre du calibre de Rogue serait difficile.

Mais le rituel en lui-même n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, loin de là. Voldemort s'était rendu dans la masure autrefois habitée par les Gaunt, ainsi que dans la caverne qu'il avait visitée pour la première dans son enfance, et il n'avait pu que constater la disparition de deux de ses Horcruxes. Il ne pouvait s'assurer de leur état, ou de la sécurité de la coupe ou du diadème tant que le ministère ne serait pas à lui, mais le pire scénario pouvait ne le voir plus qu'avec deux sauvegardes : Nagini et Potter. Il devenait donc d'autant plus urgent de capturer le Survivant et de l'envoyer dans le passé, et c'était pour cela qu'il faisait les cent pas en attendant le retour de Mulciber.

— Maître, salua ce dernier quelques instants plus tard en entrant dans la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy.

— Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

— Dursley a parfaitement accepté le plan, et semblait étrangement heureux de se débarrasser de son neveu. C'est peut-être Potter, mais qu'un porc de son espèce ait autant de mépris pour un membre de sa propre famille…

— A-t-il bien tout compris ? coupa impatiemment Voldemort.

Il n'avait jamais saisi la valeur que la plupart des Sang-purs accordaient à la famille. Lui-même n'en avait plus, et il ne s'en portait que mieux.

— Je m'en suis assuré par Légilimancie, Maître. Demain matin, Dursley va verser le somnifère dans le petit déjeuner de Potter, et quand celui-ci sera profondément endormi, il le mettra dans une grosse valise et l'amènera, avant d'aller travailler, au point de rendez-vous que nous avons décidé. Il me laissera la malle et la baguette de Potter, et s'attendra à recevoir cent mille livres sterling pour son effort.

— Et si l'Ordre l'interroge sur cette malle ?

— Il dira que c'est du matériel pour son travail en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux, récita diligemment Mulciber, répétant les détails du plan que son Seigneur avait mis au point. Vu son attitude depuis qu'il sait que je suis un sorcier, cela ne devrait pas sembler inhabituel.

— Bien. N'oublie pas d'utiliser la baguette de Potter pour le tuer, et de la laisser sur place. Laissons ces imbéciles du ministère se demander pourquoi leur héros a tué son oncle avant de disparaître.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, Maître, s'inclina le Mangemort. Potter sera ici avant huit heures demain matin.

Alors qu'il sortait, Voldemort relut une dernière fois les calculs arithmantiques déterminant la quantité de sable de Retourneur de temps à ajouter à la potion. Le moindre grain de trop pouvait changer la date d'arrivée de plusieurs siècles, aussi avait-il cherché les meilleurs résultats aux ASPIC d'Arithmancie parmi ses Mangemorts pour gagner du temps pendant qu'il s'occupait d'autres détails plus complexes encore. Il avait été surpris de constater que Pettigrow détenait la palme, mais les calculs étaient parfaits. À présent, tout ce qui pouvait compromettre son plan génial était une erreur du moldu. Et si cela arrivait, alors le Surrey disparaîtrait de la carte à la seconde où Potter en serait parti.

Il avait tort de s'inquiéter, cependant : le lendemain, Mulciber revint à l'heure dite en faisant léviter le corps inconscient de Harry Potter devant lui. Voldemort arracha d'un sort un petit morceau de peau à l'adolescent et l'ajouta au chaudron bouillonnant doucement devant lui. Il ordonna ensuite à Mulciber de déposer le corps au milieu de la salle, et de lui présenter sa marque des Ténèbres. Il utilisa ensuite la potion pour tracer un cercle de runes magiques autour de Potter sans faire attention à ses hommes qui entraient un par un pour se mettre en place autour de lui. Quand il se redressa, tous étaient rassemblés en silence, le masque camouflant leurs traits.

Sans leur dire un mot, il fit de Potter –ou plus exactement des vêtements qu'il portait– un Portauloin à usage unique et commença à réciter la longue et ancienne formule magique qui apporterait la touche finale au rituel. Il espérait presque qu'un nouvel espion se cache parmi eux pour pouvoir rapporter à l'Ordre la nouvelle que leur dernier espoir était perdu. Ce ne fut que quand il prononça le dernier mot de l'incantation et que Potter et le cercle de runes disparurent tous les deux dans un grand éclair de lumière qu'il s'autorisa à rompre sa concentration pour éclater d'un grand rire.

— Mes amis, vous venez d'assister à la dernière étape du plan visant à assurer définitivement mon immortalité. Plus rien ni personne ne peut plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et ceux qui essaieront comprendront une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui arrive aux ennemis de Lord Voldemort !

Ses Mangemorts applaudirent, même si peu devaient comprendre à quel point ses paroles étaient justes. Potter avait suffisamment de somnifère dans le sang pour dormir encore quelques jours, et même la physiologie plus robuste d'un sorcier ne pouvait survivre aussi longtemps sans eau en plein cœur du Sahara. Faisant apparaître un verre de vin pour chacun de ses Mangemorts, il leva le sien et proclama d'une voix qui laissait deviner l'étendue de sa jubilation :

— Portons un toast ! À mon pouvoir, au début de mon règne éternel, et à Harry Potter ! Puisse-t-il avoir profité de la fin de sa vie en Afrique de 1712 !

Voldemort savoura son vin des elfes alors que ses Mangemorts éclataient de rire autour de lui. Que la victoire avait une douce saveur.

-~~CR~~-

Vernon Dursley souffrait de graves insomnies depuis qu'il avait été menacé par des sorciers sur le quai de la gare un an auparavant, et aucune méthode médicale ne semblait en mesure de l'aider à dormir. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait surmonté son aversion de la magie et gardé une bonne partie du somnifère soigneusement caché pour le jour où il aurait le courage d'essayer. Lord Voldemort ignorait ce détail, ce qui expliquait sa légère erreur de calcul : quand Harry Potter se réveilla, il avait certes très chaud et très soif, mais il était encore assez loin de mourir de déshydratation.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et toussa en sentant à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour essayer de se relever, il remarqua à peine qu'il était couché sur du sable avant que le sol se dérobe et il tomba en roulant sur lui-même sur ce qui lui sembla être une dizaine de mètres. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, il manqua s'étouffer à cause de la poussière et parvint tant bien que mal à se relever. Il fit le point sur sa situation, et le constat n'était pas bien brillant : il avait atterri entre deux immenses dunes de sable, il transpirait à grosses gouttes sous le soleil de plomb, et il avait un mal de crâne à rendre jalouse sa cicatrice dans les meilleurs moments de Voldemort.

Harry se creusa la tête pour essayer de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre que du petit déjeuner chez les Dursley. Il avait été étonné que l'Oncle Vernon ait déjà préparé quelque chose –et surtout qu'il lui ait réservé une part–, mais ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus de la sympathie factice dont il avait bénéficié depuis que les Dursley avaient appris qu'il serait libre d'utiliser toute la magie qu'il voudrait à partir de son dix-septième anniversaire. Ses pensées lui rappelant soudain qu'il était un sorcier, Harry plongea ses mains dans ses poches et fit une découverte plus alarmante encore que tout le reste : sa baguette magique avait disparu, alors qu'il ne s'en séparait plus. Il était habillé exactement comme dans son souvenir, y compris la cape d'Invisibilité cachée sous son T-shirt trop grand, mais aucune trace de sa baguette.

Après avoir difficilement avancé d'une vingtaine de mètres, il put voir à côté des dunes l'entourant, mais n'aperçut rien d'autre qu'une immense étendue de sable s'étendant à perte de vue. Il n'avait peut-être pas été dans beaucoup de cours de Géographie depuis quelques années, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir une idée de l'endroit où il s'était retrouvé. Il avait entendu dire –probablement par Hermione– que le froid glacial de la nuit était plus dangereux dans un désert que la chaleur suffocante de la journée. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais à vue de nez il n'avait aucune chance de trouver un abri avant la nuit, et il devait vite partir d'ici. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir transplaner sans baguette, mais c'était la seule solution. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'image du Terrier et tourna sur lui-même en libérant d'un coup sa magie. Peut-être que l'Ordre pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il fut soulagé de retrouver l'impression d'être dans un tuyau en caoutchouc en train de se déplacer à grande vitesse, mais au moment où il croyait étouffer –ce qui correspondait la plupart du temps à la fin du voyage–, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Sonné par le choc, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était réapparu, et pas devant le Terrier. Le point positif était qu'il était dans une pièce aux murs de pierre, et donc qu'il allait sans doute pouvoir trouver de l'eau quelque part. Le point négatif était que trois sorciers l'entouraient, la baguette magique pointée droit sur lui alors qu'ils criaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut le réflexe de lever les bras dans un geste universel de reddition en essayant d'expliquer :

— Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

L'un des hommes, qui avaient tous les trois la peau noire comme la nuit, remarqua-t-il avec un temps de retard, se tourna vers son collègue et lui raconta quelque chose auquel Harry ne comprit qu'un seul mot : "_Anglais_", qu'il identifia comme étant du français. Remerciant mentalement Fleur d'avoir essayé de leur inculquer les bases de sa langue natale l'été précédent –ce qui n'était pas simple, Ron étant toujours sensible à son Charme de Vélane et Ginny sachant se montrer non-coopérative–, Harry intervint pour dire à peu près les seuls mots qu'il connaissait en français. À savoir pour confirmer qu'il était bel et bien anglais et qu'il ne parlait pas leur langue. Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tenir en joue, mais ça dépassait ses talents.

— Pourquoi essayer de passer frontières ? demanda celui de ses interlocuteurs qui avait reconnu sa langue avec un accent à couper au couteau.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis réveillé dans le désert et j'essayais de retourner chez moi, répondit-il lentement. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

— Ministère de la Magie du Mali. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

Harry passa ensuite un bon moment à leur expliquer qu'il ne se rappelait de rien et ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, puis au moins autant de temps à leur faire admettre qu'il n'avait pas de baguette et qu'il voulait juste retourner dans son pays. Les Aurors maliens finirent par le croire et l'emmener pour qu'il attende le prochain Portauloin international après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire poussé –heureusement, ils avaient accepté de lui donner à boire dès qu'ils avaient établi qu'il ne représentait aucun danger. Ils prirent son identité, et il fut surpris de ne provoquer aucune réaction particulière, ou même que sa cicatrice n'ait pas été reconnue plus tôt, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il attendit le départ de son Portauloin en réfléchissant à ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ne comprenait décidément rien. Le matin même, il prenait son petit déjeuner chez les Dursley, et la prochaine chose dont il se rappelait, c'était son réveil en plein cœur du Sahara, sa baguette ayant disparu entre-temps. Il aurait été facile de soupçonner Voldemort, mais pourquoi le mage noir ne l'aurait pas tué sur-le-champ, au lieu de l'expédier sur un autre continent ? Mais qui d'autre aurait eu le pouvoir de l'atteindre derrière les protections dressées par Dumbledore lui-même ? Les sorts avaient-ils disparu à la mort du vieux mage ? Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens, et il n'était pas plus avancé quand son Portauloin international finit par partir. Son voyage ne fut pas meilleur que ses précédentes expériences avec les Portauloins, voire même pire compte tenu de sa longueur.

— Portauloin numéro 29PPQ 88-5 en provenance du Mali, entendit-il en arrivant, daté du 5 août 1976 à dix-huit heures vingt-trois, heure anglaise. Un voyageur parti, un arrivé, tout est en ordre. Veuillez dégager l'aire d'arrivée pour le prochain Portauloin, s'il-vous-plait.

Il y avait un autre léger détail que Lord Voldemort ignorait.

-~~CR~~-

Peter souriait comme tous ses camarades Mangemorts après la réussite du plan de leur Maître, mais pas pour la même raison qu'eux. Il avait toujours eu une dette envers Harry Potter, non seulement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie quand Sirius l'avait retrouvé, mais surtout parce que c'était sa faute si le Gryffondor avait grandi orphelin. Il savait que le plus cher désir de Harry était de pouvoir enfin connaître sa famille –Ron et lui en avaient parlé quand ils étaient en première année–, alors quand le Maître lui avait prêté son exemplaire de _Le Futur dans le Passé : Une Quête d'Éternité_ en lui demandant de déterminer la quantité de sable nécessaire à envoyer un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans au moins deux cents ans dans le passé, il avait vu une opportunité.

Son point fort à l'école avait toujours été l'Arithmancie, il n'avait donc pas eu trop de mal à calculer la quantité de sable à ajouter ensuite pour modifier l'époque de destination de Harry. Il s'était introduit, sous forme de rat, dans la salle surprotégée où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé reposer sa potion, et avait ajouté les ingrédients nécessaires sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne savait pas si cela suffirait à garantir la survie de Harry, mais il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le jeune homme à accomplir son rêve. Peter considérait que sa dette était remboursée, à présent.

-~~CR~~-

Lucy paya le hibou de la _Gazette_ et s'apprêtait à tendre le journal à son père quand elle vit le gros titre et qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise.

_DÉCOUVERTE MACABRE À LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY :_

_HARRY POTTER, UN MANGEMORT EN HABITS DE HÉROS ?_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_L'émoi fut grand hier au ministère de la Magie quand Arabella Figg, une Cracmolle habitant non loin de l'adresse d'été du Survivant, a rapporté la disparition de Harry Potter ainsi que de son oncle, chez qui il était hébergé depuis la mort tragique de ses parents. Les Aurors se sont immédiatement rendus sur place et ont rapidement constaté qu'en effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du jeune héros dans la maison._

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie ?

— Papa, c'est horrible, Harry a disparu ! Et la _Gazette_ dit que c'est peut-être un Mangemort !

— Fais-moi voir ça.

Lucy montra le journal à son père, espérant de tout cœur qu'il lui dirait que ce n'était qu'une farce et que Harry allait bien. Il le regarda à peine un instant avant de le lui prendre des mains pour le lire. Elle ne put se retenir longtemps et posa la question qui la tenaillait après seulement quelques instants :

— Ce n'est pas vrai, hein Papa ? Harry n'est pas un Mangemort, hein ?

— Bien sûr que non. C'est Rita Skeeter qui a écrit ça, il ne faut pas faire attention. Le grand héros en armure scintillante de ma petite fille ne peut pas être un méchant, non ? la taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Papa ! lui reprocha-t-elle en baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle rougissait.

Elle réalisa cependant qu'il avait raison : elle n'avait vu Harry Potter que dans la salle commune à Poudlard, mais tout le monde à l'école savait que c'était un héros, même les deuxièmes années comme elle. Et les héros ne devenaient pas des Mangemorts, surtout les héros aussi beaux que Harry, songea-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

_Les Aurors ont bien entendu mené leur enquête aux alentours de la ville, et ont pu déterminer que le jeune Potter était parti hier matin en compagnie de son oncle Mr Vernon Dursley quand ce dernier est allé travailler. On ignore encore les raisons pour lesquelles le Survivant aurait voulu faire cela, mais en suivant leur piste les représentants du ministère sont arrivés dans un lieu abandonné, un vieux bâtiment moldu inutilisé depuis plusieurs années. Là, ils découvrirent le corps sans vie de Mr Dursley, le pauvre homme ayant succombé au sort de la Mort. La baguette ayant servi à l'assassinat se trouvait négligemment abandonnée à côté du corps, et l'enquête a par la suite montré que c'était celle de Harry Potter._

_Bien entendu, on penserait immédiatement à un complot pour faire accuser le Survivant : qui serait assez stupide pour laisser l'arme du crime en pleine vue ? Mais en poussant la réflexion plus loin, quel sorcier abandonnerait sa baguette magique en des temps aussi troublés ? Il est de "notoriété publique" que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait du jeune Potter sa cible prioritaire, alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas son corps qu'on a retrouvé, s'il est à présent sans défense ? Nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu à cœur de ne pas cacher cette victoire._

_À moins que la victoire ne soit justement le fait que Harry Potter soit toujours en vie et ait réussi à berner le monde sorcier tout entier. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que la propre tante de Potter, anéantie par le chagrin, ont témoigné que le jeune homme haïssait sa famille moldue. « Ce monstre nous a toujours détestés, malgré tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui, nous dit-elle. Il y a deux ans, il a utilisé son horrible m…magie sur mon Duddlynouchet et encore deux ans avant, il avait gonflé ma belle-sœur comme un ballon ! »_

— Cette espèce de sale face de jument décérébrée !

— Ron ! réprimanda sa mère, mais elle ne semblait pas moins en colère que son plus jeune fils.

— C'est vrai, maman ! Il a sauvé son cousin des Détraqueurs, il aurait mieux fait de le laisser se faire embrasser ! Et cette grosse truie de Skeeter, comment peut-elle accuser Harry alors qu'il s'est fait enlever ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, intervint Bill qui passait beaucoup de temps au Terrier en préparation du mariage. L'Ordre tout entier est en train de retourner le pays à la recherche de Harry, on finira par le retrouver.

— Va dire ça à Ginny, marmonna son frère, pensant à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis que Hestia Jones avait annoncé la disparition de Harry.

_Tout héros qu'il soit considéré par la plupart de nos compatriotes, Potter n'en est pourtant pas à sa première suspicion d'acte criminel. Outre les accusations rappelées par sa tante, et pour lesquelles l'administration Fudge l'a à chaque fois disculpé sans aucune conséquence, il ne faut pas oublier que Potter a pris pour habitude d'être le seul témoin de morts plus que suspectes. Personne n'a jamais pu confirmer que c'était bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était responsable de la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory (alors principal concurrent de Potter lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers) le soir de son retour, ni expliquer comment Potter, qui n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, a pu se tirer sans une égratignure des griffes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et de ses Mangemorts._

_Plus récemment, Potter a de nouveau été bien prompt à accuser Severus Rogue du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Il est étrange de constater que dans les deux cas, Potter a fait montre de beaucoup d'empressement à mettre en cause un de ses ennemis reconnus alors même qu'il était le seul présent sur les lieux. Il faut espérer que les Aurors à sa recherche sauront trouver le Fléreur parmi les chats de gouttière et ne se laisseront pas aveugler par l'aura du héros national._

Rufus Scrimgeour reposa la _Gazette du Sorcier_, l'air sombre. Cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir d'autoriser la publication de telles inepties sur Potter –il fallait vraiment être idiot pour imaginer qu'il rejoigne Voldemort ou qu'il en soit désormais à son troisième assassinat–, mais cela valait mieux que l'alternative. Le gamin avait trouvé le moyen de se faire enlever, et il était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait pas l'annoncer comme ça à la population, cela ruinerait le moral du peuple. Or le moral du peuple était à peu près tout ce qui lui permettait de garder son poste et de continuer à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans le pire des cas, si le corps de Potter était retrouvé, la peine du sorcier lambda serait atténuée après avoir haï quelques temps le Survivant. Il ferait un discours pour déplorer le stratagème de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et s'en servirait pour remotiver le monde sorcier. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve une nouvelle figure de proue pour cristalliser tous leurs espoirs, et si possible quelqu'un qui ne soit pas _l'homme de Dumbledore_, cette fois. Ce n'était pas simple de gouverner en temps de guerre…

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui fait un peu office de prologue ! Ça vous a plu ?<p>

Quelques petites infos pour la suite : non, il n'y aura pas de passage sur ce qui se passe dans le présent (ou dans le futur, ça dépend comment on se place), et non il n'y aura pas de PDV récurrent dans cette fic à part celui de Harry. Peut-être une ou deux scènes par-ci par-là, mais rien du genre de Cloé dans l'Âme (snif). En tout cas si je ne change pas d'avis ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2, où l'histoire commence à bouger !

Goten Askil

PS : Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions/commentaires/suggestions/remarques/insultes/conseils, je suis preneur ! Bon, pas trop pour les insultes, quand même ^^


	2. Thomas Paret

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de commencer à lire) sont à moi et ces ingrats ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et merci d'avoir lu ! Doublement merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire d'ailleurs. Cette fois, on est à Poudlard pour que Harry cherche de l'aide et fasse le point sur sa situation. Pour répondre aux questions les plus fréquentes, je reprends dans cette fic le même concept de voyage temporel que dans le tome 3 du canon : une ligne temporelle unique, donc pas de dimensions parallèles, et _a priori_ impossible de changer le passé, comme ce sera expliqué plus en détail dans ce chapitre. Et concernant Peter, comme le premier chapitre le laissait présager, ne vous attendez pas à un espèce de Dudley nain larbin de James et Sirius. Peter adolescent était un maraudeur, rien de plus et rien de moins. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à merlin et babette pour leurs reviews. merlin, tel que je le vois, la réaction première quand tu es trahi es plutôt de te mettre en colère (à court terme en tout cas).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Thomas Paret<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry quitta le ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs, encore abasourdi de ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle d'arrivée de son Portauloin. L'employé du Département des transports l'avait mis dehors avant qu'il ait eu le temps de vérifier que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours, mais Harry avait pu voir la date de la <em>Gazette<em> qu'il lisait, et cela avait confirmé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. En plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il traversait le ministère sans que _personne_ ne s'arrête pour lui serrer la main en fixant sa cicatrice –tout comme au Mali, c'était très loin de le déranger mais c'était quand même déconcertant. Il en déduisit donc que soit le ministère tout entier lui faisait une énorme blague, soit il avait mystérieusement été transporté vingt ans dans le passé et quelques milliers de kilomètres au sud. Et chaque minute qui passait sans que quelqu'un ne surgisse en criant "Surprise !" rendait la première hypothèse un peu moins probable.

Heureusement, le quartier où était situé le ministère était toujours –ou déjà, selon les points de vue– aussi peu fréquenté qu'à son époque, et personne ne se demanda donc ce qu'il faisait debout tout seul au milieu de la rue pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se rappela brusquement l'idée fugitive et irréalisable qu'il avait eue après la mort de Dumbledore : utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour changer le passé et le sauver. Il savait bien sûr que c'était impossible –Hermione lui avait assez souvent répété que le temps ne coulait qu'une fois et qu'on ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ revenir en arrière, et de toute façon ils avaient détruit tout le stock de Retourneurs du ministère deux un an plus tôt–, mais l'idée était restée dans un coin de son esprit. Maintenant qu'il était mystérieusement arrivé dans le passé, Dumbledore était _vivant_, donc il devrait pouvoir l'aider.

Jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul, Harry enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité –bénissant une nouvelle fois son directeur de lui avoir conseillé de la garder constamment sur lui– et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il vacilla à l'arrivée, pris de vertige, et ne se rappela que trop tard les avertissements de Wilkie Tycross sur la difficulté des transplanages longue distance. Quand son rythme cardiaque fut à peu près revenu à la normale, il se demanda comment s'introduire dans le château alors qu'on était en plein été et opta pour le passage entre la Cabane Hurlante et le Saule Cogneur. Il n'avait pas de baguette pour ouvrir le passage de la sorcière borgne, donc c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.

Songeant subitement que rien n'assurait que Dumbledore soit au château au début du mois d'août, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours emprunter un hibou à la volière pour le contacter au besoin, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer la poste. Toujours sous sa cape, Harry entra dans la Cabane Hurlante en brisant une des rares fenêtres jusque-là encore intacte, et trouva que la masure semblait presque habitable sans les dix centimètres de poussière qui recouvraient tout la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Sans réfléchir plus en profondeur à ce que ce détail pouvait signifier, il retrouva rapidement la trappe qui dissimulait le tunnel vers le parc et se dirigea vers Poudlard.

À présent à l'abri des regards, il retira sa cape et profita du trajet pour se demander comment il s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver vingt ans en arrière alors que tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir pris son petit déjeuner chez les Dursley. Harry avait dû s'évanouir pour une raison ou une autre, parce qu'il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre avant son réveil dans le désert. L'oncle Vernon avait eu l'air bizarre, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était incapable, c'était de l'envoyer dans le passé. La solution évidente aurait été de blâmer Voldemort, mais comment aurait-il fait pour l'atteindre derrière les protections autour de Privet Drive ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable l'envoyer en 1976 alors qu'il suffisait de le tuer pour se débarrasser de la menace de la prophétie ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

— Mr Potter ? Que faites-vous là ?

Harry sursauta violemment en se retournant, sa main plongeant vers sa poche de pantalon avant de se souvenir qu'il était désarmé. Il devait avoir machinalement appuyé sur le nœud de racines du Saule Cogneur et traversé le parc pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, parce que ses pas l'avaient amené dans le hall d'entrée de l'école sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et c'était là qu'il avait été surpris. Le choc passé, il réalisa qui se trouvait en face de lui et ce qu'il lui avait dit. La personne qu'il était venu voir était justement là, en train de lui sourire aimablement en sortant de la Grande Salle.

— Professeur Dumbledore ? fit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à un certain éclair vert au sommet d'une certaine tour. Vous… vous me reconnaissez ?

— Bien entendu. Je ne suis pas encore sénile au point d'oublier si facilement le nouveau détenteur du record de retenues récoltées en une année scolaire.

Sur le coup, Harry ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas encore né, donc comment Dumbledore pouvait-il… La vérité le frappa alors avec la force d'un Éruptif en pleine charge. Bien sûr, Dumbledore devait le confondre avec son père ! S'il était en 1976, d'après les dates des photos qu'il y avait dans l'album offert par Hagrid, James et les autres étaient en vacances d'été après avoir passé leurs BUSE et en attendant de rentrer en sixième année. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser tout de suite ? Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, tous étaient encore en vie, heureux, pas encore touchés par la guerre !

— Mr Potter ? appela le professeur. James ?

— Je ne suis pas James Potter, lâcha Harry.

— Vraiment ? Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dites, il est vrai que James est un peu plus petit que vous, et que ses lunettes ne sont pas aussi rondes que les vôtres, fit Dumbledore d'un ton léger, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Voudriez-vous bien dans ce cas me dire qui vous êtes, et comment vous avez fait pour entrer sans que je m'en aperçoive alors que je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais vu mettre un pied à Poudlard ?

Harry déglutit en distinguant la pointe d'acier qu'il y avait dans la voix et dans le regard du directeur. Il était vrai qu'en pleine guerre, il devait se méfier des intrusions dans son école.

— Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire, mais je suis le fils de James, et je suis venu vous demander de l'aide pour rentrer à mon époque.

— Je vois, répondit lentement le directeur sans le quitter de son regard perçant. Que diriez-vous de venir discuter dans mon bureau ? Vous me semblez avoir une histoire longue et fort intéressante à me raconter.

Harry soupira de soulagement et suivit Dumbledore sur le chemin qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à se dépêtrer de cette nouvelle situation impossible, ça ne pouvait être qu'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci prononça joyeusement le mot de passe –"Ballongomme"–, toute trace de sa précédente tension envolée, et, une fois dans le bureau, l'invita à s'asseoir. En entrant, Harry caressa Fumseck le phénix par habitude, l'oiseau le regardant comme étonné mais sans montrer de signe d'hostilité. Il s'assit ensuite et déclina d'un signe de tête les bonbons qui lui étaient proposés en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que le portrait de son interlocuteur actuel était accroché au mur avec les autres directeurs décédés la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

— Bien, et si vous me racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé exactement, à présent ? entama Dumbledore en croisant les mains devant son visage. Faites attention à m'en dire le moins possible sur le futur, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici et je ne suis pas censé être au courant des évènements avant qu'ils ne surviennent.

— Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner chez mon oncle, et d'un seul coup c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans le désert, et en essayant de transplaner j'ai été attiré au ministère du Mali. Après m'être expliqué ils m'ont trouvé un Portauloin international, et j'ai appris en arrivant quelle année on était. J'ai aussitôt transplané ici.

— Comment êtes-vous entré dans l'enceinte du château ?

— Par le passage de la Cabane Hurlante, répondit Harry.

— Je vois, vous avez donc hérité de la curiosité familiale, marmonna le vieux directeur pour lui-même. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel avant votre "trou noir", dans votre présent ?

— L'oncle Vernon était un peu étrange, mais c'est un moldu et il ne… _fréquente_ pas de sorcier, donc il ne peut pas m'avoir envoyé ici. Ou maintenant, je ne sais pas comment il faut dire.

— En effet, cela parait difficile que ce monsieur soit impliqué s'il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Cela vous dérangerait-il de me montrer votre dernier souvenir de votre époque, s'il ne contient rien de vital pour le futur ? Un détail vous aura peut-être échappé, et en matière de magie temporelle, chaque détail est important.

— Si vous voulez, accepta Harry. Vous voulez utiliser la Légilimancie ?

— Je préfèrerais une Pensine, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Il y aura moins de chances que je voie par inadvertance un autre souvenir plus révélateur.

Harry songea un instant à ce qui se passerait si Dumbledore voyait à travers ses yeux la scène qui s'était déroulée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il n'aurait rien aimé plus que d'ouvrir les yeux du directeur sur les véritables allégeances de Rogue, mais trois années supplémentaires d'étude de la magie lui avaient au moins appris qu'on ne jouait pas avec le Temps. Les ramifications que pourraient avoir une telle révélation maintenant étaient simplement ahurissantes et le dépassaient totalement. Mais quand même, imaginer Rogue reconnu comme le traître qu'il était l'aida à se calmer et à se concentrer sur la situation présente.

— C'est d'accord, répondit-il, mais je ne sais pas comment mettre un souvenir dans une Pensine. Et je… ma baguette est restée à mon époque, je crois. Ou alors je l'ai peut-être perdue dans le désert avant de me réveiller, mais en tout cas je ne l'ai plus.

— Ce n'est pas très important dans l'immédiat, j'avais de toute façon l'intention de lancer le sortilège à votre place, puisqu'il nécessite un certain niveau de Légilimancie. Si jamais votre séjour venait à se prolonger, nous nous occuperons plus tard de vous trouver une baguette de remplacement.

Harry ne fut pas particulièrement rassuré d'apprendre que même Dumbledore considérait l'hypothèse où il devrait attendre un certain temps avant de retourner d'où il venait, mais le directeur attendait, la baguette levée, donc il se concentra le plus fort qu'il put sur la scène du matin. Il fit un signe de tête au directeur pour signifier qu'il était prêt, et sentit une sorte de picotement là où la substance argentée sortit de son crâne, picotement qui persista quelques instants après que Dumbledore l'ait déposée dans la Pensine.

— Après vous, je vous en prie, invita le directeur, et Harry plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il se sentit basculer, comme à chaque fois, et bientôt Dumbledore atterrit à côté de lui dans la cuisine des Dursley. Vernon avait déjà servi le petit déjeuner de tout le monde et les trois Dursley étaient déjà assis quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

— Merci, dit-il lentement quand Vernon posa une assiette de bacon devant lui, son visage montrant clairement son étonnement de voir une telle politesse.

Harry vit Dumbledore se pencher pour examiner l'assiette alors que son lui du souvenir buvait une gorgée de jus d'orange. Cette fois, il remarqua que les trois Dursley semblaient le dévorer du regard avec plusieurs degrés de discrétion, et il en déduisit que quelque chose clochait définitivement. Le Harry du souvenir venait à peine d'avaler la moitié de sa tranche de bacon qu'il tomba le nez dans son assiette alors que le souvenir devenait totalement noir. Le Harry de la Pensine se sentit alors tiré vers le haut, et se retrouva bientôt de nouveau debout dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci s'asseyant d'un air pensif.

— Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué sur le moment, mais j'ai reconnu l'odeur d'un somnifère sans saveur et très efficace dans votre verre de jus. Si je devais hasarder une hypothèse, je dirais que votre famille a été placée sous Impérium pour vous faire boire ce somnifère, puis a permis à des sorciers de vous envoyer dans le passé d'une manière que j'ignore pour l'instant.

Harry n'était pas certain que les Dursley aient eu besoin d'un Impérium pour se débarrasser de lui, leur demander gentiment aurait sans doute suffi.

— C'est sûrement un coup de Voldemort, opina-t-il quand même en réfléchissant à voix haute, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas…

— S'il-vous-plaît, Mr Potter, ne révélez rien sur le futur, l'arrêta Dumbledore en levant la main devant lui. Il est primordial que vous ne fassiez rien qui puisse changer mes décisions dans le futur, si vous voulez éviter de créer un paradoxe temporel.

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé sans vous parler du futur ! fit Harry, frustré et commençant un peu à paniquer.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, vous étiez inconscient lors de votre voyage, donc je doute que vous ayez beaucoup d'informations à apporter sur la façon dont on s'y est pris pour vous envoyer à cette époque.

— C'est si important que ça, de toute façon ? Vous ne pouvez pas me lancer un sort de Retour vers le futur ou quelque chose comme ça et on n'en parle plus ?

— Je le ferais de bon cœur si un tel sortilège existait, mais il faut absolument savoir comment vous êtes arrivé si nous voulons avoir une chance d'inverser le processus sans endommager l'espace-temps. Je vais faire des recherches sur les différentes méthodes qui ont pu être utilisées, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, donc en attendant je vous propose de rester au château quelques temps, dans des quartiers de professeurs inutilisés. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot, dépité d'apprendre que Dumbledore ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il suivit le directeur vers des appartements dissimulés derrière une armoire au même étage que son bureau, écouta distraitement le vieux sorcier lui dire de faire comme chez lui, et s'écroula sur le lit.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

-~~CR~~-

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer était pour le moins singulier, et sa présence une nouvelle source d'inquiétude dont il se serait volontiers dispensé en ces temps troublés. Il était un peu plus versé que ce qu'il avait bien voulu laissé voir en matière de magie temporelle, mais il n'avait connaissance d'aucun moyen de voyager aussi loin dans le passé sans être consentant –ou a fortiori conscient. Cela l'amenait donc à penser que le jeune Mr Potter avait été la victime de magie noire, et donc par extension qu'il n'était pas forcément en sécurité là d'où il venait.

Albus interrompit cette ligne de pensées en fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir ce qui avait pu arriver dans le passé du jeune homme, cela pourrait perturber ses réactions futures et changer le cours du temps, avec des conséquences cataclysmiques. Il fallait absolument refréner cette curiosité qui le poussait à se demander pourquoi Mr Potter vivait avec ces gens et, surtout, comment le regard d'un être si jeune pouvait être aussi plein de maturité que de souffrance.

— Pourquoi semblez-vous si perturbé, Dumbledore ? demanda l'un des portraits de directeur. Il est illégal de voyager dans le temps sans permis du ministère, alors remettez-le aux Aurors et n'en parlons plus.

— Phineas, vous savez bien que les Aurors se contenteraient de l'enfermer dans une cellule d'Azkaban alors qu'il n'est strictement pour rien dans son transfert.

— Et vous le croyez sur parole par principe ou parce qu'il dit être le petit-fils de votre ami Walter ? persifla l'ancien Serpentard.

En réalité, Albus s'était servi d'une forme passive de Légilimancie pour s'assurer que son visiteur du futur ne lui mentait pas, mais il n'était pas particulièrement fier de cette pratique et ne s'en vanta donc pas.

— Ce n'est pas votre problème, Dumbledore, continua le professeur Black devant son manque de réaction. Vous avez déjà une école et une guerre à gérer en même temps, laissez donc le ministère s'occuper de votre délinquant temporel.

— Bien sûr que c'est mon problème, Phineas. Ce jeune homme est en âge d'aller à l'école, il est donc techniquement un élève de Poudlard, quelle que soit son époque. Il est donc de ma responsabilité, en tant que directeur de cet établissement, d'assurer sa sécurité et de l'aider à retourner chez lui.

— Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir trop de travail.

Le sombre Serpentard referma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil alors que son ancien élève recommençait à réfléchir à son problème. Il ne savait pas comment renvoyer le jeune Potter à son époque, mais il était certain que ses recherches seraient très longues à aboutir, surtout avec la guerre qui mobilisait beaucoup de son temps et de ses ressources. La priorité était donc de trouver une nouvelle identité que Mr Potter pourrait utiliser tant qu'il serait ici. En effet, James Potter serait sans aucun doute ravi d'apprendre qu'il aurait un jour un fils possédant de vibrants yeux verts, mais beaucoup moins ravi du paradoxe temporel qui découlerait à coup sûr de cette révélation. Ayant décidé ce qu'il convenait de faire, Albus se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son âtre personnel. Il avait quelques coups de Cheminette à passer.

-~~CR~~-

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par l'ouverture de sa porte. Par réflexe, sa main plongea vers sa table de nuit, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse l'intrus comme le professeur Dumbledore, qui le regardait d'un air légèrement étonné. D'abord choqué de voir son directeur revenu à la vie, tout lui revint en mémoire : le somnifère, le désert, le Portauloin, et l'arrivée à Poudlard où il était confondu avec son père. Son père vivant et sur le point de rentrer en sixième année avec ses amis. Ce dernier détail fut suffisant pour balayer les dernières traces de somnolence.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mangé ce que les elfes de maison vous ont apporté ? s'enquit Dumbledore en désignant un plateau de sandwiches sur la table que Harry n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

— J'ai dû m'endormir, je n'avais pas vu. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? questionna-t-il à son tour, plein d'espoir.

— Malheureusement, je doute que des recherches sur un sujet aussi complexe que celui-ci puissent ne me prendre que quelques heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra, mais je vous ai fabriqué une nouvelle identité que vous pourrez utiliser jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez repartir.

Harry se rembrunit instantanément. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'il rejoigne son époque pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes !

— Voici une petite biographie que je vous ai préparée pour que vous rentriez dans la peau du personnage, si je puis dire. Vous vous appelez désormais Thomas Paret et étiez jusqu'à présent élève à l'académie Beauxbâtons. Tous les détails sont là-dedans, je vous laisse lire, dit-il en déposant un rouleau de parchemin. Il y a également quelques informations sur la France sorcière en général, si jamais on vous pose des questions. Il faudra que nous changions votre apparence, pour éviter qu'on ne vous confonde avec votre père. On peut vous distinguer l'un de l'autre en regardant attentivement, mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et cela ne manquerait pas de soulever des questions gênantes. Avez-vous des préférences particulières ?

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'avalanche d'informations, si bien qu'il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'on lui posait une question. Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire, les yeux pétillants, sans le presser.

— Je… Des préférences ? Comment ça ?

— Je ne pense pas que de grands changements soient nécessaires, mais changer votre couleur de cheveux, vos yeux et un peu la forme de votre visage devrait suffire. Peut-être également vous mettre des lentilles de contacts à la place vos lunettes et changer de coiffure.

— Je ne peux pas garder mes yeux ?

C'était idiot, mais ses yeux étaient pratiquement la seule chose que Harry tenait de sa mère à part les insultes de la tante Pétunia et le bref souvenir de Rogue –qui n'était pas quelque chose de très positif pour ne rien arranger. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce lien.

— Si vous y tenez vraiment, pourquoi pas. La plupart des gens ne font réellement attention à la couleur des yeux des autres que quand ils les regardent attentivement, cela ne devrait pas trop éveiller les soupçons. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais vous demander de vous lever. Ce sera plus pratique si vous êtes à la même hauteur que moi.

— Vous voulez le faire maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour que vous ayez le plus de temps possible pour vous y habituer. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ne vous reconnaissiez pas en croisant votre reflet, n'est-ce pas ? déclara jovialement Dumbledore.

Harry se leva avec hésitation, résigné. Il se rappelait des leçons sur la métamorphose humaine, l'an passé, et les sensations n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables, à ce qu'il se souvenait. En effet, quand le directeur commença à pointer sa baguette sur différentes parties de son visage, il sentit des picotements agaçants un peu partout : dans son nez, sur son front, ses joues, partout sur son crâne. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux –en termes de "picotements", sa cicatrice l'avait habitué à bien pire–, mais ça lui donnait une envie irrépressible de se gratter toute la figure pour faire passer les démangeaisons. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs dès que Dumbledore eut baissé sa baguette, faisant doucement glousser le directeur.

Harry se demanda distraitement si les Métamorphomages subissaient la même gêne quand ils modifiaient leur apparence. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Tonks, un de ces jours.

— Désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? commenta le directeur. Ne vous en faites pas, d'après mon expérience, l'effet se sent beaucoup moins les fois suivantes.

— Les fois suivantes ? s'inquiéta Harry, remarquant du même coup que sa voix était légèrement différente.

— Si jamais il y en a besoin. Comme, pardonnez mon manque de modestie, je suis relativement puissant, ces sortilèges devraient tenir environ deux mois. Si besoin est, vous reviendrez dans mon bureau toutes les six semaines environ pour les relancer.

— D'accord, acquiesça Harry en essayant de ne pas penser au scénario dans lequel il avait besoin de relancer ces sortilèges plusieurs fois. Je peux voir ce que ça donne ?

— Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir à main d'un ample mouvement de baguette et le lui tendit. Harry se regarda dedans et vit tout de suite que le directeur avait eu raison : sans un peu de temps pour s'habituer, il aurait à coup sûr été surpris. Son nez était plus long qu'avant, ses joues un peu moins creusées, ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts –trop pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs épis habituels–, son front plus large et ses oreilles d'une forme un peu différente. Les détails étaient subtils, mais pris dans leur ensemble, il n'y avait plus que ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux qui lui rappelaient son vrai visage.

— Curieuse cicatrice que vous avez là, signala d'ailleurs Dumbledore. Vous devez y être habitué, parce que je ne suis pas parvenu à la faire se résorber. J'ai été obligé de mettre en place un sortilège d'Illusion.

_Si vous saviez_, songea Harry.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il à voix haute. Et pour mes cheveux ? Vous ne vouliez pas changer la couleur ?

— En effet, mais le plus efficace pour cela est d'utiliser une potion de Repigmentation Pilaire. J'en ai commandé une qui devrait arriver demain. Vous devrez la boire demain soir, prendre une douche pour bien rincer, et le lendemain tout aura repoussé de la nouvelle couleur. Une petite potion très ingénieuse.

— Repoussé ? Vous voulez dire…

— Que la potion fait tomber tous les poils de votre corps pour les faire tous réapparaître de la même, nouvelle couleur, compléta le directeur, visiblement amusé de voir Harry déglutir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, on compte moins d'un cas sur mille où la calvitie généralisée se poursuit plus d'une journée.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement rassurant si Harry songeait au nombre de _cas_ qui survivaient au sortilège de la Mort, qui parlaient Fourchelang ou qui se retrouvaient à une époque où ils étaient plus vieux que leurs parents. Harry espérait vraiment que, pour une fois, les choses allaient se passer normalement pour lui.

— Vous resterez ensuite quelques jours à Poudlard pour vous habituer à votre nouvelle identité. Ensuite, vous passerez le reste de l'été au _Chaudron Baveur_.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent, signala Harry, gêné.

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'école peut fournir une bourse aux élèves dans le besoin, vous n'aurez qu'à rembourser quand vous serez revenu à votre époque. Je vous la donnerai en même temps que votre liste de fournitures, et je m'arrangerai avec Tom, le barman. Pour votre baguette, nous irons également demain en acheter une chez un fabricant français.

— Pourquoi pas Ollivander ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que vous receviez la même qu'à vos onze ans. Garrick s'en rappellerait et, à moins qu'il ne vous ait dit quelque chose à ce sujet, il est plus prudent d'éviter le problème.

Harry secoua la tête, Ollivander lui avait dit beaucoup de choses étonnantes sur sa baguette quand il l'avait achetée, mais pas qu'elle avait brièvement appartenue à un dénommé Paret. Mais en même temps, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait que Harry n'irait pas le voir à cette époque, donc en quelque sorte il avait lui-même provoqué le non-achat de la baguette de houx en 1976. À moins que ce ne soit Harry, en décidant de ne pas mentir à Dumbledore à l'instant, qui soit la cause de l'achat de sa baguette dans le futur et donc du fait qu'il soit obligé d'aller à l'étranger maintenant ? Toute cette histoire de voyage temporel et de causalité commençait à lui faire mal à la tête…

— Parfait, reprit le directeur, dans ce cas je vous conseille de commencer à lire votre biographie, Mr Paret. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour vous habituer à votre nouveau vous. Ah, j'oubliais, s'arrêta-t-il avant de passer la porte. En quelle année étiez-vous à Poudlard ?

— Je viens de finir ma s… cinquième année, à Gryffondor. J'ai reçu mes résultats de BUSE la semaine dernière.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un œil perçant et Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'il avait vu clair à travers son mensonge. Il fit de son mieux pour garder l'air naturel en ignorant l'emballement de son cœur à cause du stress, surtout quand le vieux sorcier reprit d'un ton neutre :

— Il y a encore une dernière chose que vous devez savoir, Mr Paret. Pour des raisons de cohérence entre les voyages temporels aller et retour, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, il sera impossible de vous renvoyer au moment exact d'où vous êtes parti. Pour faire court, le temps que vous passerez ici ne pourra pas être rattrapé et repoussera d'autant la date à laquelle vous rejoindrez votre époque.

— Vous voulez dire que ce sera comme si le temps s'était écoulé normalement sans que je sois là, c'est ça ? J'aurai juste… disparu pendant un moment ?

— On peut l'exprimer comme ça. Très bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Mr Paret. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, le mot de passe de mon bureau est toujours "Ballongomme".

— Merci, au revoir, professeur.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de mentir sur son année, mais quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé, il s'était rappelé que ses parents allaient entrer en sixième année et avait répondu automatiquement. S'il pouvait avoir la moindre chance de les rencontrer, il en avait le droit, non ?

-~~O~~-

Ce ne fut qu'un bon moment après le départ du directeur, alors qu'il lisait le dossier sur sa nouvelle vie, que Harry réalisa vraiment tout ce que signifiait l'existence même de ce dossier. Dumbledore n'avait pas une seule fois émis l'hypothèse de réussir à trouver une solution avant la rentrée, par contre il avait préparé tout le nécessaire pour que Harry rejoigne les cours au besoin : il avait même demandé à Madame Maxime, apparemment déjà directrice de Beauxbâtons, de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation pour son "ancien élève".

Il semblait donc qu'il allait passer plusieurs mois à cette époque, plusieurs mois pendant lesquels il ne pourrait strictement rien faire parce qu'il ne fallait pas changer le passé. Il lui sembla momentanément être revenu en troisième année et entendre Hermione lui répéter avec exaspération "qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas changer le passé, car le temps coulait de façon unique et que le passé était déjà arrivé et qu'essayer de le changer ne ferait que créer un grave paradoxe spatio-temporel".

Ou quelque chose comme ça, Harry n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté ce jour-là. Il n'y comprenait toujours rien, mais y repenser aujourd'hui lui rappela à quel point ses amis lui manquaient. Étaient-ils en train de le chercher partout ? Ou bien Voldemort, le champ libre maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ni Dumbledore, ni Élu prophétisé pour le ralentir, avait-il déjà conquis le monde sorcier ? Qui pouvait s'opposer, s'il restait bloqué vingt ans dans le passé sans pouvoir détruire les Horcruxes ? Parce qu'il pouvait essayer autant qu'il le voulait, détruire les Horcruxes avant Halloween 1981 _risquait_ de changer les choses, donc ce serait impossible. C'était comme en troisième année, il ne pouvait pas capturer Pettigrow parce que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça la "première fois".

Mais en même temps, réfléchit-il en repensant justement à cette même soirée trois ans auparavant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'intervenir en lançant son Patronus. Il n'avait rien _changé_ à proprement parler, puisqu'il était le seul à avoir vu comment les choses s'étaient passées au départ, mais il avait quand même fait quelque chose. S'il trouvait les Horcruxes dans le passé mais que personne ne s'en rendait compte, est-ce que ça ne ferait pas la même chose ? De cette façon, quand il reviendrait à son époque, sa tâche serait un peu plus facile et Voldemort, un peu plus proche de la mortalité.

Mais par où commencer ? Les seuls Horcruxes qu'il connaissait étaient ceux qu'il ne devait pas toucher : le journal devrait rester chez Malefoy, la bague chez les Gaunt et le médaillon dans sa grotte –si RAB ne s'en était pas déjà chargé. Si Dumbledore avait vu juste, Voldemort avait fait six Horcruxes au total, mais seulement cinq avant son exil de quatorze ans, et Nagini après son retour. Cela laissait donc deux Horcruxes, dont probablement la Coupe de Poufsouffle et peut-être un objet de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, et Harry devait identifier le second et les trouver tous les deux, en plus de découvrir qui était RAB et ce qu'il avait fait du médaillon de Serpentard. Sans aucune garantie que Voldemort les ait déjà fabriqués, sans aucun indice autre que les souvenirs de ses discussions avec Dumbledore, et tout seul.

Malgré ces perspectives moins qu'engageantes, Harry eut un sourire pour lui-même. À présent qu'il avait un but clair, sa situation lui paraissait un peu moins désespérée. Et puis, il allait être dans la classe des Maraudeurs, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer ses parents autrement que dans les souvenirs d'une vieille chauve-souris jalouse aux cheveux gras. Et revoir Sirius. S'il pouvait leur parler, suivre des cours avec eux, et quand même continuer de travailler à la chute de Voldemort, il pouvait bien en profiter, non ? Ayant pris une décision, Harry passa le reste de la journée à lire le document de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait raison : la priorité était de consolider sa couverture et de toute façon, au point où il en était, ce n'étaient pas quelques jours de plus qui changeraient quelque chose à l'état de son avancement concernant les Horcruxes.

Outre les informations sur sa nouvelle identité, le dossier sur le monde sorcier français était captivant, et il comprit pourquoi Hermione avait été fascinée quand elle y était allée. Inévitablement, penser à la jeune surdouée le fit penser à Ron, sans qui il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard, à Bill dont il allait rater le mariage, à Mrs Weasley qui était sans doute morte d'inquiétude, et bien sûr à Ginny. Ginny grâce à qui malgré la guerre il avait passé le meilleur mois de sa scolarité quand ils sortaient ensemble. Ginny qu'il avait fait pleurer quand il l'avait quittée à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, mais qui avait quand même compris son choix. Ginny à qui il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir avant de se retrouver en 76.

Harry se secoua mentalement, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du monde, il allait trouver en un rien de temps comment le renvoyer chez lui. En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rassembler le maximum d'informations sur les Horcruxes restants et en profiter pour réaliser son rêve et faire la connaissance de ses parents. Ginny et les autres comprendraient et lui pardonneraient quand il les reverrait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Quelques infos en vrac :<p>

- Oui, je sais, les premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais ça va s'améliorer par la suite.

- Je ne sais pas si Phineas Black était effectivement le directeur quand Dumbledore était élève, mais comme il a vécu entre 1825 et 1902 et que Dumbledore était élève entre 1896 et 1904, ça ne me parait pas absurde de l'imaginer.

- Avant de me balancer des commentaires du genre "Dumbledore est fou, tout le monde va le reconnaître s'il garde les yeux de Lily", dites-vous que ça m'étonnerait que Lily Evans soit la seule personne au monde à avoir des yeux verts en amande. Thomas Paret est censé être un français qui vient étudier à Poudlard, il n'y a aucune raison de faire le rapprochement. Ils auraient le blanc des yeux jaune fluo avec l'iris violet et la pupille rouge sang, je dis pas, mais là c'est juste des yeux verts, faut pas pousser non plus…

- Pour ceux qui auraient un doute sur mes capacités à compter, je rappelle que Nagini n'est pas encore un Horcruxe en 76 et que Harry ne sait pas non plus qu'il en est lui-même un. D'où les 5 Horcruxes existants à l'époque où il a débarqué.

- **Petit jeu** pour finir : à votre avis, quel est le deuxième prénom de Thomas Paret ? Le premier (ou la première) à trouver aura le droit, selon ses préférences, SOIT de lire le chapitre 3 avec un peu d'avance, SOIT de me commander un OS de son choix (à part slash, Ginny-bashing ou glorification de Rogue, je vous le dis tout de suite). Le ou la deuxième aura l'option qui reste. Bien entendu, ce n'est valable que jusqu'à ce que l'information devienne publique et officielle (à savoir la parution du chapitre 3). Si vous reviewez en anonyme, laissez une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous contacter, ou écrivez-moi à la mienne (goten . askil 'arobase' gmail . com sans les espaces) sinon on va pas pouvoir se mettre d'accord sur la récompense ^^

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt !

Goten Askil


	3. Tous les Chemins mènent à Londres

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de commencer à lire) sont à moi et ces ingrats ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !****  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut et merci pour vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, on parle de la fin des vacances et Harry quitte Poudlard quelques temps avant d'y retourner. Concernant le petit jeu de la dernière fois, toutes mes félicitations à baptb94 qui a pu lire ce chapitre en avance et à Karozthor the Necromagus qui m'a mis au défi de publier ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance.

RàR anonymes : Merci à pour babette sa review et ses encouragements. Eh non, ce n'est pas Léo !

**Chapitre 3 : Tous les Chemins mènent à Londres**

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Harry dans le passé, comme Dumbledore lui avait promis, ils se rendirent à Paris pour acheter une baguette magique. Contrairement au Chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait pas de rue dédiée aux sorciers dans la capitale française : les magasins étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, sans doute protégés par les mêmes sorts de Repousse-Moldus que le _Chaudron Baveur_. C'était sans doute plus discret que le _Chaudron_ en période d'affluence, mais ça ne rendait pas simple de trouver ce qu'on voulait. Heureusement, Dumbledore savait parfaitement où il allait, et ils étaient rapidement arrivés aux _Baguettes Leclerc – Ici c'est pour faire de la magie, la boulangerie c'est en face_. L'écriteau était en plusieurs langues mais cela n'aidait pas Harry à comprendre le rapport entre une baguette et une boulangerie. Sans doute un jeu de mots français.

En tout cas le propriétaire des lieux l'avait quasiment agressé pour avoir perdu sa baguette, lui avait fait passer en grommelant les mêmes tests qu'Ollivander, et avait fini par lui vendre une baguette de bouleau de 25,75 centimètres contenant un nerf de dragon, très souple et très efficace d'après lui pour les magies peu conventionnelles et les sorts originaux. Il ne savait pas ce que ce Henri Leclerc entendait par "peu conventionnelles", mais il se sentait beaucoup moins exposé maintenant qu'il avait une baguette dans la poche, même si le toucher du bois était étrange pour lui qui était habitué à _sa_ baguette de houx. Harry espérait qu'il réussirait à la retrouver quand il reviendrait à son époque.

En se levant le matin suivant, il constata avec soulagement que la potion de Repigmentation Pilaire avait marché tout-à-fait normalement sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Il avait désormais les cheveux blond foncé et très courts, ce qui aurait laissé sa cicatrice à la vue de tous sans le sortilège d'Illusion de Dumbledore. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange de sentir l'éclair sous ses doigts, mais de ne voir qu'un front parfaitement lisse. Dumbledore lui avait également trouvé des lentilles de contact incolores, et l'absence de lunettes parachevait le travail : Thomas Paret ne ressemblait plus du tout à Harry Potter, et n'avait physiquement plus rien en commun avec James.

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus ennuyeux qu'il avait jamais passés au château. Il en était même arrivé au point où il avait été déçu de ne pas avoir de devoirs de vacances pour s'occuper ou, comble du désespoir, de constater que la bibliothèque était fermée pendant les vacances d'été –Hermione aurait été fière de lui. Finalement, après avoir lu la biographie de Thomas Paret tellement de fois qu'il la connaissait presque par cœur, il s'était décidé pour explorer le château qu'il connaissait déjà mieux que sa poche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa fausse identité, il se demandait où Dumbledore allait chercher son inspiration. Comment quelqu'un de sain d'esprit pouvait choisir d'associer les prénoms Thomas et _Jerry _? Même lui qui n'avait jamais été autorisé à regarder la télévision chez les Dursley avait entendu parler de _Tom & Jerry_, il allait à coup sûr être la risée de tous les étudiants nés ou élevés chez les moldus si ça se savait…

D'un autre côté il avait remarqué par hasard que son pseudonyme était aussi une anagramme de son vrai nom, et ça lui rappelait –très– désagréablement un certain Tom Jedusor. Finalement, il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux que Dumbledore se soit inspiré du dessin animé pour enfants. Il détestait avoir un point commun de plus avec Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son nouveau passe-temps était à présent de chercher de nouveaux passages secrets en tapotant les tableaux et les armures au hasard avec sa nouvelle baguette en lançant des mots de passe fantaisistes. Il discutait aussi parfois avec des portraits pour savoir si quelque chose se cachait dans leur couloir, mais après trois jours de ce petit jeu, il était toujours bredouille. Il avait appris plus qu'il ne voulait en savoir sur les mœurs des tableaux du cinquième étage, mais pas l'ombre d'une piste concernant des raccourcis qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. C'était à se demander comment les Maraudeurs avaient fait pour trouver tous les passages qu'indiquait leur carte.

Et c'était exactement cela qui avait de nouveau fait paniquer Harry et qui l'incitait à courir vers le bureau directorial, le premier mardi depuis son arrivée en 76 : la carte du Maraudeur et le problème qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Parce que si elle n'avait pas été dupée par le Polynectar de Barty Croupton en quatrième année, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se laisse influencer par les sortilèges de Dumbledore, et il doutait que sa couverture tienne longtemps si son père la regardait un soir et voyait que le nouveau dans son dortoir s'appelait en fait Potter et pas Paret. Il pourrait attendre et essayer de la voler pour la mettre dans le bureau de Rusard là où les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient trouvée, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de voler les affaires de son père ou de son parrain. D'où la visite à Dumbledore, dans l'espoir que le directeur trouve une nouvelle fois un moyen de lui sauver la mise.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Paret ? interrogea le directeur quand il entra en trombe dans son bureau. Vous ne partez pour le _Chaudron Baveur_ que demain, ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous presser autant.

— Professeur, j'ai… Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose… on a un problème, haleta Harry.

— Prenez le temps de respirer, et expliquez-moi ce qu'est ce fameux problème qui vous inquiète tant.

— Comment on peut empêcher les gens de connaître mon vrai nom ?

— Je dirais que le meilleur moyen serait de vous assurer qu'il ne vous échappe pas, répondit en souriant Dumbledore. Personne n'a de raisons de penser que vous mentiriez sur votre propre nom.

— Non, je veux dire, comment on peut les empêcher de _magiquement_ deviner mon vrai nom ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Harry soupira, content d'avoir enfin l'attention du vieux sorcier, mais cherchant comment parler de la carte du Maraudeur sans révéler que certains élèves pouvaient savoir tout ce qui se passait à l'école.

— Imaginez qu'il y ait un objet qui permette de savoir à coup sûr le nom des personnes qu'on a autour de soi, tenta-t-il, et que cet objet soit capable de voir à travers du Polynectar. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de quand même lui faire croire que je m'appelle Thomas Paret et pas Harry Potter ?

— Eh bien, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet, mais en faisant l'hypothèse qu'il y en a un, et sans savoir quelle méthode est utilisée pour deviner le nom des gens, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen d'être sûr et certain que votre identité reste protégée.

— Vraiment, vous connaissez un moyen ? sourit Harry, soulagé. Comment on fait ?

— Vous a-t-on déjà parlé du sortilège de Fidelitas ?

Le jeune Potter perdit immédiatement son sourire. Oui, il connaissait ce sort, mais il n'y associait pas de bons souvenirs. Entre Pettigrow et Rogue, tous les secrets dont il savait qu'ils étaient protégés par ce sort avaient fini par arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort. Il n'était pas très intéressé pour vérifier l'exactitude du dicton "jamais deux sans trois".

— Il s'agit d'un sortilège très ancien permettant d'enfermer une information au cœur d'un individu, expliqua Dumbledore en prenant sûrement son silence pour un aveu d'ignorance. Il devient alors impossible pour qui que ce soit de deviner ou d'apprendre cette information si cet individu, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret, ne choisit pas en son âme et conscience de le divulguer. En ce qui vous concerne, je pourrais vous lancer le sortilège et ainsi le fait que Thomas Paret s'appelle en réalité Harry Potter resterait totalement secret à moins que vous ne décidiez de le dire à quelqu'un, ce que je vous déconseille si vous avez le choix.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vous, il y a moins de chances que vous laissiez échapper quelque chose par erreur.

En plus, Harry serait moins tenté de dire la vérité à ses parents si ça lui était magiquement impossible. Il avait pris la décision d'agir dans l'ombre au sujet des Horcruxes autant qu'il le pourrait, mais il savait que dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur eux, il aurait du mal à s'empêcher de tout leur raconter. Surtout s'il voyait Pettigrow jouer au meilleur ami de son père.

— Vous pourriez vous retrouver dans une situation où vous seriez obligé de révéler qui vous êtes, et ce serait impossible si vous n'êtes pas le Gardien, répondit tranquillement le directeur. Par contre, je dois vous prévenir, le secret doit être le plus restreint possible pour que le sortilège soit efficace, ce qui veut dire que seul votre nom sera protégé. Cela n'empêchera personne de deviner que vous venez du futur ou qui sont vos parents si vous ne faites pas attention. Seulement, l'objet dont vous me parliez à l'instant serait incapable de vous percer à jour, c'est une certitude. Le Fidelitas est un des rares sortilèges qu'il est totalement impossible de briser.

_Sauf si on fait confiance à la mauvaise personne_, songea amèrement Harry.

— Très bien, on n'a qu'à faire ça, accepta-t-il quand même sans grand enthousiasme. C'est difficile de le lancer ?

— En effet, il s'agit d'un enchantement des plus complexes. Cependant il n'est pas obligatoire que ce soit le Gardien qui le jette et, dans ce cas, il n'a pratiquement rien à faire. Je peux le réaliser sans problème, j'ai seulement besoin d'aller chercher une potion dans la réserve de Horace. Si vous voulez bien attendre ici, je ne serai pas long.

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore quitta le bureau, le laissant seul avec les portraits et Fumseck, en apparence tous aussi endormis les uns que les autres. Et comme il l'avait dit, Dumbledore mit très peu de temps à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'aux cachots, si peu même que Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour descendre trois étages, trouver la fiole de potion qu'il cherchait, et remonter aussi rapidement. Gardant ses interrogations pour lui, Harry regarda le directeur sortir une feuille de parchemin vierge d'un de ses tiroirs, lui lancer un sort informulé, puis verser la potion dessus. Le liquide incolore s'étala parfaitement sur toute la surface du parchemin, étincela un instant, et sembla se faire absorber sans laisser de traces.

— Savez-vous ce qu'était cette potion, Mr Paret ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton tout-à-fait naturel. Du Veritaserum, ajouta-t-il après le signe de dénégation de Harry. Traiter un parchemin de cette façon rend impossible d'y écrire un mensonge, ce qui dans notre cas empêche d'utiliser le Fidelitas sur une information qu'on sait être fausse. Vous allez donc écrire le Secret en utilisant cette plume, puis je lancerai le sortilège.

— On dirait celle d'un phénix, remarqua Harry en voyant la superbe plume d'un rouge brillant.

— C'est celle de Fumseck. Le phénix est une des rares créatures immortelles connues dans notre monde, et l'utilisation de leurs plumes est une des principales raisons de l'efficacité du Fidelitas, mêmes des années après avoir été lancé.

Harry hocha la tête et prit avec un peu de révérence la plume sœur de celle que contenait sa baguette magique. Il s'appliqua pour écrire bien lisiblement, quelque chose –Harry supposa que c'était le Veritaserum– le forçant même à préciser son vrai deuxième prénom, ce qui donnait "le vrai nom de Thomas Jerry Paret est Harry James Potter". Harry tendit ensuite le parchemin et la plume à Dumbledore, qui rangea précautionneusement cette dernière dans le tiroir d'où il l'avait sortie. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur le parchemin et commença à réciter une longue incantation en réalisant des arabesques compliqués.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le parchemin prit feu, faisant sursauter Harry, mais le directeur ne broncha pas. Quand il fut complètement consumé, le directeur pointa sa baguette sur Harry, et l'incantation dura encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que Harry ne sente quelque chose. Cela lui fit comme une intense chaleur à l'intérieur de son crâne, pas vraiment douloureuse mais pas non plus très agréable, et qui disparut après quelques instants. Dumbledore s'arrêta enfin de psalmodier, abaissa sa baguette en respirant fortement, et fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il vida immédiatement. Le sortilège avait duré près d'un quart d'heure.

— Ah, ça soulage ! s'exclama Dumbledore, la voix encore un peu rauque. Je crois bien que le Fidelitas est le sortilège à l'incantation la plus longue qui existe, et la moindre pause ou erreur oblige à tout recommencer.

— Comment vous faites pour vous en rappeler par cœur ? s'émerveilla Harry, impressionné.

— Les formules magiques sont comme les chansons, il suffit de se rappeler des premières notes pour que le reste vienne naturellement.

— Si vous le dites. C'est tout, professeur ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour lancer un Fidelitas ?

— Non Mr Paret, votre secret est à présent parfaitement sûr, confirma le directeur. Sachez seulement que comme c'est moi qui aie lancé le sort, je me rappelle de votre véritable nom, mais vous êtes bien le seul Gardien du Secret, donc le seul à pouvoir le divulguer.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, un peu surpris tout de même de la facilité du rôle de Gardien. En même temps, se dit-il, ce raté de Pettigrow l'avait bien été, ça ne pouvait pas demander un talent phénoménal.

— Avant que vous ne vous ne quittiez le château demain, je pense que quelques recommandations s'imposent, poursuivit Dumbledore.

— Je sais, je ne dois pas essayer de changer le passé, intervint Harry d'un ton morne, parce que même si normalement c'est impossible, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

— Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas tout ce dont je voulais vous parler. Vous avez bien mémorisé votre nouvelle biographie ?

— Thomas Jerry Paret, fils de François Paret, né-moldu français qui travaillait au ministère français et de Jennifer Paret née Turnall, sang-mêlée anglaise, ce qui explique que je parle couramment anglais et que mon deuxième prénom soit Jerry.

— En parlant du problème de langage, me tromperais-je en affirmant que vous êtes loin de maîtriser la langue de Molière ? l'arrêta le directeur.

— Euh, pas vraiment, je n'y connais rien. Fl… une amie a essayé de m'apprendre un peu il y a un an, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. C'est vraiment un problème ? À mon époque, personne ne parle français à Poudlard.

— Cela pourrait s'avérer gênant si certains se montraient curieux. Bien sûr, il ne sera pas possible de vous rendre bilingue dans le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée, mais il faut au moins que vous soyez capable de vous débrouiller au cas où.

— Et comment on fait ça ? Je suppose que je ne peux pas magiquement apprendre à parler une autre langue ?

Harry se souvenait encore des tentatives ridicules de Fudge pour communiquer avec le ministre de la Magie bulgare à la Coupe du Monde. Si un sort lui avait permis d'éviter de parler par signes, il l'aurait sûrement utilisé, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être incompétent à ce point…

— En effet, il existe malheureusement des routes que la magie est impuissante à raccourcir. Non, j'ai pensé à vous mettre en contact avec un ami qui pourra vous donner quelques cours. Il ne sera disponible qu'à partir de samedi après-midi, mais il vous verra régulièrement jusqu'à ce que vous preniez le train. Il ne sait pas que vous venez du futur, mais il sait que vous êtes plus en sécurité en vous faisant passer pour un étranger et que vous avez besoin d'une couverture la plus sûre possible. C'est quelqu'un de discret, il ne posera pas trop de questions.

— Merci, professeur.

— Ce serait suspect que vous ayez des leçons particulières en plus des jours où je remettrai en place vos sorts de déguisement, donc essayez de pratiquer un peu de votre côté, quand l'année aura commencé. Jusque là, essayez d'en apprendre le plus possible.

— D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux.

— Bien, dans ce cas, à demain, Mr Paret. Retrouvez-moi à neuf heures et vous pourrez emprunter ma cheminée pour vous rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry salua son professeur et retourna à la chambre qu'il occupait, rassuré de ne pas pouvoir être démasqué par la Carte du Maraudeur mais appréhendant un peu cette histoire de cours de français. Les quelques leçons de Fleur lui avaient au moins fait comprendre que c'était une langue atrocement compliquée. Il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer s'il était censé apprendre à la parler en moins d'un mois…

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Dumbledore prêta comme il l'avait dit sa cheminée à Harry, lui disant que tout était arrangé avec Tom et que son séjour était, comme ses cours de français, avancé par l'école jusqu'au matin du premier septembre. Harry commençait distraitement à se demander combien il devrait rembourser à Poudlard à son retour, exactement. Il avait en effet également reçu une petite bourse contenant pas moins de vingt-cinq Gallions, ce qui, s'il se rappelait bien de ce qu'avaient coûté ses fournitures de sixième année, était plus que suffisant pour les quelques livres dont il aurait besoin et le matériel de base qu'il devait aussi ré-acheter : un chaudron, des robes d'uniforme, des ingrédients de potion et une valise pour tout emmener. Ses vraies affaires l'attendant dans le futur, ça ne servait à rien de dépenser inutilement ses Gallions.

Harry passa les quelques jours qui précédèrent le début de ses cours de français à se balader dans la rue qu'il connaissait pratiquement par cœur depuis sa troisième année. Il acheta ce dont il savait avoir besoin, attendant d'avoir reçu sa liste pour les livres, et découvrit un petit magasin qui avait été remplacé à son époque par le glacier de Florian Fortarôme : _La Mode Moldue_. Apparemment, il vendait principalement des vêtements moldus typiques des années 80 –du genre de ceux que Harry voyait sur les vieux albums photos que Pétunia montrait parfois à Dudley ou à ses voisines–, mais il y en avait aussi des plus sobres qui lui correspondaient un peu plus. Il en profita donc pour acquérir quelques tenues de rechange, satisfait de pouvoir pour une fois se vêtir autrement qu'en taille cachalot.

Il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard la veille de son premier cours, et avec elle les faux résultats de l'équivalent des BUSE qu'il était censé avoir passé à Beauxbâtons. Les intitulés des matières n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes, mais il avait donné ses vraies notes de BUSE à Dumbledore donc il supposait que cela lui permettrait de choisir les mêmes options. La lettre de présentation était un peu plus longue que prévue puisque le professeur McGonagall lui souhaitait la bienvenue au Royaume-Uni et lui faisait part du règlement intérieur de l'école –que Harry connaissait bien sûr déjà parfaitement pour l'avoir enfreint à de nombreuses reprises.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry descendit donc prendre son petit déjeuner avant de faire ses courses, un peu plus tard que d'habitude à cause de la lecture de sa lettre. Il se pressait donc pour être sûr de pouvoir manger quelque chose, et ne vit la personne qui passait juste devant l'escalier qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle principale du pub. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Harry et la personne en question se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre, se frottant respectivement le torse et l'épaule pour faire passer le choc. Harry s'apprêtait à s'excuser de sa maladresse quand il regarda contre qui il s'était cogné et se figea instantanément, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu n'as pas honte de rentrer dans les gens comme ça, Sirius ? se moqua gentiment une voix un peu plus haut.

— Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne l'avais pas vu, répliqua celui qui était tombé en se relevant prestement avant de se tourner vers Harry. Désolé, ça va ?

Harry continua de le regarder d'un air hébété en hochant lentement la tête, se sentant particulièrement stupide mais incapable de détourner les yeux de son parrain âgé de seize ans.

— Tu es sûr ? continua le garçon qui accompagnait Sirius en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un mort.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_, songea Harry en se tournant enfin vers le deuxième garçon, se disant que ce serait plus simple de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius. S'il avait réfléchi plus qu'une fraction de seconde, il aurait su que ce plan avait un défaut primordial, mais il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en se retrouvant face à son père. Il marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt en ayant l'impression fugace de regarder son reflet dans le miroir –son _vrai_ reflet–, mais cette fois, il réussit à reprendre ses esprits et à saisir la main qui lui était proposée pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

— Ça va, merci, répondit-il enfin, avec un sourire embarrassé. C'est juste que tu… enfin que vous ressemblez à des gens que je connais, ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. Désolé de t'avoir cogné dedans, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

— C'est rien, je faisais pas attention non plus.

— Oui, on est d'accord, vous êtes deux étourdis, fit brusquement James. Désolé, mais on doit retrouver des amis sur le Chemin de Traverse et on est déjà en retard, il faut qu'on y aille. Salut l'ami !

— Salut, répondit Harry, mais James entraînait déjà Sirius vers l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner en sentant comme une pointe s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à les croiser avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et leur tomber dessus comme ça –presque au sens littéral– l'avait totalement privé de ses moyens. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue rapidement à les croiser, cependant, parce que s'il restait bouche bée devant eux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il n'allait pas longtemps passer inaperçu à Poudlard. Harry prit son petit déjeuner toujours plongé dans ses pensées et sortit acheter les livres dont il aurait besoin avant son départ, et qui étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait utilisés l'année précédentes, à part en Défense.

À part le magasin de vêtements moldus, le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas beaucoup changé, entre sa troisième année et maintenant, et comme il avait largement eu le temps de l'explorer en détails cet été là, il n'avait pas grand-chose de nouveau à découvrir pendant son temps libre. Il flâna donc sans but réel, l'esprit toujours occupé par sa courte discussion avec James et Sirius. Les amis qu'ils devaient retrouver sur le Chemin étaient sûrement Remus Lupin et Pettigrow, même si qualifier ce dernier "d'ami" était une grosse exagération de son point de vue. Il ne savait pas comment il était censé se retenir d'étriper Queudver quand il le verrait en sachant ce que ce sale rat allait faire dans un futur proche.

Harry maugréait sa haine envers celui qui avait trahi ses parents depuis un moment quand il releva les yeux et qu'il ne reconnut pas où il était. Il fronça les sourcils les bâtiments qui l'entouraient ressemblaient plus à des habitations qu'à des magasins, et il était certain de ne jamais avoir trouvé de quartier résidentiel quand il explorait le Chemin de Traverse avant sa troisième année. Il aurait pu revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre la rue principale, mais sa curiosité naturelle –celle qui lui avait attiré tant d'ennuis à Poudlard– l'emporta et il continua d'avancer, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

Les bâtiments paraissaient en assez mauvais état, pas assez pour parler de délabrement, mais il était clair au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas la haute société qui vivait là, comme le confirma la vue des rares passants que Harry croisa. Il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de continuer, voyant qu'il n'y avait que des immeubles d'habitation et que leur état n'allait pas en s'améliorant, quand il vit quelque chose qui attira son regard. Apparemment, la rue commerciale reprenait ses droits, parce qu'il vit plusieurs enseignes de magasin entre les habitations. Le premier s'appelait _Le Paradis du Duelliste_ et c'était celui qui intéressait Harry.

La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours été sa matière préférée, et c'était également sans doute celle dont il allait avoir le plus besoin s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort. En effet, même dans l'hypothèse où il réussissait à détruire tous les Horcruxes du mage noir, cela ne ferait "que" le rendre mortel de nouveau, sans rien changer à sa puissance magique à ou son intelligence. Et Dumbledore avait beau dire que sa force était sa capacité à aimer, il se voyait mal prendre Voldemort dans ses bras pour le battre en duel, et il n'avait clairement pas le niveau de l'affronter directement si Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas capable de le vaincre. Harry avait besoin de tout l'entraînement qu'il pouvait obtenir, alors il entra dans cette petite boutique, faisant sonner une cloche quelque part au fond du magasin.

— J'arrive ! vint une voix féminine depuis l'arrière-salle. N'hésitez pas à regarder si quelque chose vous intéresse !

Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même et fit le tour de la salle pour voir ce qu'il y avait. La boutique était vraiment minuscule et ne contenait que quelques étagères. L'une d'elles était pleine de livres du genre _Histoire du Duel au XVIIème siècle_ ou _Tournoi et Combat de rue : les deux facettes du Duel_. Il vit même une _Épopée du plus grand des duellistes : comment Godric est devenu Lord Gryffondor_ qui aurait fait saliver Hermione, il en était sûr.

— Ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix aussi proche de son oreille, et la fille qui avait parlé recula de deux pas en gloussant. Elle avait des cheveux blonds accrochés en queue de cheval par une espèce de ruban mauve et avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler comme elle l'avait fait, parce qu'elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Et elle arborait un petit sourire espiègle qui hurlait au monde qu'elle n'était pas sincère en s'excusant :

— Désolée, vous aviez l'air si concentré que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Vous… Comment vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? répliqua-t-il en la regardant furieusement.

— C'est juste une biographie. Il n'y a rien sur la façon de se battre de Gryffondor, l'auteur se contente de s'extasier sur le nombre d'ennemis qu'il a vaincus sans jamais détailler comment il a fait.

— Et comment vous savez que je ne recherche pas justement ce genre de biographie ? provoqua Harry, par pur esprit de contradiction pour se venger de sa surprise.

Il fut déçu, cependant : la fille, qui paraissait avoir son âge, se contenta de hausser les épaules sans perdre son sourire agaçant.

— La plupart des gens qui veulent une biographie vont dans une librairie, pas dans une boutique de duel. Ceux qui viennent ici veulent apprendre à se battre, c'est ce que je répète tout le temps à mon patron. Je me trompe ?

— Mmh, grommela Harry sans vouloir lui donner raison, se tournant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque.

— Allez, ne faites pas la tête, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée. Tenez, si vous voulez vraiment un livre utile, il y a celui-là, _Techniques Éprouvées du Duel de Sorciers_, par Hypérion Peverell. Il y a toute une partie sur le règlement des duels au XVème si vous voulez absolument lire un cours d'histoire, commenta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur, mais la suite présente plusieurs façons de se battre en duel. C'est un peu vieux mais très complet, il faut en prendre trois de ceux-là pour avoir la même quantité d'informations.

Elle fit un geste global vers l'étagère où elle avait pris le livre, et qui semblait rassembler les titres les plus "pratiques" à propos du duel.

— Je suppose que c'est aussi le plus cher ? devina-t-il.

— Euh… quand on veut de la qualité…

— Combien ?

— Trois Gallions douze Mornilles. Mais ça vaut vraiment le coup, c'est une référence ce livre ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant écarquiller les yeux.

C'était près de trois fois le prix des livres scolaires de Poudlard. Si Harry avait eu accès à son coffre à Gringotts, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, mais avec seulement la bourse fournie par Poudlard il ne pouvait pas se permettre de folies.

— Allez, si vous voulez je vous mets en cadeau un holster automatique qui est normalement à un Gallion, proposa la vendeuse en désignant un présentoir montrant un étui à baguette en cuir accroché à l'avant-bras d'un mannequin.

— _Un Gallion_ pour un étui ? Mais c'est du vol ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— Ah non, mais ce n'est pas un simple étui, il est ensorcelé, regardez.

Là-dessus, elle retroussa sa manche droite pour montrer un holster contenant sa baguette accroché à son bras, identique à celui posé en vitrine. Elle crispa brièvement le bras et sa baguette se retrouva en un instant dans sa main, prête à être utilisée.

— Vous voyez ? Il suffit de contracter le bras pour faire sortir la baguette, c'est beaucoup plus rapide que de devoir plonger la main dans sa poche, expliqua-t-elle fièrement en replaçant sa baguette dans l'étui. Il faut juste penser à l'enlever quand on fait du sport, sinon il peut se déclencher sans qu'on le veuille. Vous voulez en essayer un ?

— Faites voir.

La fille aida Harry à trouver un holster correspondant à la fois à son bras et à sa baguette, et lui montra comment le fixer sur son bras. Il essaya ensuite de contracter son bras comme elle avait dit, mais sa baguette, au lieu de venir se loger dans sa main, partit beaucoup plus fort et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de ne pas la laisser tomber.

— Wow, bien joué, la plupart des gens la perdent la première fois. Essayez de contracter le bras un peu moins fort, il faut un peu d'entraînement pour trouver la bonne proportion.

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle aurait pu l'en informer un peu plus tôt et réessaya. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais il finit par prendre le coup et parvenait à dégainer sa baguette en un rien de temps. Le holster lui-même devait avoir été ensorcelé pour ne pas gêner son propriétaire, parce que c'était à peine s'il sentait sa présence sur son bras.

— Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que c'était facile ! sourit la vendeuse. Alors, vous le prenez avec le livre ?

Harry hésita encore un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il ne pourrait sans doute rien acheter d'autre et devrait faire attention à son chaudron en cours de Potions, mais il décida de se laisser tenter. Pour une fois qu'un vendeur lui proposait quelque chose d'utile…

— Génial ! s'exclama la fille avec bonne humeur. Si vous voulez autre chose, on a aussi des semelles antidérapantes pour annuler les maléfices de Croche-pied, des dagues au cas où vous perdiez votre baguette…

— Merci, l'arrêta Harry alors qu'elle lui montrait un assortiment de couteaux, mais je suis un peu limité niveau financier, en ce moment.

— Il faut pas être gêné, je connais ça. Alors on a dit un exemplaire des _Techniques_ avec un holster offert, c'est ça ? Si vous pouviez éviter de trop parler de la réduction, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de conspiration quand il eut confirmé, mon patron n'aime pas trop que je fasse des cadeaux aux gens qui ont l'air sympathiques.

Elle avait ajouté un petit clin d'œil avec la dernière phrase, et Harry se sentit rougir alors même qu'il promettait de ne rien dire. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi jolie que Ginny, mais elle n'était quand même pas laide non plus.

— Génial, alors ça fera trois Gallions douze Mornilles, s'il-vous-plaît. Et voilà pour vous, lui tendit-elle le livre en échange. Vous pouvez garder le holster que vous avez au bras, comme il est bien réglé pour vous. Voici la notice d'utilisation et d'entretien si vous voulez qu'il brille. N'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voudrez, on a ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché.

— J'y penserai quand je pourrai. Bonne journée !

Harry quitta le _Paradis du Duelliste_ avec son nouveau livre sous le bras et la baguette rangée dans son holster. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit : il essaierait de revenir dans ce magasin à son époque s'il était toujours là, parce qu'il avait aperçu quelques articles intéressants. En sortant, il se demanda un instant de quel côté aller avant de se décider pour explorer un peu plus loin cette rue qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de venir. Comme il recommençait à y avoir des magasins de ce côté-là, il supposa qu'il était plus près de rejoindre la rue principale. Et en effet, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il croisait de plus en plus de monde en train de faire ses courses, ce qui lui confirma son idée première, et il hâta le pas pour revenir au _Chaudron_.

Pour cette raison, il fut très surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec l'enseigne de _Barjow & Beurk_, à peine plus reluisante que dans son souvenir. Est-ce que la boutique de duel faisait vraiment partie de l'Allée des Embrûmes? La jeune vendeuse avait pourtant eu l'air tout-à-fait normale, pas du tout comme une adepte de la magie noire. En plus, il n'avait jamais su qu'il y avait une deuxième entrée à la rue mal famée dans laquelle il avait atterri par erreur en deuxième année, il pensait que le seul accès piéton était par le passage à côté de Gringotts. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette rue auparavant ? Parce qu'à son époque il était mieux indiqué qu'il s'agissait de l'Allée des Embrûmes et donc qu'il n'avait pas osé s'y aventurer ?

Alors que Harry se dépêchait de quitter la ruelle en retournant en direction de Gringotts, il pensa à autre chose de plus important. Le livre qu'il avait acheté ne risquait-il pas de contenir de la magie noire, s'il venait de cette rue ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas le problème qu'il pouvait y avoir avec le holster, mais il pourrait avoir des ennuis s'il lisait des grimoires dangereux. Il décida de faire attention en le lisant, et de se débarrasser du livre au moindre sort louche. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était de se mettre à dos le reste de Poudlard parce qu'il utilisait des sorts noirs.

-~~O~~-

Si on avait demandé son avis à Harry, le professeur de français devait avoir à peu près l'âge du grand-père de Dumbledore et la vitalité d'un Colin Crivey sur le point de faire une overdose de sucre. En revanche, c'était un excellent enseignant et une véritable mine d'information sur Beauxbâtons et la France en général. Il était très strict, venait un jour sur deux passer l'après-midi entier en compagnie de Harry et exigeait qu'il travaille de son côté les autres jours, mais le jeune homme avait vraiment l'impression de progresser. D'après Nicolas, comme le français insistait pour être appelé, il serait tout-à-fait capable de se faire passer pour un français tant qu'il ne rencontrait personne venant vraiment d'Outre-Manche.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry partagea son temps entre ses leçons et la lecture de son nouveau livre de duel, et il fut rapidement rassuré sur son contenu. En effet la partie "cours d'histoire", comme l'avait appelée la vendeuse, ne faisait l'apologie d'aucun mage noir qu'il connaissait et se contentait d'exposer les règlements et les usages en matière de duel à l'époque de l'auteur. Harry lut en diagonale, mais il apprit notamment qu'il existait des duels officiels, soumis à l'approbation du ministère, ainsi que des tournois où respecter toutes les règles supplémentaires était presque plus difficile que de remporter les combats à proprement parler.

La deuxième partie du livre parlait de différentes tactiques et stratégies de duel, et Harry fut réellement rassuré en voyant que le premier chapitre traitait des méthodes d'animation d'objets. Il n'y avait rien de sinistre là-dedans, et c'était exactement ce que Dumbledore avait fait pendant son duel contre Voldemort en cinquième année, donc c'était sûrement sans danger. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait utilisé quelque chose d'interdit par la loi. Le grimoire se terminait par un index récapitulant tous les sortilèges qu'il citait, et qui serait sans doute très utile pour retrouver telle ou telle formule.

Le reste de l'été passa à toute vitesse pour Harry, le seul évènement notable ayant lieu une semaine environ avant le premier septembre. Il était sorti prendre l'air et profiter du beau temps pour une de ses dernières journées de vacances, et avait aperçu sa mère une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Ne voulant pas faire la même erreur qu'avec son père et Sirius et rester bouche bée devant elle sans raison, il avait gardé ses distances, se contentant de la regarder de loin rejoindre une amie avant de rentrer chez l'apothicaire. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des amies de sa mère. Il les avait vues dans le souvenir de Rogue, mais il n'avait jamais su ne serait-ce que leurs noms.

Cela l'amena à se demander, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi personne n'avait jamais essayé de le faire sortir de chez les Dursley, ou au moins de voir comment il allait. Il avait bien compris que Remus ne pensait pas en être digne –même si Harry persistait à penser qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux avec un loup-garou presque à la rue que dans son placard sous l'escalier–, mais qu'en était-il des amies de sa mère ? N'en avaient-elles vraiment rien à faire de ce qui advenait de lui ?

Harry se força à ne pas penser à ça. De toute façon, songea-t-il amèrement, Dumbledore aurait sûrement refusé toute tentative de le faire vivre autre part, parce qu'il avait "besoin" de la protection qui venait du sang de sa mère, alors quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ? Ce qui était fait était fait, et il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré que ça, finalement. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il préférait se dire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Comme vous le voyez, on commence à attaquer l'histoire elle-même. Comme d'hab, quelques observations :<p>

- Je sais, on ne le voit pas souvent utilisé autrement dans les fics, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire le Fidelitas peut être utilisé pour cacher n'importe quel secret, pas seulement un lieu. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas cacher le fait que Thomas est Harry. En tout cas, ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi Peter n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Thomas et Harry ont leur réponse =)

- Bien sûr que non, Harry ne devient pas bilingue en trois semaines, et il ne peut pas vraiment tenir une conversation fluide avec un français. Mais il peut se débrouiller pour faire semblant avec des ados anglais qui ne parlent pas un mot de _French_.

- Pour ceux que ça intéresse, pour moi Hypérion Peverell est un descendant du deuxième frère Peverell (celui à la bague) ayant enseigné un temps à Durmstrang et épousé Saccaria Serpentard. C'est donc un ancêtre de Voldemort, pas de Harry. Mais bon, ça n'a pas d'incidence sur l'histoire, c'est juste du background pour info.

- Un nouveau petit jeu, un peu plus difficile que le précédent, espérons-le ^^ ! Quand Dumbledore lance le Fidelitas, Harry ressent une chaleur dans son crâne. Essayez de deviner pourquoi, et vous gagnez. Je précise que 1) il n'y a pas besoin de connaissances biologiques/psychologiques/autre-chose-en-"ologique" et 2) ça n'a aucune incidence sur cette histoire, c'est juste un concept que je pourrais ou non utiliser dans d'autres fics. Ceux qui ont la bonne réponse auront le prochain chapitre en avance (à condition de me laisser une adresse où leur envoyer), et le premier à répondre juste aura le droit à un OS sur commande en plus (oui, je suis d'humeur généreuse). Bon courage à tous !

Voilà, sur ce à bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	4. 7ème rentrée pour une 2ème 6ème année

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de commencer à lire) sont à moi et ces ingrats ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Ça y est, on arrive enfin à la fin de l'été et au début de l'année scolaire, avec quelques surprises de mon cru quand même. Concernant le petit jeu de la dernière fois, personne n'a trouvé la réponse, aussi le jeu sera reconduit pour ce chapitre, avec toujours les mêmes récompenses. Plus de détails en fin de chapitre. Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à babette, La Prof et Angela pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. La Prof, pour être honnête, j'avais décidé de faire une anagramme avant de voir que ça donnait Tom & Jerry, j'ai juste trouvé ça drôle après coup ^^. Et j'ai pas souvent lu de voyages à Paris dans les fics non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Septième rentrée pour une deuxième sixième année<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cher Mr Paret,<em>

_En raison d'un problème technique indépendant de notre volonté, le train Poudlard Express ne sera pas en mesure d'effectuer son trajet ce jour. Le ministère de la Magie a décidé d'autoriser exceptionnellement l'utilisation de transports personnels pour que les élèves puissent venir à l'école. Nous vous demandons donc de nous faire savoir par retour de hibou si vous disposez d'un moyen de vous déplacer par vous-même : transplanage d'escorte, poudre de Cheminette, transplanage solitaire pour les élèves majeurs, ou autre (PAS de déplacement en balai, sous AUCUN prétexte). Si vous en avez un, précisez-le dans votre courrier et soyez présent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard à dix-sept heures trente précises._

_Dans le cas contraire, merci de nous faire savoir si vous connaissez d'autres élèves ou familles d'élèves pouvant vous emmener. En dernier recours, dites-nous si vous avez connaissance d'autres élèves à proximité de votre domicile dans le même cas que vous afin de vous regrouper pour limiter le nombre de Portauloins à fabriquer._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe de l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

Harry reposa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, l'esprit fonctionnant à plein régime. Était-ce vraiment un problème technique qui empêchait le Poudlard Express de remplir sa fonction, ou quelque chose de plus sinistre ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler que Voldemort ait un jour attaqué le train, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au déroulement de la première guerre, et il se rendait compte à présent quelle grave lacune dans son éducation cela pouvait présenter, vis-à-vis de sa situation actuelle. Comment un train magique pouvait avoir des "problèmes techniques", de toute façon ?

Un hululement agacé lui rappela qu'il devait répondre immédiatement au professeur de Métamorphose, et il hésita vaguement sur ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'était pas censé être majeur, ici, et il n'avait jamais passé son permis de transplanage, mais il avait pourtant reçu toutes les leçons et il savait le faire. Il songea qu'il pouvait probablement dire avoir reçu des leçons en France, mais Dumbledore devinerait probablement son mensonge et comprendrait qu'il avait déjà effectué une fois sa sixième année, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu. Relisant la lettre pendant qu'il réfléchissait, malgré l'impatience grandissante du hibou, Harry réalisa qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions pour pas grand-chose, puisqu'il pouvait tout simplement prendre la Cheminette depuis le _Chaudron_.

Il descendit quand même demander à Tom si ça ne posait pas de problèmes, puis écrivit sa lettre au professeur McGonagall –le hibou lui écorchant la main en décollant. Ceci fait, Harry retourna dans la salle principale du pub, parce que l'heure du déjeuner commençait à approcher et qu'il ne pourrait de toute évidence pas se remplir l'estomac de bonbons à bord du train. En mangeant, il fit cette fois un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et remarqua rapidement que la nouvelle du changement de programme concernant la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard était le principal sujet de conversation des clients du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il vit aussi plusieurs familles discuter avec Tom, sans doute des parents d'élèves habitant près d'ici qui voulaient demander la même chose que Harry.

En écoutant quelques-unes des conversations autour de lui, il comprit que la plupart des gens acceptaient l'explication du "problème technique" sans broncher, et qu'ils étaient plus agacés de ce bouleversement de dernière minute qu'inquiets de ce qui avait pu le causer. Cela amena Harry à se demander s'il était paranoïaque, ou si c'étaient eux qui ne savaient pas encore de quoi Voldemort était réellement capable. Vu la bonne humeur généralisée qui avait régné tout l'été sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était fort possible que ce soit la deuxième solution. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta de ne pas en savoir plus sur le déroulé de la première guerre, et résolut d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait le plus vite possible. Ayant fini de manger, et comme personne ne semblait décidé à parler du mage noir, Harry remonta dans sa chambre.

Il vit que le hibou du matin était revenu avec une nouvelle lettre et un nouvel accès de mauvaise humeur. Il partit à tire-d'aile dès qu'il fut déchargé de son paquet, et Harry put lire le courrier qui répétait l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver en l'informant de l'adresse de cheminée à prononcer. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et réfléchit à sa situation. Ce premier imprévu lui rappelait douloureusement la guerre, et qu'il avait une mission à accomplir pour y mettre fin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-~~O~~-

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, Harry descendit de sa chambre après avoir une nouvelle fois vérifié qu'il n'oubliait rien. Sa cape d'Invisibilité, qui le quittait encore moins qu'auparavant depuis son bond dans le temps, était soigneusement cachée sous l'uniforme qu'il avait enfilé, et sa baguette dans son nouveau holster, prête à être dégainée. Il s'était un peu entraîné à la sortir ces derniers temps, et était à présent confiant sur le fait qu'il ne la perdrait pas en essayant de l'utiliser. Le reste de ses affaires remplissait à peine sa petite valise. Le _Chaudron Baveur_ était beaucoup plus vide que le midi même, mais il y avait quand même une petite dizaine d'adolescents d'âge divers qui faisaient la queue pour emprunter la cheminée. Quand Harry passa, juste après un petit garçon qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année, au moins quinze autres élèves, au bas mot, étaient arrivés derrière lui, et il se dit que certains seraient sans doute en retard.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la poudre de Cheminette, son arrivée fut particulièrement maladroite et il ne dut qu'à son habitude et ses réflexes de tendre les mains devant lui pour éviter de se casser le nez. Il se releva en prenant appui sur sa valise et regarda autour de lui, constatant qu'il était en effet bien arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, si la marée d'élèves en robes noires et les rails désertés à quelques mètres devant lui étaient une quelconque indication. Le seul changement par rapport à la dernière fois où il était venu était que le mur derrière lui comportait aujourd'hui une dizaine d'âtres, comme l'atrium du ministère.

— Dépêchez-vous de vous éloigner des cheminées, d'autres vont bientôt arriver, vint une voix aigüe sur le côté.

Harry se tourna vers le petit professeur Flitwick, qui paraissait encore plus minuscule que d'habitude sans la pile de livres sur laquelle il montait pour faire cours, et hocha la tête avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

— Oh, mais attendez, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vu votre âge, vous devez être le nouvel élève dont le directeur nous a parlé, je me trompe ?

— Non, c'est bien moi. Thomas Paret, enchanté, professeur.

— Moi de même, Mr Paret. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, et j'enseigne les Sortilèges, se présenta-t-il à son tour, même si Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

— Merci.

— Vous devriez aller voir le professeur McGonagall, qui est à la fois professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjointe de l'école. Elle est là-bas, en train de discuter avec le garde-chasse –vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il dépasse tout le monde de la tête et des épaules. Elle vous indiquera comment vous rendre au château et comment vous serez réparti.

— Réparti ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

— Oui, dans une des quatre maisons de l'école. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a bien parlé du système des maisons ?

— Oui, mais je croyais… euh… que je pourrai choisir, se rattrapa-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Répartition ? Il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il était déjà à Gryffondor, donc ça ne servait plus à rien de le répartir de nouveau. Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur cette rentrée.

— Eh non, la Répartition est une cérémonie très importante qui marque traditionnellement l'entrée effective à Poudlard, mais le professeur McGonagall vous en parlera bien mieux que moi. Dépêchez-vous, elle n'aime pas beaucoup attendre.

Harry acquiesça distraitement et tira sa valise vers sa directrice de maison, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Il avait escompté s'asseoir discrètement à la table de Gryffondor et regarder de loin ses parents le temps de rassembler son courage pour aller leur parler, mais apparemment ce ne serait pas possible. S'il fallait attendre que le Choixpeau le renvoie chez les lions, il pouvait oublier la discrétion.

— Bonjour, professeurs, s'annonça-t-il quand il fut à portée de voix. Je m'appelle Thomas Paret, et le professeur Flitwick m'a dit de venir vous voir.

— L'élève qui intègre en sixième année ? demanda impérieusement McGonagall, et il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Bienvenue à Poudlard, et navrée du dérangement qu'a pu provoquer ce… problème technique.

S'il en avait encore besoin, la légère hésitation de McGonagall confirma à Harry que quelque chose se cachait derrière l'absence de l'Express.

— Vous allez monter au château en compagnie des élèves de première année, et je vous retrouverai là-bas avec les autres pour vous expliquer certaines modalités de votre séjour à Poudlard.

— Le professeur Flitwick a parlé de Répartition, mais…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa-t-elle, il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans, mais je vous expliquerai tout en même temps que les autres élèves de première année. Vous auriez pu être réparti cet été quand vous êtes venu voir le directeur, mais il a semble-t-il jugé préférable que cela se passe en même temps que les autres nouveaux élèves. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse entre les mains de Hagrid, notre garde-chasse. Il vous conduira au château. À tout-à-l'heure, Mr Paret.

Elle partit avant qu'il n'ait pu essayer de la faire changer d'avis, le laissant seul en compagnie de Hagrid. En même temps, si Dumbledore avait lui-même dit à son adjointe qu'il n'avait pas encore de maison, ça ne servait sans doute à rien de discuter. Il allait traverser avec la troupe des premières années, poser une nouvelle fois le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et il finirait par rejoindre les autres Gryffondor de sixième année, ce n'était pas si grave. En suivant des yeux la directrice adjointe, Harry s'aperçut que la plupart des élèves étaient partis dans les diligences –dont il voyait toujours les Sombrals, d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus que Hagrid, lui, et les premières années qui regardaient le demi-géant avec appréhension.

— Alors comme ça tu es nouveau ? Je me présente, Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. C'est aussi moi qui suis chargé d'amener les premières années au château. Tu étais où, avant de venir à Poudlard ? Tu étudiais chez toi ?

— Non, à Beauxbâtons, répondit simplement Harry, plus par égard à son amitié future avec le demi-géant que par réelle envie de faire la conversation.

— Ah, français, hein ? continua-t-il, ce à quoi Harry hocha la tête, toujours occupé à se demander comment se faire remarquer le moins possible dans la Grande Salle.

Hagrid dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur très bavarde, parce qu'il ne poursuivit pas sur le sujet. À moins qu'il n'ait reçu un signal ou un autre lui faisant savoir qu'il était temps de partir. En tout cas, il se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants rassemblés autour d'eux et leur dit de le suivre pour se rendre au château, et de laisser leurs affaires là, que quelqu'un s'en occuperait. Jetant un coup d'œil à la gare à présent déserte, Harry vit que la dernière diligence se mettait à son tour en mouvement en direction de l'école, après que le professeur Flitwick et un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas soient montés dedans.

Le trajet fut semblable à ce qu'il se souvenait de sa première année, les regards jetés dans sa direction y compris, malheureusement. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de ce changement d'époque pour vivre un peu dans l'anonymat, c'était raté : il lui semblait que tous les premières années, sans exception, le fixaient en se demandant pourquoi un des élèves les plus vieux faisaient le voyage avec eux, et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de leur curiosité, parce qu'il aurait eu la même à leur place. Enfin, au moins cette fois c'était _lui_, pas juste sa cicatrice, qui attirait l'attention, il supposait que c'était un progrès.

-~~O~~-

Harry se sentait particulièrement stupide à attendre au milieu des premières années pour passer sous le Choixpeau magique. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas voulu le laisser retourner à Gryffondor, tout simplement ? À quoi est-ce que ça rimait de devoir subir tous ces regards curieux de la part des nouveaux élèves et des anciens –qui n'avaient probablement jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vieux être réparti– alors qu'il avait déjà une maison ? Il soupira un bon coup, ça ne servait à rien de ruminer plus longtemps, ce qui était fait était fait. Il regarda la file des premières années s'écourter lentement –encore plus lentement, lui semblait-il, à présent qu'il était debout et qu'il attendait que d'ordinaire quand il était assis.

Quand il entendit Puckle, Dylan, être envoyé à Serdaigle, il dut retenir un nouveau soupir en réalisant que son nom d'emprunt aurait déjà dû être appelé, et en comprenant qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à la fin pour passer. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, cependant, car au lieu de se voir appeler après le dernier première année, il vit avec effroi McGonagall ré-enrouler sa liste et jeter un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva, les yeux pétillants, et n'eut aucun mal à obtenir l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle :

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers professeurs et chers fantômes, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de profiter du délicieux repas préparé par les cuisines, vous avez tous remarqué qu'il nous reste une répartition, quelque peu inhabituelle s'il en est, à effectuer. Les élèves de sixième année auront en effet le plaisir d'accueillir parmi eux Mr Thomas Paret, qui nous arrive de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, en France. Ne vous en faites pas pour le problème de langue, son anglais est excellent, et je vous demanderai donc à tous de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux. Maintenant, Mr Paret, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et revêtir le Choixpeau Magique.

Le directeur se rassit et Harry s'avança dans un silence complet vers le tabouret qui était toujours là. Il sentait presque son visage chauffer de recevoir autant d'attention et en voulut énormément à Dumbledore d'avoir théâtralisé sa répartition ainsi. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête quand il fut assis, et il nota que cette fois, il lui alla comme un gant, au lieu de lui tomber devant les yeux comme cela lui était arrivé pendant sa première répartition. Aussitôt que l'artefact toucha sa tête, Harry entendit dans sa tête :

— Tiens donc, quelqu'un qui me connait alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est étrange ! Ah, mais oui, bien sûr, Albus m'avait parlé d'un voyageur temporel en visite, cette année. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, tu seras une première, jeune homme ! Mais bon, mettons-nous au travail, où vais-je te mettre ?

— J'ai dit à Dumbledore que j'étais, ou que je serai à Gryffondor dans le futur, pensa très fort Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir pendant des heures, tu peux tout de suite m'y renvoyer.

— Oh, je ne doute pas du choix que je ferai dans quelques années, mais il se peut fort bien que tu aies changé depuis ce temps-là. Gryffondor, disais-tu ? Oui, je comprends pourquoi, tu as beaucoup de courage, et un sens de l'honneur qui aurait beaucoup plu à mon ami Godric, c'est certain.

— Tu vois ? Alors...

— Cependant, coupa le Choixpeau, je ne pense pas que ce soient tes principaux traits de caractère aujourd'hui. Pas plus que ça ne l'était à ton époque si j'en juge notre première rencontre. Non, tu es très courageux, mais je pense que tu aurais plus ta place parmi les ambitieux. N'as-tu pas résolu récemment d'atteindre un objectif impossible ? De changer le passé sans changer l'Histoire ?

— Non, blanchit Harry, pas Serpentard. S'il-te-plaît, n'importe où mais pas Serpentard !

— Ah non, alors, pas toi aussi ! s'agaça le Choixpeau. J'ai déjà dû endurer les refus de la plupart des premières années que j'ai envoyés chez Salazar, donc maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Serpentard a une aussi mauvaise réputation ces temps-ci, mais ayant déjà été ici plusieurs années, tu devrais savoir mieux que ça à quoi t'en tenir ! Ma décision est prise.

— Non, attends ! Je n'ai rien contre Serpentard, c'est juste que je veux retrouver...

— Tes parents, c'est ça ? Eh bien rien ne t'empêche de leur parler en étant à Serpentard. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de voir quelques personnes sortir un peu de leur maison, pour changer. C'est décidé, tu seras un SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot avait explosé dans la Grande Salle avec la force d'une bombe –et son caractère destructeur, dans le cas de Harry–, déclenchant des applaudissements polis venant de la table la plus proche de la porte ainsi que des sifflements émanant, remarqua Harry, de nul autre que son père et son parrain. Démoralisé, Harry tendit le vieux bout de tissu à McGonagall, non sans le foudroyer du regard au passage, puis se dirigea vers la table des vert-et-argent, cherchant des yeux où il pourrait s'asseoir –de préférence pas au milieu des petits premières années. Il vit un type blond lui faire signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui, mais la masse de cheveux noirs graisseux juste en face de la place libre le dissuada.

Harry se détourna presque immédiatement d'eux, ne se sentant pas prêt à côtoyer Rogue pour l'instant. Pour dire vrai, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ferait s'il croisait la route du futur Mangemort aussi tôt après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Il s'assit sans un mot au seul autre espace libre qu'il voyait, en face d'une rouquine qui avait l'air d'avoir environ son âge, à quelques places de Rogue. Il n'avait pas trop l'intention de faire la conversation, se sentant bien plus d'humeur à ruminer toute la soirée sur la décision du Choixpeau de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux serpents. Cependant, la fille en face de lui en décida autrement et lui lança directement, avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau :

— Salut, le nouveau. Alors comme ça tu es en sixième année. Nous aussi. Chelsea Cooper, enchantée.

— Moi, c'est Amy Rosier, se présenta sa voisine.

— Thomas Paret.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas été t'asseoir avec Gueule d'ange ? demanda la dénommée Chelsea Cooper.

— Qui ça ? demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil, étonné par le surnom.

— Oh, c'est vrai, pardon. Je parle du blondinet qui te faisait signe, Julius Wilkes, mais tout le monde l'appelle Gueule d'ange. Il est dans notre année, donc tu le rencontreras probablement ce soir dans la salle commune de toute façon.

— Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ?

Il croyait se souvenir qu'il avait entendu parler d'un Mangemort nommé Wilkes à un moment ou à un autre, mais si c'était bien le même, il ne voyait pas tellement un mage noir avec un surnom aussi stupide.

— Parce qu'on dirait un gros bébé qui a grandi trop vite avec sa tête toute ronde et ses cheveux blonds, sourit Rosier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même mon frère l'appelle comme ça, donc il est habitué. C'est son meilleur ami, ajouta-t-elle à son regard interrogateur.

Rosier et Wilkes, ça lui revenait maintenant : Sirius les avait mentionnés en quatrième année quand il avait parlé de la bande de Mangemorts de Rogue, et il lui semblait qu'Evan Rosier était celui qui avait cassé une partie du nez de Maugrey Fol'Œil. Son séjour à Serpentard commençait bien. Tant qu'il y était, il pouvait chercher à savoir combien de Mangemorts exactement il allait avoir dans sa classe :

— Il y a qui d'autre, dans notre année ?

— À Serpentard, il y a nous deux, mon jumeau Evan et Gueule d'ange qui sont inséparables, compta Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange et Bella Black, les préfets. Préfet, ça veut dire qu'ils sont un peu responsables de la discipline dans la maison, mais ça va, ils ne sont pas trop durs. Il y a aussi Alecto Carrow, même si là elle est avec son copain à la table de Serdaigle, Willy Avery qui suit Rodolphus comme son ombre, et Severus Rogue, un génie en potions un peu asocial sur les bords. Et maintenant, il y a toi !

Harry avait envie de pleurer, ou de casser quelque chose. À part la première fille à qui il avait parlé, Cooper, il était complètement entouré de futurs Mangemorts, et pas des moindres. Quoique, il exagérait : la fille Rosier était peut-être seulement la _jumelle_ d'un Mangemort, pour ce qu'il en savait.

— Tu oublies Vera, Amy, la contredit Cooper.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vera Silvins est aussi à Serpentard, techniquement, mais on ne la voit presque jamais en-dehors des cours.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Harry.

— Elle est toujours avec sa sœur de Poufsouffle. Même le soir, elle ne passe dans la salle commune que le temps de descendre à notre dortoir, alors on la laisse tranquille.

Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un de fréquentable dans cette maison, finalement.

— À ton tour, maintenant, reprit Cooper avec un sourire de prédateur. Alors comme ça tu viens de Beauxbâtons. C'était comment ?

— Magnifique, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit au souvenir des quelques photos de l'école française qu'il avait vues dans le dossier fourni par Dumbledore. On a cours dans un château au milieu d'un parc sur une petite île, et il y a des sculptures et des tableaux de maître dans tous les couloirs, c'est juste… magnifique, répéta-t-il.

Il n'était pas spécialement un grand amateur d'art, mais Beauxbâtons ressemblait à tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire des fameux châteaux français de la Renaissance, la magie en plus. Le résultat était simplement à couper le souffle, même s'il adorait Poudlard et sa rusticité médiévale. Fleur n'avait pas eu complètement tort quand elle était venue, en quatrième année : sur le plan visuel, les deux écoles ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie.

— Pourquoi tu as changé d'école, si c'était si bien ?

— Mes grands-parents chez qui j'habitais sont morts, et j'ai été placé sous la garde de Dumbledore, comme c'était un ami de ma mère.

— Était ? nota Rosier d'une voix prudente.

— Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit dans un accident de tapis volant, répondit abruptement Harry. J'ai vécu chez mes grands-parents paternels jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Harry s'en tenait à l'histoire que Dumbledore lui avait racontée parce que d'après lui, c'était réellement arrivé à François et Jennifer Paret, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes avec le mensonge que lui avaient raconté les Dursley à propos de ses vrais parents. C'était encore plus dur en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore bien vivants dans la même salle que lui et sans aucune idée de ce qui allait leur arriver, et il dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas se retourner vers la table de Gryffondor.

— Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Rosier, et elle semblait sincère.

— Hum.

Il y eut un moment de gêne que Harry mit à profit pour entamer vraiment son repas, content qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Entre l'absence de voyage en train et sa répartition à Serpentard, son retour à Poudlard ne s'était absolument pas passé comme prévu, et il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de temps à lui pour le digérer. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour faire la connaissance de ses parents, s'il était dans une autre maison, et qui plus est à Serpentard ?

— Au fait, Thomas, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a parlé du système des maisons ? lui demanda Cooper, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Il y en a quatre, on partage une salle commune, un dortoir et les cours, c'est ça ? résuma Harry.

— En gros, c'est ça, mais apparemment personne ne t'a dit le plus important. À savoir qu'être réparti à Serpentard t'a implicitement désigné comme ennemi des élèves des trois autres maisons, et en particulier des Gryffondor.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Ils pensent que nous sommes tous des fanatiques qui vont rejoindre Voldemort pour essayer de tuer tous ceux qui n'ont pas le Sang-Pur, lâcha Rosier d'une voix un peu plus basse que le reste de leur conversation.

Harry fut surpris que le nom du mage noir ne provoque aucune réaction autour de la table. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas encore assez peur pour que sa seule évocation fasse frissonner la plupart des sorciers. Malgré tout, ça ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer l'ironie de ce qu'elle venait de dire, sachant que la quasi-totalité des élèves de leur classe allaient justement recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres dans les années à venir.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai, parce qu'aucun de mes parents n'était un Sang-pur, déclara-t-il pour jauger leur réaction.

— Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Cooper. Moi aussi, je suis de Sang-mêlé, si tu veux savoir, alors ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais rejoindre un maniaque de la pureté. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il y en a à l'école qui sont plutôt intéressés, mais c'est vrai pour toutes les maisons, pas seulement Serpentard. On a simplement ceux qui s'en cachent le moins.

Harry vit distinctement la fille Rosier regarder en direction des autres sixièmes années, sans doute vers son frère, et nota avec intérêt qu'elle ne disait rien, elle. Cooper allait de toute évidence continuer, mais elle s'interrompit quand les desserts disparurent. Les discussions dans toute la salle s'arrêtèrent progressivement, et Harry se retourna sur son banc pour regarder le directeur faire son habituel discours de début d'année.

— Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer avant de vous laisser vous abandonner au sommeil que vous convoitez tous. Tout d'abord, je suis dans le regret d'annoncer que le professeur Taddler a été victime d'un malencontreux accident de potions cet été et ne sera pas en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions cette année. Il sera remplacé par le professeur Kenterton, qui est donc votre nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis alors que l'homme que Harry avait vu avec Flitwick à Pré-au-Lard agitait la main, mais son attention fut surtout attirée les quelques jurons murmurés par certains Serpentard, dont Cooper en face de lui. Il se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur, et la surprit en train de tendre un Gallion à son amie, qui elle était tout sourire. Il remarqua que pas mal de pareils échanges avaient lieu autour de la table, mais avant qu'il ait pu en demander la raison, Dumbledore termina son discours :

— Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je me dois de vous apprendre, ou de vous rappeler pour la plupart d'entre vous, qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs en-dehors des cours, et qu'il est tout aussi interdit de vous rendre dans la forêt qui entoure le parc. Tout contrevenant s'expose à de sévères punitions pouvant aller jusqu'au renvoi de l'école. Sur ce, et parce que je sais que vous n'écoutez plus depuis longtemps le babillage d'un vieil homme, tout le monde au lit !

— C'est quoi le problème avec le prof de Défense ? interrogea Harry en se levant à la suite des autres. Pourquoi tout le monde l'insultait ?

— Oh, on ne l'insultait pas, répondit légèrement Cooper. C'est juste que ça fait des années qu'aucun prof de cette matière n'est resté plus d'un an, il parait que le poste est maudit. Du coup on fait des paris.

— Tu avais parié que le précédent resterait ?

— Il me paraissait du genre dur-à-cuire, donc j'avais dit qu'il démissionnerait, et Amy qu'il partirait à cause d'une blessure.

Harry hocha la tête en les suivant hors de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de paris de ce genre à son époque, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas absurde. C'était même tout-à-fait le genre de choses qu'auraient pu faire Fred et Georges Weasley pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Il regarda avec plus qu'un peu d'envie les élèves qui partaient dans les étages, et suivit sans un mot ses nouvelles "camarades" de classe dans les cachots, empruntant les mêmes couloirs que pendant sa deuxième année. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le mur qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune, et Rosier donna le mot de passe pour l'ouvrir :

— _Barnabas Cuffe_. C'est le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune, expliqua-t-elle inutilement. C'est plutôt simple de s'en rappeler, le professeur Slughorn –c'est le directeur de Serpentard– choisit toujours les noms de personnes célèbres qu'il a eues comme élèves.

Étrangement, ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout du volumineux professeur de Potions de vouloir rappeler à la moindre occasion à qui il avait enseigné : Slughorn ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé entre cette époque et la sienne. La salle commune de Serpentard était semblable à ce dont il se rappelait, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie de retourner au plus vite à son époque. Entre la lueur légèrement verdâtre que le lac donnait à la lumière des torches, les fauteuils de cuir foncé et les poissons qu'on voyait passer par les hautes fenêtres –quand ce n'étaient pas des Strangulots ou le calmar géant–, le seul mot que Harry trouva pour décrire l'endroit où il se trouvait était "lugubre".

— Et voilà, on y est. On n'a pas de tableaux de maître et ça peut paraître un peu sombre, mais on s'y habitue vite, tu verras. En plus c'est super confortable. Les dortoirs des garçons sont à droite, mais si tu veux, Rodolphus et Bella ne devraient pas tarder à revenir avec les premières années, ils pourront te faire la visite complète.

— Merci, c'est bon, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, refusa Harry en essayant de sourire. J'attendrai demain pour la visite guidée.

— Comme tu veux, répondit Rosier. Bonne nuit alors, Paret !

Harry répondit de même, et regarda les deux filles se diriger vers un escalier descendant à l'opposé de celui que Rosier venait de lui indiquer. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle commune, à part deux élèves en train de se réchauffer devant la cheminée, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie d'attendre le retour des Lestrange. Il fit donc ce qu'il avait dit et descendit l'escalier vers son dortoir, songeant quand même qu'il fallait vraiment aimer vivre sous terre pour installer les dortoirs encore plus profondément alors que la salle commune était déjà aux cachots. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, en revanche, les autres Serpentard de sixième année, à l'exception de Lestrange, étaient déjà présents dans le dortoir, en train de discuter en vidant leurs malles.

— C'est toi le nouveau ? fit le plus proche de la porte en levant la tête vers lui. Tu aurais pu manger avec nous, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter le babillage des filles.

— J'ai pris la première place libre que j'ai vue, mentit-il à moitié en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber des sixièmes années.

— Bref. Moi, c'est Julius Wilkes.

Dans les dortoirs, les torches éclairaient en lumière normale, donc Harry vit clairement d'où venait le surnom de Wilkes : il avait peut-être la carrure de Crabbe avec deux têtes de moins, mais il avait vraiment le visage d'un poupin. _L'habit ne fait pas le Mangemort_, songea Harry en serrant malgré tout la main qu'il lui tendait pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Il dut ensuite subir le même genre de présentation de la part de Rogue, Avery et Rosier mâle, ce qui lui donna une forte envie d'aller se laver les mains. Il n'avait pas été en compagnie d'une telle concentration de mages noirs depuis le Département des mystères. C'était à peine si Rogue avait daigné lever les yeux pour le saluer, ce qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'il avait du mal à ne pas lui lancer un sort à vue, mais Evan Rosier fut un peu plus bavard :

— Je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur t'a dit, mais à Serpentard il vaut mieux rester en groupe quand on sort des cachots. Donc évite de te balader tout seul, c'est un conseil.

— Sinon ?

— Tu as déjà testé le duel à quatre contre un ?

Harry était entre-temps arrivé à côté de son lit à baldaquin, tout au fond du dortoir, et se retourna lentement en se mettant légèrement en position défensive. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'ambiance à Serpentard soit tendue, mais pas au point de recevoir des menaces directes dès le premier soir. Rosier avait parlé d'une voix légère, et les trois autres avaient recommencé à déballer leurs affaires, mais Harry se prépara quand même à sortir sa baguette au moindre geste suspect, se félicitant d'avoir acheté le holster qui réduisait grandement son temps de réponse.

— Evan, espèce d'imbécile, intervint Wilkes d'un ton léger. Rodolphus n'est pas là, il va croire que tu le menaces si tu présentes les choses comme ça.

— Que je… ah d'accord, sembla réaliser Rosier avec un sourire gêné. Désolé, Paret, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne parlais pas de nous quand je disais quatre contre un, je parlais de la bande à Potter. Ils sont quatre et leur passe-temps préféré c'est de lancer des sorts à des types seuls pour faire des blagues pas drôles. C'est eux qui t'ont sifflé quand tu as été réparti.

— Je sais me défendre, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

D'une part, il n'était pas encore tout-à-fait certain que Rosier ait vraiment voulu parler des Maraudeurs et pas des quatre Serpentard, et d'autre part il savait que les Gryffondor n'attaqueraient pas quelqu'un qui ne leur avait rien fait. Surtout de façon aussi déloyale.

— Si tu as envie de te débrouiller, fais comme tu veux, conclut Rosier en retournant enfin à ses bagages. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux demander à Severus ce qu'ils lui ont fait après les dernières BUSE.

— Arrête de parler de ça, Rosier ! éructa le futur professeur de Potions. Et ça ne te regarde pas, Paret, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et vida à son tour sa valise, ce qui prit beaucoup moins de temps que ses colocataires, étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas rester longtemps dans ce dortoir –moins longtemps que jamais, en fait. Il se souvenait bien sûr de ce qui s'était passé après la BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de ses parents, et ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Sirius et son père avaient des raisons d'en vouloir à Rogue, et c'avait sûrement été une vengeance pour un quelconque coup tordu que leur avaient fait les Serpentard.

Lestrange finit par arriver et se présenta lui aussi, puis les cinq élèves discutèrent entre eux de banalités : les cours, les vacances, le Quidditch, les filles –rien en rapport avec leur projet de rejoindre Voldemort, en somme. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé être envoyé à Serpentard, et n'avait donc jamais particulièrement réfléchi à leurs sujets de conversation habituels, mais s'il l'avait fait il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient aussi… normaux. Il aurait été moins surpris d'entendre des gens comme Bellatrix ou Rosier faire de longs discours sur la pureté de sang dans la salle commune en étant applaudi par leurs camarades.

— Au fait, Paret, prévint Lestrange, je ne sais pas comment c'était à Beauxbâtons mais là le petit déjeuner est servi dans la Grande Salle entre sept heures trente et neuf heures, et les cours commencent à neuf heures moins le quart. D'habitude on monte vers huit heures, si tu veux venir avec nous.

— Je verrai quand je me réveillerai, répondit Harry sans s'engager.

— N'oublie pas d'aller chercher ton emploi du temps, en tout cas, Slughorn les distribue au petit déjeuner.

Harry ferma ses rideaux en marmonnant un vague "bonne nuit" et s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il avait été envoyé dans ce nid de serpents ? Le Choixpeau pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne pourrait connaître vraiment ses parents s'il était chez l'ennemi héréditaire…

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre 4 terminé ! Comme vous le voyez, on commence à attaquer l'histoire elle-même, et Harry commence déjà à avoir des ennuis ^^. Comme d'hab, quelques observations :<p>

- Oui, j'ai vu l'arbre généalogique des Black, donc je sais que Bellatrix est censée avoir dans les 9 ans de plus que les Maraudeurs. Seulement un jour j'ai lu un livre qui s'appelait "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu" (vous connaissez ? ^^), et dedans il y a un personnage nommé Sirius Black qui dit clairement que Rogue était dans une bande de Serpentard dont font aussi partie "les Lestrange, c'est un couple marié". L'arbre généalogique, pour moi, c'est comme le reste des interviews de JK, Pottermore ou les fics : une bonne source d'inspiration, mais c'est pas du canon. Donc tant que ça m'arrange, tant mieux, mais si ça ne me plaît pas je n'hésite pas à l'ignorer. Surtout quand ça contredit les bouquins.

- Pour la proportion totalement irréaliste de Mangemorts dans leur année, je me base sur la même conversation, qui dit que presque toute la bande a fini par rejoindre Voldemort. De toute façon Rosier, Wilkes, Avery et les Lestrange étaient nommés, donc ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix. J'ai juste rajouté Alecto Carrow.

- Oh, et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, oui, Lily finira par apparaître dans cette fic. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée cette fois ^^

- Concernant le petit jeu de la dernière fois, je le maintiens pour le prochain chapitre avec les mêmes gains en cas de victoire. Plusieurs l'ont proposé, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le Horcruxe dans la tête de Harry, c'est une sensation commune à tous les Gardiens du Secret, le tout est de trouver ce que ça signifie. Et comme vous allez sans doute me demander un indice, en voilà : **hippocampe**. À vous de deviner ce que ça peut vouloir dire =)

Voilà, sur ce à bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	5. Nous entrerons dans la carrière

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de commencer à lire) sont à moi et ces ingrats ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a également une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, on voit le début des cours, et une idée de comment les Serpentard voient Poudlard de leur côté. Bonne lecture !

RàR anonyme : Merci à babette pour sa review. babette, non, rien à voir avec le lobe temporal de Harry.

baronnis, je n'ai pas pu te répondre comme tu as bloqué les MP, mais merci à toi aussi.

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Nous entrerons dans la carrière**_

— Bien, je vous verrai en Potions cet après-midi, pour certains. Les autres, votre cours de Métamorphose va bientôt commencer, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas être en retard. Bonne journée à tous, salua Slughorn après avoir distribué les emplois du temps des sixièmes années.

Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit, occupé qu'il était à sursauter au moindre bruit en pensant qu'un des Serpentard avait décidé de l'attaquer dans son sommeil. En désespoir de cause et incapable de se rendormir malgré son épuisement, il avait fini par se lever pour être prêt dès l'ouverture de la Grande Salle, et la douche l'avait un peu réveillé. Ses espoirs de manger tranquillement et surtout _seul_ avaient cependant rapidement été réduits à néant quand il avait réalisé qu'il devait de toute façon attendre son emploi du temps, et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin s'en aller, il était entouré de tous les autres sixièmes années, après avoir eu le _grand plaisir_ de "rencontrer" Bellatrix Black et Alecto Carrow.

— Il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que s'il parlait un peu moins de lui, on aurait moins de chances d'être en retard ? fit remarquer Wilkes.

— Bah, tu le connais. N'empêche, il n'a pas tort, on a intérêt à y aller si on veut de bonnes places. Qui fait Métamorphose ? interrogea Lestrange.

— Pour voir Potter se pavaner encore un peu plus que la normale, non merci, grommela Rogue.

— Moi non plus, ajouta Cooper. McGo n'a pas voulu que je continue avec un D, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Sa plaisanterie arracha même un sourire à Harry, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Il apparut qu'ils n'étaient que cinq à suivre ce cours, et Harry ne trouva pas d'excuse valable quand Lestrange lui proposa de lui montrer le chemin. Grâce à tout le temps où il avait utilisé la carte du Maraudeur, il connaissait probablement plus de raccourcis et de passages secrets dans ce château qu'eux tous réunis, mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, c'était frustrant. Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas à supporter Rogue sur le trajet, c'était déjà ça.

— Vous avez des cours de Métamorphose, à Beauxbâtons, Thomas ? lui demanda Amy Rosier qui marchait à côté de lui.

— Transfiguration, ça doit être à peu près la même chose, non ?

— Sans doute. Tu es bon ?

— Ça peut aller, haussa-t-il les épaules. J'ai eu un E aux BUSE.

— Oui, le professeur McGonagall n'accepte personne en dessous de ça.

— Aux BUSE ? intervint son frère. J'avais entendu dire que vous n'aviez des examens qu'après votre sixième année, en France ?

— J'ai passé une équivalence cet été.

À voir les deux Rosier côte-à-côte, on ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient jumeaux : le même visage en cœur, le même regard bleu marine perçant, les mêmes cheveux châtains, même si la fille les avait plus longs. S'ils n'avaient pas été de sexe différent, ils auraient été tout aussi semblables que Fred et Georges Weasley, même si le frère avait les jambes arquées et que ça lui donnait une démarche un peu chaloupée. Ils s'assirent d'ailleurs ensemble en arrivant en salle de Métamorphose, de même que les préfets qui formaient le futur couple Lestrange, ce qui convint très bien à Harry : même si ce n'était que le temps d'un cours, s'éloigner un peu des serpents lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait que quelques Serdaigle déjà arrivés, et aucun d'entre eux n'était à côté d'une place libre.

— Oh, désolée, Thomas, je n'avais pas fait attention que tu serais tout seul ! réalisa Rosier fille. Tu peux te mettre derrière nous, si tu veux.

— Mais laisse-le un peu tranquille, Amy, il devrait survivre à une heure à plus de deux mètres de toi, ton français.

Rosier mâle lui adressa un regard d'avertissement qu'il ne comprit pas en disant ça, mais Harry se surprit à le remercier mentalement.

— J'essaie juste d'être polie parce qu'il ne connaît personne, Evan, rétorqua vertement la jeune fille.

— Merci, Amy, mais ça va aller, intervint Harry. Il faut bien que je commence quelque part pour connaître des gens.

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder son frère avec humeur, et Harry alla s'asseoir quelques places plus loin, espérant que le fait qu'il se mettait à l'écart était suffisamment clair. La première sonnerie retentit, et à partir de là la salle se remplit rapidement. Harry fut déçu de constater que sa mère ne semblait pas suivre ce cours, mais il eut du mal à rester discret en fixant les trois _vrais_ Maraudeurs –c'est-à-dire sans Pettigrow – quand ils firent leur entrée à leur tour. Il était tellement concentré sur eux qu'il faillit rater la Poufsouffle qui s'assit à côté de lui.

— Salut. C'est toi, le nouveau, Thomas, je crois ? Nancy Zeller, enchantée.

Il lui serra la main en plissant les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de qui elle lui rappelait. Où avait-il déjà vu ce ruban violet ?

— Tu ne serais pas la vendeuse de la boutique de duel ? réalisa-t-il.

— Si, comment tu… Oh ! je me souviens de toi ! Il me semblait bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais encore élève quand tu es passé cet été, tu fais plus vieux que la plupart des septièmes années.

— Miss Zeller, l'interdiction de bavarder pendant mon cours n'a pas été levée pendant cet été. Veuillez éviter de corrompre votre voisin dès son premier jour ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle tandis que Nancy s'excusait, permettant au professeur McGonagall de commencer son cours. Harry se rendit rapidement compte que le programme n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans, et qu'il avait déjà étudié la plupart des sujets qu'elle annonça pour l'année. Elle donna ensuite quelques transformations à faire pour réviser, et vint directement vers lui et sa voisine bavarde.

— Professeur, commença d'ailleurs la Poufsouffle, vous n'allez pas me coller juste pour une ou deux phrases ? Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez arrivée !

— Taisez-vous et faites vos révisions, Miss Zeller, soupira McGonagall, ou je vais changer d'avis et vous donner cette retenue que vous semblez absolument rechercher. Mr Paret, je voulais simplement vous dire de ne pas hésiter à me le dire si je parle d'un sujet que vous n'avez pas étudié les années précédentes. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes au vu de vos résultats aux BUSE, mais sait-on jamais.

— Merci madame, mais pour l'instant, ça va.

Son ancienne directrice de maison hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour distribuer conseils et réprimandes, selon les personnes.

— Alors, comment tu as trouvé le livre que je t'ai conseillé ? murmura Nancy sans le regarder, en apparence très concentrée sur son travail.

— Pas mal. J'aime beaucoup la liste de sorts à la fin. Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles là-bas ?

— Deux ans, depuis que j'en ai eu marre de devoir acheter mes affaires avec la bourse de Poudlard. Le proprio est mon voisin depuis que je suis toute petite, alors je connaissais déjà son magasin par cœur. C'était la suite logique, je suppose, acheva-t-elle en souriant.

— Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas trop perdu vos talents depuis l'année dernière, les interrompit McGonagall quelques minutes plus tard d'une voix forte. Maintenant, nous allons commencer à travailler sur la métamorphose humaine, qui présente beaucoup plus de difficultés…

Harry cessa rapidement de prêter attention au cours qu'il avait déjà suivi moins d'un an auparavant, même si les rappels de la théorie n'étaient jamais inutiles en ce qui le concernait. Il partagea son temps entre répondre aux murmures presque incessants de sa voisine –qui était définitivement une passionnée du duel sous toutes ses formes–, vérifier de temps à autre que le professeur ne l'interrogeait pas, et observer son père le plus discrètement possible. James et Sirius semblaient absorbés dans une conversation sur parchemin, ou peut-être une partie de pendu vu l'attention qu'ils y portaient.

— Potter, quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser, vous pourrez peut-être me dire la principale différence entre transformer un chien en loup et vous changer, _vous_, en singe ? S'il y a encore quelque chose à changer, bien sûr.

Harry sourit alors qu'une bonne partie de la classe riait à la plaisanterie du professeur. Ses lèvres à elle ne se courbèrent cependant pas alors qu'elle fixait James avec les yeux légèrement plissés. Celui-ci ne parut ni gêné ni embarrassé de la boutade lancée à ses dépens, et répondit en prenant à peine un instant de réflexion :

— Facile, madame. Les humains sont plus difficiles à métamorphoser parce qu'ils ont une magie interne qui résiste à la transformation. Même les moldus en ont un peu. Si on essaie de se métamorphoser soi-même, il faut en plus surpasser l'image mentale qu'on a de soi. C'est pour ça, par exemple, que seuls les plus grands experts en Métamorphose arrivent à devenir Animagus.

— La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Mr Potter, admonesta-t-elle légèrement, mais en souriant légèrement quand même. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Rosier ?

— Juste que c'est la même chose pour les créatures magiques, répondit la Serpentard qui avait levé la main. C'est plus dur d'ensorceler une salamandre qu'un lézard ordinaire, parce qu'elles sont magiques.

— C'est même un excellent moyen d'identifier certaines créatures, il suffit d'essayer de transformer une de leurs pattes, ajouta James du tac-au-tac, et si on a du mal, c'est que ce n'est pas un animal non magique.

— Ça ira comme ça, les arrêta McGonagall alors que Rosier s'apprêtait visiblement à rétorquer. Excellentes réponses pour tous les deux, ce qui vous fera cinq points chacun. Maintenant, revenons-en aux principes de…

— Ils sont toujours comme ça ? chuchota Harry à sa voisine, son regard alternant entre son –futur– père, qui avait l'air passablement content de lui, et sa nouvelle condisciple qui, elle, semblait renfrognée.

— Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que j'ai cours avec eux deux en même temps. Par contre, je peux te dire qu'ils sont de très loin les deux meilleurs élèves de notre année en Métamorphose. Amy est un peu meilleure sur la théorie, mais James est imbattable sur la pratique. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient un peu rivaux.

Le cours se poursuivit sans autre évènement notable, à part la lutte entre James et Rosier à chaque fois que McGonagall posait une question. Au final, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient chacune gagné une vingtaine de points, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry les performances de Hermione à son époque. D'ailleurs il éprouvait une certaine nostalgie en voyant le bras de Rosier se lever invariablement à chaque interrogation, même si McGonagall avait tendance à interroger les autres élèves quand elle en avait l'occasion. Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait fait sa meilleure amie si elle avait été là, et sourit en se disant qu'elle aurait sans doute été surexcitée d'avoir un peu de concurrence. Quand la cloche sonna la fin de la séance, Harry fut pratiquement le seul à ne pas être abasourdi par la quantité astronomique de devoirs que leur donna la directrice adjointe, ayant eu le temps de s'y habituer pendant l'année précédente.

— Vous préparez vos ASPIC, jeunes gens ; si vous vouliez vous tourner les pouces, il ne fallait pas choisir de continuer la Métamorphose. J'attends un mètre de parchemin pour le cours de jeudi prochain. Et maintenant, tout le monde dehors, j'aimerais profiter de la pause, moi aussi.

— Ouh, elle est mauvaise humeur, il vaut mieux y aller, conseilla Nancy à voix basse. Je suppose que tu es aussi en Défense après la récré ?

— Oui. Il paraît que vous avez eu un prof différent tous les ans dans cette matière ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de savoir ce qu'avaient valu les précédents.

— Ouais, le poste est maudit d'après la rumeur. Si tu veux mon avis c'est plutôt que les gens doués en Défense se font recruter autre part pour aider à combattre Voldemort.

C'était une possibilité que Harry n'avait jamais envisagée, mais il la balaya rapidement : il était bien placé pour savoir que les professeurs de Défense ne rejoignaient pas tous l'Ordre du Phénix. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous doués en Défense, mais c'était un autre problème… Harry suivit la Poufsouffle en direction de la salle de Défense, la plupart des élèves passant habituellement la récréation à changer tranquillement de salle sans avoir besoin de traverser la moitié du château en courant pour ne pas être en retard, surtout quand il pleuvait à verse comme ce jour-là.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, Nancy le laissa pour rejoindre des amis qui n'avaient pas été là en Métamorphose, et Harry fut pour son grand malheur accosté par Wilkes et Rosier mâle :

— Alors, tu as fait la connaissance de Zeller, on dirait, commença Wilkes en lui posant le bras sur les épaules. Fais attention, Evan va finir par être jaloux.

— La ferme, Gueule d'ange, grommela l'autre alors que Harry se dégageait. Nancy est peut-être douée en duel, mais c'est une pipelette de Poufsouffle. Comme si j'allais sortir avec quelqu'un qui habite sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Je plaisante, Evan, pas la peine de t'énerver comme un griffie. Sinon, vous avez fait quoi en Métamorphose, à part apprendre que Paret n'est pas aussi asocial qu'il veut nous le faire croire depuis hier ? Qui a gagné, cette fois, Potter ou Amy ?

— Potter, évidemment, il trouve toujours une raison de la ramener quelle que soit la réponse d'Amy.

— Et je ne suis pas asocial, répliqua Harry qui les avait jusque-là écoutés sans rien dire, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire.

— Tu fais bien semblant, alors, je ne t'ai pas entendu nous dire une phrase entière depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu es juste timide, ou les français ne parlent qu'aux filles ? demanda franchement Wilkes alors que la cloche sonnait et que le professeur faisait rentrer les élèves.

Harry et les deux Serpentard restèrent légèrement en arrière, Wilkes et lui ne se quittant pas du regard. Devait-il clairement leur dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de jouer aux petits serpents le temps qu'il serait là, au risque de grandement compliquer sa vie à cette époque, ou fallait-il plutôt qu'il essaie de garder des rapports à peu près cordiaux avec eux pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille ? Comme la file d'élèves se réduisait rapidement, Harry opta pour la seconde solution. S'ils se montraient vraiment trop collants, il serait toujours temps de leur fausser compagnie plus tard.

— Je ne suis ni asocial ni timide, j'étais juste crevé hier soir et j'ai mal dormi donc je n'avais pas envie de parler.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes avec ma sœur ou Zeller, fit remarquer Rosier.

— Tu as déjà essayé de faire taire une fille de seize ans ? rétorqua Harry. Moi oui, et c'est moins fatiguant de hocher la tête en faisant semblant d'écouter. Maintenant, on peut rentrer ou on attend de gagner une retenue ?

— Toi, je sens que tu vas me plaire, sourit Wilkes en se retournant le premier pour passer devant le regard légèrement froncé du professeur.

Bien entendu, ils furent les derniers à entrer et Harry fut donc obligé de s'asseoir à côté de ses "camarades" pour le cours. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que comme à son époque, l'ensemble des élèves de leur année, ou presque, devait être rassemblé dans la salle de classe, si les effectifs n'avaient pas trop changé. Il semblait que quelle que soit l'époque, Voldemort avait au moins une influence positive sur la popularité de ce cours. Il remarqua quand même que le futur couple Lestrange n'était pas là, pensant probablement qu'ils s'entendaient trop bien avec les Forces du Mal pour avoir besoin de s'en défendre.

La porte claqua et tout le monde reporta son attention sur le professeur. Vu de près, Harry se rendait compte à présent que celui-ci était au moins aussi grand que Ron, mais avec un regard sombre beaucoup plus dur. Il avait des cheveux brun foncé qui tombaient sur les épaules et quand il prit la parole pour se présenter, sa voix était grave et sèche :

— Bien, bonjour à tous. Comme vous l'a dit le directeur hier soir, je suis le professeur Kenterton, et je vais vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant vos deux années d'ASPIC. Oui, j'ai bien dit deux années, j'ai l'intention de déroger à la tradition et de ne pas partir en juin prochain.

— Dix gallions qu'il finit à Mangouste, chuchota Wilkes à côté de Harry.

— Tenu, je suis sûr qu'il va démissionner, il a l'air trop confiant, répondit Rosier en lui serrant la main.

— Taisez-vous, au fond ! Ça fera cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, et c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends. La situation actuelle ne laisse pas de place aux bavardages dans ce cours, mais vous devez être plus au courant que moi, Mr Rosier ? insinua Kenterton.

Il y eut quelques ricanements que l'enseignant fit taire d'un regard, alors que Rosier serrait la mâchoire, comme la plupart des Serpentard présents. Kenterton n'y fit pas attention et continua son discours d'introduction en balayant la classe de son regard sévère :

— Comme vous venez de vous rendre compte, je serai intransigeant avec la discipline dans ma classe. Je suis payé pour enseigner à des élèves presque majeurs et qui ont choisi de suivre ce cours, je ne tolérerai donc que le plus grand sérieux. Je vais maintenant faire l'appel et en profiter pour voir où vous en êtes.

Kenterton appela un par un les élèves, posant à chacun une question au programme des BUSE. Harry vit Lupin pâlir quand Sirius dut donner la meilleure façon de neutraliser un loup-garou, mais à part cela tout se déroula sans encombre, la plupart des élèves donnant une réponse correcte que Kenterton complétait.

— Paret, Thomas ?

— Présent.

— C'est vous le français, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il en levant les yeux de son parchemin pour enregistrer son visage.

— C'est moi.

— _Vous n'avez pas un accent très fort_, fit remarquer le professeur en français sans cesser de le fixer d'un regard perçant.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et dut faire un effort conscient pour que son stress subit ne se voie pas alors que certains élèves se tournaient vers lui, sans doute étonnés de ne pas avoir compris les mots de Kenterton. Remerciant mentalement Dumbledore de lui avoir trouvé un professeur de français aussi exigeant que Nicolas, Harry répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et posée :

— _Ma mère était anglaise, j'ai grandi en apprenant les deux langues. Et les autres élèves vont se poser des questions si ils ne comprennent pas ce que nous disons._

— _Je vois_. Quel est l'avantage des sorts informulés dans un duel, et quel est le meilleur moyen de les contrer ?

Harry arqua un sourcil, n'était-ce pas justement la première chose qu'ils étudiaient en sixième année ? Peut-être que les programmes avaient évolué en vingt ans, finalement. Enfin, il semblait avoir passé le test du français, et il connaissait la réponse à cette question, donc son pouls reprit progressivement un rythme normal.

— Comme l'adversaire n'entend pas la formule qu'on utilise, ça nous donne un léger temps d'avance sur lui, et c'est plus difficile de se défendre sans savoir ce qui nous arrive dessus. Et pour les contrer, ce n'est pas facile de reconnaître les mouvements de baguette, donc il faut utiliser des boucliers génériques. Ou la Légilimancie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sombre.

— La Légilimancie est illégale dans ce pays, répondit simplement Kenterton. Pettigrow, Peter ?

— L'enfoiré, murmura Wilkes en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Les sorts informulés ne sont pas au programme avant la sixième année, et il ne te donne aucun point !

— Il n'a donné aucun point à personne jusqu'ici, haussa-t-il les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé, avant ? C'était du français, non ?

— Oui. Il me félicitait juste pour mon accent.

— Excellent, Potter, félicita le professeur à ce moment. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Qumtal, Julian ?

— Tu disais quoi, à l'instant ? fit amèrement Gueule d'ange.

Après avoir terminé l'appel, Kenterton passa le reste du cours à présenter ce qu'il prévoyait de leur faire étudier pendant l'année, avec un premier semestre presque entièrement consacré aux sorts de protection et aux contre-maléfices, "parce que c'est là que vous avez le plus de lacunes". Il eut ensuite juste le temps de leur donner un essai sur les sorts informulés pour le prochain cours avant la sonnerie.

— Je hais déjà ce prof, grommela Rosier mâle.

— Pourquoi ? On va passer trois mois sur le duel, ça devrait te plaire, non ? argua Cooper.

— Fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué, Chelsea ! répliqua la deuxième Rosier. Il n'a pas posé une question dans le programme à un Serpentard, et il donne des points à Potter pour savoir ce que c'est qu'un Inferius !

— Personnellement, je ne le savais pas, mentit Harry purement pour les contredire.

— Toi peut-être, mais ici on en a parlé en cours pas plus tard que l'an dernier, expliqua-t-elle. Alors que toi, tu donnes une réponse plus complète que notre manuel sur un sujet complètement hors programme, et il ne te donne aucun point, ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

De son point de vue, un professeur qui favorisait un peu Gryffondor, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Si seulement il n'avait pas été une nouvelle fois du mauvais côté de l'équation, il aurait été aux anges, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça.

— Il n'y avait pas de maisons à Beauxbâtons, donc je ne suis pas habitué à ce système de points, expliqua-t-il à la place alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. C'est si important que ça ?

— Non, c'est pas si grave, on a largement le temps de se rattraper. Amy est juste de mauvaise humeur parce que Potter n'est pas devenu mauvais en Métamorphose pendant les vacances.

Rosier s'assit devant une assiette en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de chouchou et de chat idiot. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il sembla à Harry.

-~~O~~-

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fit de son mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible hors des quartiers Serpentard. Fidèle à ce qu'il avait décidé, il restait cordial avec ceux qui lui parlaient, mais il ne cherchait ni leur conversation, ni leur compagnie. Il avait essayé un moment de tomber "par hasard" sur les Maraudeurs en se baladant dans les couloirs, mais sans succès pour l'instant. De la même façon, il avait espéré croiser sa mère à la bibliothèque pendant qu'il faisait des recherches dans la section Défense, mais avait été déçu.

Il commençait à se demander comment il serait accueilli s'il s'asseyait innocemment à côté de l'un d'eux en cours, comme il avait notamment vu que Lily n'avait pas de partenaire en Potions –ce qui ne semblait pas la ralentir outre-mesure, vu les éloges qu'elle recevait de Slughorn. Ce serait probablement vu comme une déclaration de guerre ouverte par les autres Serpentard, mais tant pis pour eux, du moment que ses parents ne le prenaient pas pour un Mangemort.

Le lundi midi suivant la rentrée, il descendit de la bibliothèque pour aller manger et emprunta le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur les Horcruxes ou comment les détruire –ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, puisque même Hermione avait fait chou blanc–, mais il venait de trouver un livre qui parlait de la détection des enchantements utilisés quelque part. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ses errances dans le château –et pas au meilleur moyen de convaincre Ron et Hermione de le laisser partir seul comme il l'avait fait à Privet Drive– et était arrivé à la conclusion que même s'il réussissait à découvrir ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes restants et où ils étaient, ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose s'il n'était pas capable de repérer les sorts de protection.

Dumbledore avait pu déchiffrer comment entrer dans la grotte sans même utiliser sa baguette, et Harry avait résolu de comprendre comment il avait fait. Ou au moins les bases. Pour devenir un vrai briseur de maléfices, il fallait de solides connaissances en Arithmancie, mais Harry espérait qu'il pourrait au moins déchiffrer les enchantements de Voldemort sans ça, quitte à devoir jouer selon les règles du mage noir pour les passer, à défaut de les détruire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry était en train de se demander si Bill Weasley accepterait de l'aider sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait quand il entendit un bruissement suspect juste derrière lui. Il se retourna, la baguette déjà dans sa main par réflexe, mais fut touché par un sortilège informulé qu'il reconnut comme un maléfice d'Entrave. Forcé de bouger au ralenti, il ne put rien faire pour se défendre des sortilèges qui suivirent. Il ne vit personne, mais reconnut parfaitement les quatre voix qui étaient en train de prononcer les sorts, et il en serrait les dents de colère et de chagrin. Finalement, quand ils semblèrent en avoir terminé, il les entendit s'éloigner en riant, mais il dut encore attendre plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Sachant que ses "agresseurs" étaient déjà loin, il baissa les yeux pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et jura en voyant que sa robe était passée aux couleurs de la France.

Ou du moins, il essaya de jurer, parce qu'à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler en français :

— _Allons enfants de la patri-i-e, le jour de gloire est arrivé !_

Il dut pratiquement forcer sa mâchoire à se refermer avec ses mains pour se taire, et se sentit rougir d'embarras. Apparemment il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans se mettre à crier ce qu'il reconnaissait vaguement de ses leçons estivales comme l'hymne national français. En plus, il commençait à entendre des voix qui se rapprochaient, sans doute attirées par ses cris. Harry s'éloigna rapidement en gardant les lèvres soigneusement closes et rejoignit l'infirmerie sans même s'arrêter pour identifier les élèves qui riaient sur son passage. Quand elle le vit, Pomfresh eut un sourire avant de lui déclarer :

— Mr Paret, je suppose. C'est beau de votre part de vouloir vous intégrer à votre nouvelle maison, mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner autant de peine.

Harry serra les dents en la foudroyant du regard. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le débarrasser de ces sortilèges, et qu'on en finisse, au lieu de se moquer de lui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de s'intégrer à sa maison ? Son uniforme ressemblait au drapeau français, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Serpentard. Pris d'un doute soudain, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitre d'une des armoires de l'infirmerie, et vit immédiatement le problème : ses cheveux étaient devenus argentés, mais le pire était que sa peau était à présent écailleuse et verdâtre.

— _Bien moins soucieux de leur…_

Harry referma rapidement la bouche, qu'il avait sans le faire exprès entrouverte de surprise en voyant son visage.

— Je vois que votre problème est un peu plus sérieux qu'une simple métamorphose, déclara pensivement Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette, ce qui rendit à sa robe d'uniforme sa couleur noire habituelle. Venez vous allonger ici que je vous examine. Vous avez vu qui vous a fait ça ?

Harry hésita à peine une fraction de seconde avant de bouger la tête en signe de dénégation. Le Choixpeau avait peut-être eu l'idée saugrenue de l'envoyer dans la maison des fourbes et des délateurs, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait subitement se mettre à dénoncer des Gryffondor. Pomfresh le regarda pensivement un moment, et agita sa baguette vers son visage en murmurant un sortilège qui était sûrement un contresort pour les métamorphoses humaines. Harry fut brusquement pris de panique en se demandant si les enchantements de Dumbledore allaient tenir, mais apparemment il n'y eut aucun problème.

— Répondez-moi en hochant simplement la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir la bouche du tout sans vous mettre à chanter en français ? Vous contrôlez votre mâchoire quand vous chantez ? Est-ce que vous pensez au moins pouvoir avaler une potion ?

Harry répondit "non" à chaque question : d'après ce qui venait de se passer, respirer par la bouche suffirait à déclencher un nouveau couplet, et essayer de boire dans ces conditions ne servirait qu'à le faire avaler de travers.

— Bon, dans ce cas je vais vous jeter un sort de Mutisme et voir ce que ça donne, mais il est possible que vous deviez simplement attendre que ça passe. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, essayer de défaire ce genre de sortilèges sans savoir exactement comment il agit pourrait vous rendre complètement muet, vous voulez prendre le risque ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Silencio_. Ouvrez la bouche, maintenant.

Harry s'exécuta et sentit aussitôt le sortilège faire effet, même si aucun mot ne vint lui casser les oreilles. Pomfresh lui tint la mâchoire inférieure d'une main plus ferme que sa silhouette menue laissait présager, et regarda au fond de sa gorge en murmurant des formules magiques. Elle finit par se retirer et lui indiqua que c'était bon.

— Malheureusement, c'est comme je le craignais, déclara-t-elle. Les sortilèges les plus simples ne fonctionnent pas, et quoi que ce soit de plus complexe risquerait de réagir de façon imprévisible. Et comme vous donner une potion reviendrait à vous noyer, il n'y a plus qu'à patienter. Je vais laisser le sortilège de Mutisme pour épargner votre gorge. Essayez de temps en temps pour voir si le sortilège cesse de faire effet.

Harry essaya sans grand succès de mimer une question, et l'infirmière fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et de quoi écrire pour lui permettre de communiquer :

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ?_ demanda-t-il directement.

— Comment voulez-vous faire cours dans votre état ? Les élèves qui sont dispensés pour raisons médicales restent à l'infirmerie, c'est la règle.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi stricte pendant l'épidémie d'ombragite en fin de cinquième année, l'infirmerie aurait probablement dû emprunter toutes les salles de l'étage pour caser tout le monde.

_Vous pensez que ça va prendre combien de temps ?_

— Aucune idée. D'après mon expérience avec ce genre de "blague", si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça, vous devriez en être débarrassé d'ici demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais ce n'est pas parti au dîner, j'ai des potions de Nutrition à application cutanée. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas encore mangé, je suppose ? Je vais vous chercher ça, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant quand il lui eut fait signe que non.

Harry retomba sur les oreillers, soupirant de dépit. Pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient-ils fait ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait provoqués, il ne leur avait même pas encore _parlé_. Peut-être qu'ils accueillaient tous les nouveaux comme ça, ou même juste les Serpentard ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, se dit-il. Mais alors, pourquoi les premières années n'avaient-ils rien eu ? Ce n'était pas qu'il leur souhaitait de passer une journée à manquer les cours sans pouvoir parler, mais ça l'aurait en quelque sorte rassuré. Il n'avait pas envie de se dire qu'il avait été la cible privilégiée de son père et de ses amis.

Il cessa de se torturer l'esprit à ce sujet en voyant Pomfresh revenir avec un plateau qui contenait uniquement l'équivalent d'un pot de yaourt d'une espèce de pâte gélatineuse bleuâtre translucide. La substance oscillait vaguement avec les mouvements de l'infirmière et ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Comme presque tout ce qu'elle lui amenait et qu'il fallait ingérer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Voilà pour vous. Il faut juste vous étaler ça sur l'estomac et laisser agir quelques minutes. Vous pouvez tirer les rideaux si vous voulez. Ne vous en faites pas, ce genre de plaisanteries d'un goût douteux n'arrive pas souvent à Poudlard. On pourrait croire que la plupart des élèves sont trop matures pour ce genre d'enfantillages, mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais expliquer la mentalité des adolescents. Bon, je vous laisse, si vous avez la moindre question, je serai dans mon bureau. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous enfuir, je le saurais, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soudain menaçant.

-~~O~~-

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Il avait les yeux figés sur la même ligne depuis plusieurs heures, ressassant son humiliation aux mains des Maraudeurs. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était et essayer quand même de leur parler, ou les éviter comme la peste pour éviter qu'ils recommencent ? Et pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait ça à lui ? Est-ce que ça ne se voyait pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être à Serpentard, qu'il aurait donné presque n'importe quoi pour être avec eux à Gryffondor ? Il avait menti sur son année pour les côtoyer plus longtemps, pas pour subir plus de leurs blagues. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le traiter comme le fils de James qu'il était ? finit-il par penser, parfaitement conscient de l'injustice d'un tel souhait.

— Salut, Thomas. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry sursauta ; tout à son apitoiement sur lui-même, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et Cooper entrer. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, se préparant déjà à une des habituelles basses moqueries que les Serpentard réservaient aux pensionnaires de l'infirmerie.

— Je suis passée t'amener les devoirs de Sortilèges, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il faudra que tu voies avec les autres pour la Métamorphose, comme je ne fais pas ce cours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

_Parce que je ne peux pas parler, évidemment, pourquoi tu crois que je suis là ?_ écrivit-il rapidement sur le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Pomfresh.

— Pas la peine d'être aussi cassant, je voulais juste t'aider, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix nettement plus froide que précédemment. Flitwick nous a seulement dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie sans préciser pourquoi. Il paraît que tu avais été changé en serpent, aussi, c'est vrai ?

_Oui, Pomfresh a dit que j'étais très bien déguisé pour m'intégrer dans ma maison. Dommage qu'elle ne t'ait pas gardé une photo, tu aurais pu rigoler avec les autres._

— Écoute, Paret, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ton problème, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, les Serpentard sont à peu près les seuls à être dans ton camp, ici.

_Dans mon camp ? Je suis Sang-mêlé, je te rappelle_, gribouilla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, _alors je ne vois pas comment je peux être dans votre camp_.

— D'accord, tu le prends comme ça. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as croisé un imbécile cet été et il a été te dire que tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemorts fanatiques du Sang-pur, et tu nous as catalogués avant même de venir à Poudlard, c'est ça ? Crétin ! éructa-t-elle, le surprenant. Ma mère est née-moldue, et mon père est un ami d'enfance qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de voir quand elle est venue à Poudlard ! Mon propre frère est moldu, tu crois vraiment que je soutiens un cinglé qui passe son temps à chercher les familles des nés-moldus pour les tuer ? Je _hais_ Voldemort et tout ce qu'il représente !

Harry était bouche bée, c'était la première fois, même en comptant son époque, qu'il entendait quelqu'un prononcer le nom du mage noir avec autant de mépris et de colère. D'habitude, les gens se retenaient par peur que cela remonte aux oreilles de Voldemort et qu'il se venge.

— Et je vais te dire une bonne chose, tu ne sais peut-être pas qui t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais _tout le monde_ dans le château sait qu'une blague aussi pitoyable ne peut venir que de Potter et Black. Et comme ce sont les chouchous de Dumbledore, tu peux rêver pour qu'ils se fassent punir.

_Tu exagères, Dumbledore…_, commença-t-il à écrire.

— Je sais, tu vas me dire que Dumbledore était un ami de ta mère, que c'est un héros, bla bla bla, c'est ça ? Eh bien c'est aussi un très bon ami de la famille Potter, il s'est battu avec le père de Potter dans la guerre contre Grindelwald. Ça t'étonne, hein ? Et puis, réfléchis, s'il était si impartial que ça, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait laissé là tout l'après-midi alors qu'il pourrait te rendre ta voix en trente secondes ?

Harry entendit à peine sa question. Dumbledore était un ami de son grand-père ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais su ? Son ébahissement devait se voir sur son visage, parce que la jeune fille se calma un peu en continuant :

— Ne fais pas cette tête, une fois qu'on le sait ce n'est pas si terrible. Il suffit de te mettre dans le crâne que Potter et ses copains ne seront jamais vraiment punis tant qu'ils ne feront pas leurs blagues juste sous le nez des profs, et que personne d'autre que Pomfresh ne fera le moindre effort pour annuler ce qu'ils font. Maintenant, tu es prévenu, conclut-elle en se levant, alors tu fais comme tu veux : si tu veux continuer à faire bande à part, personne à Serpentard ne t'en empêchera. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si ces crétins en profitent encore pour t'attaquer dans le dos à quatre contre un.

Cooper partit en laissant les devoirs du professeur Flitwick sur sa table de nuit, et Harry resta plongé dans ses pensées, méditant sur les paroles de la Serpentard. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était de Sang-mêlé le jour de la rentrée, mais il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'importance, elle aurait très bien pu être faite du même bois que Voldemort lui-même et Rogue, qui avaient tous les deux un père moldu. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui montait à deux le nombre de Serpentard potentiellement supportables dans sa classe, s'il comptait cette Silvins à qui il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un effort en ce qui la concernait ?

Il y avait aussi la révélation de l'amitié entre Dumbledore et son grand-père qui le travaillait, mais une fois le choc passé, Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris. On avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à lui cacher son histoire et celle de sa famille, volontairement ou non. Après les mensonges des Dursley, l'histoire de Sirius et Queudver ou l'existence de la prophétie, il commençait à être habitué à apprendre la vérité après tout le monde.

Quelques temps plus tard, Pomfresh vint lui demander s'il y avait une amélioration, et il découvrit que le sortilège était levé et qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger la mâchoire normalement. Elle annula son sort de Mutisme et l'examina une dernière fois avant de le déclarer apte à partir. N'ayant jamais eu besoin de se faire prier pour quitter l'infirmerie, il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'oubliait rien avant de redescendre aux cachots. Dans la salle commune, il vit que ceux qui faisaient Métamorphose étaient revenus de cours, et Cooper et Rosier étaient assises dans un coin en train de faire leurs devoirs. Décidant que le plus tôt était le mieux, Harry se dirigea vers elles d'un pas résolu :

— Cooper ? Excuse-moi pour tout-à-l'heure. La blague m'a énervé, mais tu n'y étais pour rien, je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme ça. Ni sauter aux conclusions.

— Hum, répondit-elle en le dévisageant. Ça va, mais n'insinue plus jamais que je suis une sang-puriste, ou ce n'est pas pour une extinction de voix que tu iras à l'infirmerie.

— Je serais toi, je ferais attention, Chelsea peut très inventive pour ce qui est des maléfices, mentionna Rosier sans lever la tête de son parchemin de Défense.

— J'essaierai de m'en rappeler. Vous avez fait quoi, en Métamorphose, Rosier ?

— De la théorie. Tu peux regarder mes notes, si tu veux, mais c'est plus détaillé dans le livre. Et McGo n'a rien donné en plus de son devoir de l'autre jour.

— Merci. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

— Dis Thomas, commença Cooper après qu'elles aient acquiescé. J'ai vu que tu lisais un livre sur les Barrières, à l'infirmerie, tu veux faire briseur de maléfices ?

— Non, c'était juste par curiosité. Je veux devenir Auror.

— Auror ? s'intéressa enfin Rosier en levant les yeux.

— Oui. C'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle les chasseurs de mages noirs, en Angleterre ?

— C'est bien ça. Pourquoi Auror ?

Comment expliquer ça sans parler de Voldemort et du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, qu'il _devait_ l'affronter et l'arrêter ?

— Je suis plutôt doué pour élucider les mystères quand j'en vois, choisit-il de dire. Et la Défense est ma meilleure matière, donc ça m'a paru logique.

— C'est vrai, ça, comment tu es aussi doué pour les sorts informulés ? intervint Cooper. Tu les as déjà étudiés ?

— Un peu. Mais Kenterton explique beaucoup mieux que mon ancien prof.

C'était un euphémisme. Harry en était à se demander si Rogue faisait exprès d'être un enseignant aussi mauvais ou si leurs façons de penser respectives étaient simplement totalement incompatibles. En ajoutant le fait qu'il avait déjà suivi ces cours un an auparavant –en tout cas de son point de vue–, ses cours de sixième année s'annonçaient ennuyeux et plutôt faciles. Harry passa le reste de la soirée avec les deux filles, et ils furent rejoints après le repas par l'autre Rosier et Wilkes. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'être plus que froidement poli avec ceux qu'il _savait_ être sur le point de devenir des Mangemorts, mais sa soirée fut relativement tranquille et il s'autorisa pour la première fois à retirer son holster pour la nuit.

* * *

><p>Et de 5 ! Histoire de changer, mon blabla de fin de chapitre :<p>

- Concernant le titre, vous aurez bien sûr tous reconnu un vers de La Marseillaise, vers qui je trouve va bien au chapitre qui marque la vraie entrée de Harry à Serpentard. Un petit chapitre "cocorico" parce que je le vaux bien.

- Pour le coup de Dumbledore ami avec la famille Potter ce n'est pas seulement un cliché que je reprends par principe, c'était logique à partir du background que j'ai décidé pour les Potter, et qui sera explicité un peu plus tard (bon, beaucoup plus tard, en fait)

- Enfin, pour ceux qui pensent que Harry change d'avis rapidement concernant les Serpentard : vous vous trompez.

- Pour le petit jeu, personne n'a trouvé exactement ce que signifiait la chaleur dans la tête de Harry au moment où le Fidelitas est lancé, même si plusieurs personnes sont passées près. Du coup, comme je n'ai plus d'indice sous la main, je maintiens le challenge en place une dernière fois si certains ont d'autres idées, et je donnerai dans tous les cas la réponse au prochain chapitre (ou par MP pour les plus impatients).

Voilà, sur ce à bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	6. Le cadeau de la Salle

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de commencer à lire) sont à moi et ces ingrats ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !  
><strong>**Goten Askil a également une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)  
><strong>**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! En particulier félicitations à Djeday pour la 100ème review de cette fiction ! Tu gagnes… Minute, _100_ reviews ? En _5 _chapitres O.o ? Wow ben vous êtes vraiment géniaux, merci ! Je sais que j'étais censé le publier hier et que j'ai donc un jour de retard (et même presque deux), mais il est pas venu facilement et c'est encore un retard assez correct. Aujourd'hui on a enfin l'entrée en scène de Miss Lily Evans ! Un peu de Quidditch et de cassage de clichés, aussi (enfin normalement).

**Chapitre 6 : Le cadeau de la Salle**

Le fait que Harry communiquait désormais de façon plus sociable avec les Serpentard de son année ne passa pas totalement inaperçu dans la maison des vert-et-argent. En l'occurrence, cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'on le voyait régulièrement en compagnie de Cooper et Rosier –et malheureusement fréquemment du frère de cette dernière– et il se retrouvait déjà dans les tribunes de Serpentard à regarder leurs essais de Quidditch.

— Pourquoi je suis là, déjà ? demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

— Parce que Chelsea voulait absolument que je vienne l'encourager et que comme les français sont galants, tu as décidé de ne pas me laisser venir toute seule.

— Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à ton frère, alors ?

— Il est trop occupé, balaya Rosier comme si ce n'était pas important.

— Moi aussi, j'étais occupé, je te signale.

— Ah oui ? À faire quoi ?

Harry ne pouvant pas vraiment lui expliquer qu'il cherchait tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à rendre Voldemort mortel, il n'eut pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui apporter et se renfrogna en se tournant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'élèves qui attendaient sur le côté pendant que les quatre joueurs de l'équipe actuelle faisaient passer les aspirants poursuiveurs.

— Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu détestes tant que ça le Quidditch, tu es un garçon, non ?

— J'aime _jouer_ au Quidditch, pas le _regarder_.

— Pourquoi tu ne participes pas aux essais, alors ? répliqua-t-elle.

_Parce qu'il gèlera en enfer avant que je joue pour Serpentard._

— Je n'ai pas mon balai. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon Portauloin depuis la France avait eu un accident et que presque toutes mes affaires avaient disparu en route, répéta-t-il l'histoire inventée par Dumbledore pour expliquer son manque de possessions.

— Ah oui. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. N'empêche, je maintiens que tu as eu une chance énorme : les accidents de Portauloin sont rares, mais c'est encore plus rare que les passagers ne disparaissent pas avec.

— Oui, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très chanceux, fit-il ironiquement.

Si on oubliait les prophéties sur sa naissance, les membres de sa famille qui le détestaient, les mages noirs et les professeurs qui essayaient de le tuer, il ne se trompait pas tant que ça.

— Chelsea candidate pour quel poste, au fait ? demanda-t-il pour éloigner la conversation de ses mensonges chroniques.

— Batteuse. C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas être choisie, si tu veux mon avis. Il n'y a pratiquement jamais de filles batteuses à Poudlard.

— C'est idiot. Le plus important est de savoir viser et voler, pas de frapper fort.

Et même pour ce qui était de frapper fort, il se rappelait encore d'une histoire que Ginny lui avait racontée sur Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Une fois, avant son premier match en équipe nationale, un journaliste lui avait demandé si elle ne se pensait pas que son manque de force physique serait un frein aux performances de l'équipe. Le pauvre journaliste avait passé la moitié du match à compter ses dents et Jones à briser des os chez ses adversaires à coups de Cognards. Plus personne n'avait remis en cause sa légitimité à son poste. Ou plus personne ne le ferait, plutôt. Harry n'était pas sûr que Gwenog Jones ait déjà mis les pieds à Poudlard à l'époque où il était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les essais des poursuiveurs durent enfin se terminer, car tous ceux qui volaient redescendirent et ceux qui avaient une robe vert-et-argent se rassemblèrent. Ils allèrent annoncer leur décision aux candidats, et la plupart d'entre eux repartirent vers le château. Il restait à peine cinq personnes pour le poste de batteur, et Harry, malgré la distance, identifia facilement Chelsea qui était effectivement la seule fille restante sur le terrain. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait en bas, mais les éclats de rire qui lui parvinrent lui firent penser que sa candidature n'était pas nécessairement prise au sérieux.

— J'espère quand même qu'ils vont lui laisser une chance, fit remarquer Rosier. Chelsea a vraiment envie d'être dans l'équipe.

— Pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé avant, alors ? s'enquit Harry alors que le premier candidat s'envolait pour échanger des Cognards avec le batteur titulaire –qui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire qui à cette distance.

— Elle voulait se concentrer sur les cours. Maintenant qu'on a passé les BUSE, on a beaucoup plus de temps libre.

Les aspirants batteurs passèrent chacun à leur tour, Amy se plaignant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux redescendait et que ce n'était pas son amie qui décollait pour prendre sa place. Il semblait à Harry que les autres membres de l'équipe espéraient trouver un candidat suffisamment bon pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui faire passer les essais, mais les autres batteurs n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel.

— Vas-y, Chelsea ! se mit à hurler sa voisine sans avertissement quand la rouquine prit enfin son envol en bonne dernière.

— Ouais, c'est ça, démolis-le, marmonna Harry en se frottant l'oreille gauche.

Ce que faisaient les deux joueurs était un échauffement de batteurs classique : ils volaient en cercle, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, et s'envoyaient un Cognard de façon à ce que l'autre change de rythme le moins possible –et surtout n'ait pas besoin de faire demi-tour. Chelsea et l'autre réduisirent graduellement la taille du cercle, jusqu'au point où ils n'avaient pratiquement plus le temps de se déplacer entre les passes et où le titulaire fit signe qu'ils avaient fini. Harry ne trouvait personnellement pas que c'était un bon exercice pour tester le talent d'un batteur, parce que la réussite dépendait surtout de l'entente entre les deux et de leur coordination, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait obtenir en volant pour la première fois ensemble.

— Chelsea s'est mieux débrouillée que les autres, tu ne trouves pas ? Scrimgeour changeait sans arrêt de vitesse pour la déstabiliser.

— Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais j'ai connu meilleur qu'elle. Meilleur qu'eux deux, en fait, haussa-t-il les épaules en se rappelant avoir vu les jumeaux Weasley effectuer cet exercice en particulier.

Il réalisa avec un temps de retard le nom que Rosier avait donné et se tourna de nouveau vers l'équipe de Serpentard. Maintenant qu'elle le lui avait dit, il comprit pourquoi l'autre batteur lui avait paru familier, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Rufus Scrimgeour, futur chef du Bureau des Aurors et futur ministre de la Magie, avait été élève à Serpentard ? À moins que ce ne soit un autre sorcier de la même famille, mais la coïncidence serait troublante.

— C'est qui, ce Scrimgeour ? demanda-t-il quand même, espérant que Rosier le détrompe.

— Rufus Scrimgeour, capitaine et batteur, c'est sa dernière année ici. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de son cousin Brutus, il est aussi batteur, pour les Pies de Montrose, je crois.

Autant pour les maigres espoirs de Harry… Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi Scrimgeour avait été aussi prompt à essayer de se servir de lui pour améliorer la réputation du ministère pendant sa sixième année au lieu de faire quelque chose de concret contre Voldemort. Quand même, Harry se demandait si le septième année avait déjà l'intention de devenir chasseur de mages noirs, et surtout s'il savait que ça l'amènerait probablement à croiser nombre de ses camarades de classe sur le champ de bataille dans les années à venir.

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch semblaient ne pas être d'accord à propos de quelque chose, et comme les essais étaient terminés, de toute façon, Harry proposa de descendre des gradins pour rejoindre Chelsea, et Rosier accepta, impatiente de savoir si sa meilleure amie avait été sélectionnée. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du terrain juste après que Scrimgeour ait annoncé sa décision, apparemment –vu de près, Harry reconnaissait sans le moindre doute le futur Auror, même si ses cheveux fauves avaient bien sûr beaucoup moins de gris.

— Mais Rufus, tu n'es pas sérieux ! se plaignait un septième année blond à la carrure impressionnante. Regarde-la, elle n'a aucun muscle, elle n'a aucune chance comme batteuse !

— Donne-moi une batte, et tu verras ce qu'ils te disent, mes muscles ! répliqua Chelsea en foudroyant le râleur du regard.

— Désolé, Sullivan, mais la décision est prise. Tu tapes les Cognards plus fort, mais si tu les envoies à côté de la cible à chaque fois ça ne sert à rien. Cooper est dans l'équipe, alors les quatre autres, vous dégagez.

Il y eut encore quelques protestations, mais Scrimgeour et un autre septième année sortirent leur baguette et ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe se dispersèrent rapidement, ne laissant sur le terrain que les sept joueurs, Rosier, Harry, et deux autres élèves plus jeunes qui attendaient sans doute un ami.

— Bon, encore bravo aux deux nouveaux, reprit le capitaine, et merci aux autres d'être venus. Le premier entraînement sera jeudi à dix-sept heures. Cooper, je veux que tu viennes une demi-heure plus tôt pour t'entraîner un peu plus. C'est vrai que tu as moins de force que les autres batteurs, mais j'ai bien l'intention de changer ça d'ici le match contre les griffies. Compris ?

— OK, ça me va.

— Alors à jeudi, tout le monde, et ne soyez pas en retard.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent et Chelsea se tourna vers eux, son sourire menaçant de dépasser de son visage. Harry ne sut déterminer laquelle des deux filles se jeta dans les bras de l'autre la première, mais le temps de cligner des yeux et elles s'étreignaient avant de se mettre à discuter.

— Je savais que tu allais y arriver, Chels' ! Scrimgeour a été beaucoup plus dur avec toi qu'avec les autres et tu as quand même été la meilleure ! C'est dégueulasse de t'obliger à venir en avance aux entraînements.

— Non, c'est normal, il a raison s'il veut que je sois au niveau pour le premier match. Merci d'être venus m'encourager, tous les deux. Tu as pensé quoi des essais, Thomas ?

Harry était en train de se demander comment s'éclipser discrètement pour aller continuer ses recherches sur les Horcruxes, aussi il sursauta légèrement quand on lui demanda son avis :

— Moi ? Oh, tu as bien joué. Tu aurais sans doute pu faire encore mieux si tu étais plus habituée aux changements de rythme, mais c'était pas mal.

— Oh, mais quel rabat-joie, celui-là ! le réprimanda Rosier. Ne l'écoute pas, Chelsea, tu as été géniale et vous allez mettre une raclée à Gryffondor. Surtout, n'oublie pas de virer Potter de son balai de ma part.

— Avec plaisir, et je ferai attention pour qu'il tombe pile sur Evans. Avec un peu de chance elle lui mettra la première gifle de l'année.

— Tu rigoles ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas attendre aussi longtemps, j'ai parié cinq gallions avec Alecto qu'il s'en prenait une avant la fin du mois.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une chose sur laquelle vous ne pariez pas, à la fin ? déplora Harry.

— Oui, les matches de Quidditch. Ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt puisque personne ne mettrait une Noise contre notre maison.

— Je croyais que les Gryffondor avaient la coupe depuis trois ans ? fit-il remarquer non sans une once de fierté.

— Deux, se renfrogna Chelsea. Et c'est une question de logique, tu ne vas pas parier contre ta propre équipe, ce serait un suicide social. Pourquoi, ça te tentait ?

— Parier contre ma maison ? Bien sûr que non !

Évidemment, Harry pensait à Gryffondor en disant cela, mais aucune des deux n'était censée le savoir. Les trois étudiants remontèrent vers le château en continuant de parler de Quidditch –et notamment, dans le cas de Harry, des deux jumeaux qu'il connaissait et qui étaient pratiquement capables de s'échanger des Cognards les yeux fermés– et de là se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, les deux filles planchant sur leur devoir d'Arithmancie pendant que Harry continuait de lire des livres de détection d'enchantements. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait étudier avec sûreté quand il était accompagné, et tester l'efficacité des enchantements qu'il avait trouvés commençait à le démanger.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir briseur de sorts ou archéologue, Thomas ? s'enquit Chelsea.

— C'est important pour un Auror de pouvoir trouver les cachettes magiques, répondit-il distraitement.

— Si tu le dis. Par le plus grand des hasards, dans tes livres ils ne disent pas comment on fait pour calculer l'heure idéale pour effectuer un rituel ? La date, c'est facile, mais l'heure…

— Désolé, il n'y a rien là-dessus et je n'ai jamais fait d'Arithmancie. Il y a une heure pour faire de la magie ?

— C'est une question de détail, expliqua Rosier. Un rituel parfaitement exécuté marchera n'importe quand, mais ce sera plus efficace si tu choisis bien ton moment, et ça peut même permettre quelques imprécisions.

— C'est sans espoir, il y a beaucoup trop de variables ! se plaignit Chelsea. On ne va quand même pas demander de l'aide à Pettigrow ?

— Pourquoi vous voulez demander de l'aide à ce crétin ?

— C'est le meilleur de notre année en Arithmancie. Je sais, ça parait étonnant quand on voit qu'il sait à peine se servir d'une baguette, mais il n'est pas si mauvais sur la théorie. Et il est super fort avec les chiffres. Pourquoi tu le détestes autant, de toute façon ? Même Potter et Black, tu trouves le moyen de les défendre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Harry haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de s'étendre sur son passif avec Pettigrow. Les autres pouvaient bien s'imaginer les raisons qu'ils voulaient pour expliquer que la tête du rat ne lui revenait pas, ça lui était complètement égal. Moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait.

-~~O~~-

Harry venait de s'asseoir derrière son chaudron quand Slughorn sortit de la réserve d'ingrédients attenante d'un pas plus vif que d'habitude. Le volumineux professeur leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, et lança sèchement :

— Mr Rogue, il faut être deux pour la potion d'aujourd'hui, alors asseyez-vous à côté de Miss Evans. Mr Paret, allez avec…

— Non, monsieur, coupa la jeune fille rousse à la surprise générale. Je ne veux pas travailler avec Rogue.

Le Rogue en question s'était déjà levé à l'appel de son nom et se figea au ton froid de Lily. Harry aurait presque eu pitié de l'air d'espoir qu'il avait brièvement eu sur le visage. Presque. S'il ne s'était pas appelé Severus Rogue et que la fille qu'il regardait ainsi n'était pas destinée à devenir la mère de Harry.

— Allons Lily, vous n'aviez aucun problème à travailler ensemble jusqu'à l'an dernier.

— Je sais, professeur, mais ce serait injuste de forcer Rogue à travailler avec une Sang-de-bourbe comme moi.

Cela suscita un tollé du côté Gryffondor de la salle –venant principalement de la table de James et Queudver, les autres maraudeurs ne suivant pas ce cours– et Harry serra les poings en se rappelant l'ingratitude de Rogue quand Lily avait essayé de l'aider après ses BUSE. Depuis son arrivée à cette époque, il avait appris avec beaucoup de scepticisme que les deux avaient été très bons amis depuis avant leur arrivée à Poudlard, et que le Serpentard aurait bien voulu aller plus loin. Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à cacher sa haine pour son futur professeur, loin de là. Imaginer Rogue avec sa mère lui donnait envie de vomir.

Soudain, un bruit de pétard mit fin aux balbutiements de Slughorn et fit sursauter toute la classe, Harry y compris. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde se tourna vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que sa baguette était tombée par terre. Il la ramassa immédiatement et c'est en la remettant dans son holster qu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, il allait devoir perdre son habitude de serrer les poings quand il était en colère, parce que son nouvel étui considérait que c'était suffisant pour éjecter sa baguette. Et celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié d'être jetée sur un sol en pierre.

— Désolé, ma baguette m'a échappé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Paret, ça arrive à tout le monde. Bon, eh bien si vous êtes sûre de vous, Lily, vous n'avez qu'à travailler avec Mr Paret. Severus, allez vous asseoir avec Miss Kennigan et Miss Silvins.

— Mais professeur, Lily pourrait… commença James.

— Ça suffit, maintenant, intervint Slughorn avec force. Mettez-vous au travail ou vous n'aurez jamais le temps de terminer vos potions. Les garçons, dépêchez-vous de changer de place pour pouvoir commencer. Allez, tout le monde au travail ou je serai obligé de vous mettre en retenue.

Slughorn savait se faire respecter de temps à autre, apparemment, parce que les sixièmes années se mirent rapidement à verser les ingrédients dans leur chaudron sans protester. Harry emmena ses affaires à l'avant de la salle en essayant de contrôler son appréhension à l'idée de parler pour la première fois avec celle qui le mettrait au monde dans maintenant moins de quatre ans. Il remarqua à peine le regard à la fois envieux et méfiant que lui jetait James.

— Salut, entama-t-il avec éloquence. Je suis Thomas Paret, enchanté.

— Lily Evans. Tu peux t'occuper de la première potion intermédiaire ? Je ferai la deuxième, comme il faut absolument les faire en même temps étape par étape.

— D'accord. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te ralentir, alors. Tu es toujours la première à finir depuis le début de l'année.

Lily sourit légèrement mais ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules gêné, occupée à doser la bile de corbeau à verser dans sa partie de la potion. Harry se mit également à travailler sur la sienne, et le cours se passa calmement. Ils travaillaient séparément, leur coopération n'étant vraiment nécessaire que pour synchroniser la préparation des deux potions et tout à la fin, quand les potions devraient être mélangées puis qu'ils devaient jeter plusieurs sorts sur la mixture en même temps. Entre-temps, Harry essaya d'engager la conversation, mais Lily se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes quand il ne parlait pas de leur travail.

— N'essaie pas de couper les tentacules de Murlap en morceaux trop fins, le prévint-elle alors qu'il sortait son couteau d'argent pendant que les deux concoctions chauffaient.

— Oui, je sais, il faut surtout qu'ils soient bien égaux, pas forcément les plus petits possibles, répondit-il machinalement.

En tout cas, c'était un des détails dont il se souvenait parmi les ajouts du Prince à son livre de Potions, donc il supposait que c'était une information fiable. Il ne se rendit compte qu'en relevant la tête après avoir fini de découper les tentacules que Lily n'avait pas cessé de le regarder d'un air surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as déjà fini ? Désolé, je t'avais dit que j'allais te ralentir.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Comment tu sais, pour le Murlap ? Tous les experts recommandent de couper en tout petits morceaux, on ne s'est aperçus que l'an dernier avec Severus que la taille ne comptait pas !

— Euh…

Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire que personne ne serait suspicieux des raccourcis du Prince avec le _vrai_ Prince de Sang-mêlé dans la salle ? Et puis, Slughorn avait bien dit que les modifications avaient été le genre d'innovations dont était capable Lily, alors il aurait dû se douter qu'elles ne pourraient pas passer inaperçues. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à inventer une explication, parce que leur discussion fut interrompue par un concert de gloussements venant des deux filles derrière eux :

— Hé, Evans, la taille ne compte pas avec Rogue, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de le laisser tomber, on dirait ! lança la Serdaigle.

— Quoi ? De quoi… ? Non ! balbutia Lily, soudain écarlate. On parlait des tentacules de Murlap, pas de… On n'a jamais…

— Des _tentacules de Murlap_, c'est comme que vous appelez _ça_ entre vous ? répliqua la même fille en bougeant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif alors que sa voisine Poufsouffle éclatait de nouveau de rire.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint la voix de Slughorn alors qu'il faufilait son ventre imposant jusqu'à eux. Miss Gudgeon, pourquoi riez-vous ?

— Pour rien, professeur. Evans expliquait juste à Paret que d'après son expérience avec Rogue, la taille ne compte pas.

Toute la salle, ou presque, éclata d'un rire bruyant. Même Slughorn semblait avoir du mal à retenir les coins de ses lèvres de se courber vers le haut. En fait, Harry ne comptait, à part lui-même, que trois personnes qui n'étaient pas hilares. Lily, plus écarlate que jamais, essayait courageusement d'expliquer le quiproquo, mais James Potter et Severus Rogue avaient pour une fois l'air d'accord sur la réaction à voir : ils étaient tous les deux livides de rage en foudroyant Harry du regard. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte du teint verdâtre de Harry, qui se demandait sérieusement s'il pouvait mettre sa cape et disparaître sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

— Allons, Lily, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais faites attention à être plus discrète pour vos conversations personnelles à l'avenir, conseilla Slughorn avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais…

— Tout le monde au travail, vous n'avez plus que cinq minutes et ces potions ne vont pas se terminer toutes seules ! Et Mr Paret, recoupez-moi ça, les morceaux sont beaucoup trop gros pour une potion aussi subtile.

Il y eut encore quelques rires après ça –et toujours autant de regards haineux dirigés vers Harry venant des deux noirauds à chaque bout de la salle–, mais les autres élèves recommencèrent dans l'ensemble à travailler sans faire attention à lui. Était-il possible de mourir de honte ? Harry espérait que non, parce que si c'était le cas, ça n'allait pas tarder à lui arriver, et la prophétie de Trelawney deviendrait officiellement un tissu d'inepties. Il ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il réussit à lancer les sorts pour terminer la potion dans les temps sans même lever les yeux vers sa coéquipière. Quand la cloche sonna, il marmonna à peine un "au revoir" avant de partir précipitamment. Il monta dans les étages à grands pas sans but précis autre que s'éloigner le plus possible des cachots.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver à lui ? Il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir connaître ses parents en arrivant à cette époque, et il avait fallu que ce maudit Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard et que ses parents le jugent là-dessus. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir vu la brochette de mages noirs qu'ils avaient dans leur année, mais quand même… Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Il comprenait la farce de "bienvenue" des Maraudeurs, vu leur réputation, mais il aurait cru que sa mère au moins lui aurait laissé le bénéfice du doute. Et maintenant ça… À coup sûr, James allait le détester encore plus en croyant qu'il avait essayé de draguer Lily –un comble– et il allait perdre le peu de répit qu'il avait pu avoir à Serpentard.

Et tout ça parce que ce sale Mangemort de Rogue avait été ami avec sa mère et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour laisser ses notes de potions qu'un livre donné au premier élève venu. Tout était encore de la faute de Rogue, conclut-il en ignorant la petite voix intérieure –celle qui ressemblait à Hermione– qui lui reprochait de se montrer injuste. Il savait que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ à cause du traître graisseux, mais en cet instant il avait besoin d'un coupable autre que le maudit destin tordu de Harry-Potter-renommé-Thomas-Paret. Même sa résistance supérieure à la normale envers les évènements menaçant sa vie ou sa santé mentale commençait à saturer.

Alors que Harry commençait à se calmer et se sentir prêt à retourner aux cachots et à faire face aux rumeurs, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et remarqua que ses pas l'avaient machinalement amené là où était cachée la Salle sur Demande. Sur un coup de tête, il vérifia que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans le couloir et fit les trois allers-retours nécessaires pour y entrer. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en poussant la porte –un moyen miracle de retourner à son époque, la salle commune de Gryffondor, des portraits de Ron grimaçant à sa nouvelle maison ou de Hermione lui récitant tout ce qu'elle avait lu des voyages temporels, voire même les quatre Horcruxes restants dans un paquet-cadeau–, mais il n'aurait pas cru se retrouver dans la grande salle où il avait caché le manuel de Potions du Prince.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est une blague ! cria-t-il à la salle elle-même. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ce fichu bouquin maintenant ?

Évidemment, il ne reçut pas d'autre réponse que l'écho de ses mots dans le gigantesque débarras. À bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas trouver le livre de Rogue puisqu'il ne l'y avait pas encore déposé. À moins que le moyen miracle de voyager dans le futur auquel il avait pensé ne se trouve quelque part dans la pièce ? N'ayant pour l'instant rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer, Harry décida d'explorer un peu et de voir s'il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant.

-~~O~~-

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il passa à déambuler dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, mais après avoir déniché deux sabliers qu'il pensait être des Retourneurs de Temps cassés, d'innombrables ossements de créatures pas toujours identifiables et des livres écrits dans des langues inconnues ou juste trop tachés et abimés pour être lisibles, il avait fini par tomber sur ce qu'il pensait que la salle voulait lui montrer. Il ne savait pas ce que cet objet faisait là, mais c'était la seule solution plausible. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il reconnut immédiatement le cadre d'or ouvragé, et l'inscription qui y était portée : « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._ »

Curieux, Harry s'approcha du miroir du Riséd. Peut-être allait-il se voir en train de trouver les Horcruxes, et donc savoir où ils étaient cachés ? songea-t-il avec espoir en se plaçant face à son reflet. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il voulait, mais sa déception ne dura que le temps d'assimiler vraiment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Comme pendant sa première année, il était en compagnie de ses parents et les anciennes générations des familles Potter et Evans lui souriaient en arrière-plan, mais ce n'était pas tout : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et même Sirius les avaient rejoints. Ce n'était plus seulement sa famille que Harry contemplait dans le miroir, c'était tous les gens qui lui étaient chers, comprit-il alors que le Harry Potter du reflet prenait la main de Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry aurait pu rester devant cette scène pendant des heures, heureux de voir _enfin_ ses parents lui sourire, mais il entendit au loin une cloche sonner et compta onze coups. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné d'avoir sauté le repas sans même s'en apercevoir, et regarda une dernière fois sa famille élargie réunie. Était-ce la façon dont la Salle-sur-Demande exauçait son désir de revoir ses amis ? C'était à eux qu'il pensait en entrant, après tout. Touchant une dernière fois le verre du bout des doigts, Harry se retourna et essaya de rejoindre la porte dans le dédale de bric-à-brac entreposé là depuis des siècles. Quand il y parvint, il pensa à enfiler sa cape d'Invisibilité avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se retrouver de nouveau face à Barnabas.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il se sentait beaucoup moins perturbé que quand il était entré. Voir dans le miroir tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui avait en quelque sorte rappelé ce qui était sa réalité : ses amis et sa petite amie qui se battaient de leur côté contre Voldemort et qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber, et ses parents et son parrain dont il ne pouvait pas gâcher le sacrifice. Les adolescents qui étaient à cette époque n'étaient pas encore les adultes qui allaient mourir pour lui, donc ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur leur comportement. Il devait s'efforcer de les traiter comme n'importe quels élèves et se concentrer sur sa mission, parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour ceux qui attendaient son retour. Rasséréné, Harry descendit les étages d'un bon pas, toujours caché par sa cape par mesure de précaution. Il ne croisa personne avant d'entendre des voix au troisième étage. S'arrêtant brusquement, il vérifia que la cape le recouvrait totalement et se plaqua au mur pour écouter :

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne, Patmol ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dans ce couloir.

— Mais non, j'ai regardé la carte avant de partir et même Rusard est parti se coucher. Ça doit juste être Peeves qui écrit des trucs sur le tableau de Flitwick, c'est tout.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer en reconnaissant les voix de son père et de son parrain. C'était bien sa chance de tomber sur les seules autres personnes à part lui qui pouvaient se balader invisibles dans le château –du moins à sa connaissance. Si jamais ils avaient la carte avec eux et qu'ils voyaient qu'il était là, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Heureusement pour lui, ils semblaient être partis alors qu'il était toujours dans la Salle-sur-Demande et ne pas surveiller régulièrement leur carte, donc ils ne savaient pas qu'il leur tenait compagnie.

— Il n'empêche, on devrait se dépêcher, entendit-il Lupin conseiller. Rusard pourrait sortir à tout moment.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Lunard, ce pauvre concierge ne va pas quitter son bureau de sitôt, répondit Sirius avant d'éclater de son habituel rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

Ses deux amis le firent taire en passant devant Harry, et celui-ci réfléchit à ce qu'il avait entendu. Voulaient-ils enfermer Rusard dans son bureau ? C'était très risqué, même avec une cape d'Invisibilité, surtout si le concierge était déjà assisté de Miss Teigne. Il décida de suivre les Gryffondor, au moins le temps que c'était son chemin. Il avait le pressentiment que jouer un tour à Rusard n'était pas leur seule raison de sortir cette nuit, et dans le cas où il serait de nouveau une de leurs cibles, il préférait le savoir en avance.

— Au fait, Cornedrue, reprit justement Sirius, on fait quoi pour punir Paret de t'avoir piqué ta Lily chérie ?

— Il ne m'a rien piqué du tout.

— Vraiment ? C'est pas ce que disait Queudver quand il racontait votre cours de Potions.

Un petit couinement vint appuyer la moquerie de Sirius, et Harry comprit que le traître était avec les trois autres sous la cape, s'étant sans doute transformé pour avoir la place de tous rentrer.

— Lily n'est pas du genre à sortir avec un gars après à peine deux semaines, affirma James. Si elle dit que les filles derrière eux ont mal compris, je la crois.

— C'est beau, l'amour.

— Et puis, c'est un _Serpentard_, continua James avec dégoût. Aucune chance qu'elle sorte avec lui.

Harry grimaça de se voir traiter de Serpentard –même si les apparences étaient pour l'instant contre lui–, mais était dans l'ensemble plutôt satisfait de la conclusion à laquelle arrivait son père. Il continua de les suivre jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ou comme prévu il entendit leurs pas se diriger vers le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Rusard. Il hésita un instant puis la curiosité l'emporta et il se posta à l'entrée du couloir pour "voir" ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les nombreuses armures alignées le long du mur qu'il eut une inspiration subite. Après tout, ils avaient commencé en le clouant à l'infirmerie tout un après-midi, alors rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il réplique, non ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas le temps de regarder sur la carte, ils ne sauraient jamais qui les avait piégés.

Prenant sa décision, Harry sortit vivement sa baguette et se concentra pour lancer un sort de Lévitation informulé. Il fit flotter une des armures les plus proches de la porte au-dessus de ses voisines, et la laissa tomber. Elle entraîna pratiquement toute la rangée dans sa chute, et le vacarme qui en résulta réveilla probablement tout le monde jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry se retint de rire en entendant les trois garçons devant lui se disputer :

— Bordel, Sirius, fais attention ! lui reprocha James.

— Mais c'est pas moi, je n'ai…

— On s'en fiche de qui c'est ! interrompit Lupin. Rusard va rappliquer, on se tire d'ici !

Harry s'écarta de l'encadrement juste à temps pour que les trois Gryffondor puissent quitter le couloir en courant, et dut se mordre le poing pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas glousser quand il vit leurs trois paires de pieds apparaître sous la cape, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maintenir en place en fuyant à toutes jambes. Quand Rusard sortit de son bureau en vitupérant contre "ces sales petits délinquants irrespectueux" et en ordonnant à sa chatte de partir à la chasse aux dits délinquants, Harry estima que le moment était venu de partir et prit le chemin des cachots, un large sourire toujours affiché sur son visage invisible.

Certes, il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir ainsi piégé son père et ses amis, mais ils n'avaient pas été pris, donc ce n'était pas grave. Après l'histoire de l'hymne français, il estimait qu'ils étaient quittes. Et il devait bien avouer que le visage de Rusard quand il avait vu l'état de son couloir valait largement le coup. Il retira sa cape en arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle commune avant de donner le mot de passe, ayant la ferme intention d'aller directement se coucher après cette soirée mouvementée. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Serpentard encore levé à cette heure, mais un de ses camarades de classe travaillait encore. Wilkes leva les yeux en entendant le mur revenir en place et le regarda d'un air étonné :

— Thomas ? Où tu étais à une heure pareille ?

— Je me baladais, répondit Harry dont la bonne humeur n'avait pas encore disparu.

— Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas plutôt avec ta nouvelle petite amie ?

— Il n'y a rien avec Evans, répliqua Harry, agacé.

— Hé, ça va, le prends pas comme ça, je plaisantais. Et puis ce n'est pas une insulte, ce serait une plutôt belle prise.

Le visiteur du futur crut avoir mal entendu. Un Serpentard, futur Mangemort avéré, qui faisait un compliment à une née-moldue ? Il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Une belle prise ? répéta-t-il avec hésitation en s'approchant pour s'asseoir.

— C'est pas mon truc, les rousses, mais elle est pas mal quand même. Après évidemment, elle est née-moldue, donc ça ne pourrait jamais être sérieux, mais au moins elle vit à la sorcière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Elle essaie de faire partie du monde magique, pas de tout changer sans comprendre. Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que des nés-moldus qui ne cherchent pas à comprendre les traditions et qui veulent tout changer pour faire comme les moldus. Tout ça parce que le monde moldu est soi-disant plus moderne et que les sorciers font tout comme au XVe siècle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on n'a pas changé notre façon de faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ancien que c'est mauvais ! Désolé, ajouta-t-il quelques instants après son éclat, je m'emporte tout le temps quand je parle de ça.

— Tu dis que les nés-moldus ne cherchent pas à comprendre, mais la plupart des Sang-purs sont incapables de différencier un vélo d'un avion, et ils se croient supérieurs. C'est la même chose.

— Peut-être, mais on ne cherche pas à faire partie de leur monde et à changer leurs traditions, _nous_.

— Alors quoi, les nés-moldus ont juste le droit de se taire et d'obéir ? répliqua Harry. Ils se font insulter, ils se font tuer par les Mangemorts, ils n'ont pratiquement aucun moyen d'avoir un bon boulot, et ils ne devraient rien dire ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai rien contre les nés-moldus à la base, je pense juste que quand on veut changer des règles, on essaie d'abord de comprendre pourquoi les choses sont comme elles sont. Prends l'exemple des elfes de maison. La plupart des nés-moldus arrivent et disent qu'il faut arrêter de les traiter en esclave, alors qu'ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont liés à une famille pour commencer.

— Et pourquoi ils le sont, justement ?

— Je ne suis pas certain des détails, mais il me semble que leur race a été victime d'un mage noir il y a des siècles, qui les a rendus incapables d'utiliser leur magie sans avoir un maître. Je crois que certains sorciers au Département des Mystères essaient d'annuler leur malédiction, mais ça doit être difficile de ne pas finir par leur supprimer leur magie complètement. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont presque prêts à tout pour ne pas perdre leur maître.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour les traiter comme des déchets.

— Et quand les moldus ont un serviteur ils le traitent mieux ? On a étudié les guerres de "conolies" en Étude des Moldus, j'ai bien vu que certains Moldus traitaient les autres comme des moins que rien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à redire à ça. Quand il avait été à l'école primaire moldue, les colonies britanniques avaient pratiquement toutes disparu, mais à cette époque, les elfes de maison n'avaient rien à envier aux esclaves colonisés. Ça le vexait profondément, mais il avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre un débat sur les nés-moldus avec un futur Mangemort. Hermione aurait sûrement pu trouver des arguments pour prouver à Wilkes qu'il avait tort, mais l'argumentation théorique n'était pas son genre, loin de là. Il savait instinctivement différencier ce qui était juste de ce qui était mal, mais il aurait été bien en peine de devoir l'expliquer ou prouver ce qu'il pensait.

— Enfin bon, pour en revenir à Evans, tu aurais pu trouver pire, reprit Gueule d'Ange en se penchant de nouveau sur son devoir. Tu auras de la concurrence, par contre.

— Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Il n'aurait pas cru en entrant qu'il considérerait ce sujet comme plus sûr que quoi que ce soit, mais il en était venu à préférer parler du quiproquo avec sa mère que des problèmes de tolérance dans le monde sorcier. Au moins, il était certain de savoir ce qu'il disait et d'avoir raison.

— Cool, c'est Severus qui sera content.

— Je croyais que c'était lui qui l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe ? C'est pas vraiment la meilleure technique de drague que je connaisse, lança-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— C'est clair. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était ami avec elle, de toute façon. Il est plus puriste que la moitié des Sang-purs de l'école, c'était obligé de péter à un moment ou un autre.

— Il voulait sans doute simplement la piéger pour se débarrasser d'une Sang-de-bourbe, suggéra Harry d'un ton amer.

Et il avait fini par réussir, en rapportant le début de prophétie à son maître, songea-t-il sombrement.

— Tu détestes vraiment Severus, toi. C'est comme Pettigrow, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu ne peux pas le sentir.

Wilkes n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses cours, il n'avait pas changé de ton, et pourtant Harry sentit qu'il était plus curieux qu'il ne le montrait. Il savait bien que sa haine envers Queudver, Rogue et Bellatrix pouvait paraître irrationnelle, mais il ne ferait pas de compromis avec ces trois assassins. Il faisait déjà suffisamment d'efforts pour ne pas leur envoyer de maléfices à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

— Je ne sais pas trop, leur tête ne me revient pas. Je les ai peut-être connus dans une autre vie, qui sait ?

— Mmmh, fit Wilkes sans conviction. Toujours pas décidé à dire où tu étais depuis votre cours de Potions ? Evan commençait à se demander si la bande à Potter ne t'avait pas eu une deuxième fois, justement.

— Non, quand je suis tombé sur eux, ils essayaient de faire quelque chose à la porte de Rusard. Je les ai entendus faire tomber tout un tas d'armures et partir en courant après.

— J'espère qu'ils se sont fait attraper, ça changerait de d'habitude.

— Je crois pas, ils avaient de l'avance. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours demain, je vais me coucher, salua Harry en se levant.

— Ouais, bonne nuit. Je finis ça et je te suis, de, je ne devrais plus en avoir pour longtemps.

— C'est quoi, d'ailleurs ?

— De l'Étude des Moldus. Je suis le seul Serpentard à en faire avec Vera, donc ça met forcément plus de temps que quand on s'y prend à deux.

— Tu fais de l'Étude des Moldus ?

— C'est pour quand je reprendrai l'entreprise familiale. On fait aussi du commerce de leur côté, donc c'est bien de connaître les bases pour ne pas passer pour des idiots.

Décidément, Harry allait de surprise en surprise avec Wilkes, ce soir. Il ne semblait pas très radical vis-à-vis des nés-moldus et des moldus en général, il suivait le cours d'Étude des Moldus et sa famille faisait des affaires dans les deux mondes ? Wilkes ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement violent ou hostile depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il était aussi "ouvert".

Comment un type comme lui avait-il pu finir par devenir Mangemort et, s'il se souvenait bien ce qu'avait dit Sirius, par se faire tuer en résistant à l'arrestation ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le sixième !<p>

- D'abord, rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'idée de l'accident de Portauloin me vient d'une fic anglaise, _**Vitam Paramus **_**de TheEndless7**. Je ne peux d'ailleurs que vous la conseiller si les Harry/Gabrielle (elle est majeure, je précise) en anglais ne vous dérangent pas (elle est dans mes favoris).

- Ensuite, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas en train de cautionner l'action des Mangemorts et encore moins l'esclavage à travers Wilkes. Tous n'ont pas la même mentalité que lui.

- Ça y est, cette histoire a une image de couverture ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Dernières nouvelles du jeu-concours : au final personne n'a trouvé donc voilà l'explication. Alors comme beaucoup l'ont deviné, l'hippocampe cité dans l'indice est une glande du cerveau intervenant dans le processus de la mémoire (ne m'en demandez pas plus, je ne suis pas biologiste). Et si le sortilège de Fidelitas provoque une sensation de chaleur au niveau de cet hippocampe, c'est parce que dans ma conception (ça n'a rien d'officiel), il est impossible pour un Gardien du Secret d'oublier le secret qu'il protège, que ce soit par mauvaise mémoire, accident, ou à cause d'un sortilège. Le Gardien pourrait oublier jusqu'à son nom qu'il se rappellerait toujours du secret. Voilà, c'était tout simplement ça ^^ Je répète que ça n'aura aucune incidence dans cette fic (c'est un point important d'un de mes autres projets) et que c'est une invention de ma part. Pour la petite histoire, je me suis simplement demandé à un moment donné ce qui se passerait si un tête-en-l'air comme Neville devenait un Gardien du Secret et pour éviter ce genre de complications, j'ai pris cette décision.

Voilà, sur ce, à dans trois semaines pour la suite (normalement) !

Goten Askil


End file.
